Art and Other Distractions
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Hunger Games AU. Sometimes attraction can happen at the most unlikely times. Even between a grocery store butcher and a high school art teacher at a parents' night.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I have wanted to write an AU for a while, but never had a solid idea until now. Hopefully you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. It will mostly be fluff with a little angst thrown in for variety. Please feel free to review, favorite, and follow. And come talk to me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface) if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, or just want to say 'hi.'_

_Happy reading!_

Art and Other Distractions

An Everlark AU

Chapter One

Katniss sat a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Prim. Her sister sipped her coffee and watched as Katniss fixed her own plate.

"You remember my parent-teacher conferences are today, right?" Prim asked when she finally sat down with her own plate.

Katniss nodded. "Yes, I remember. I should be there by five, I think."

"Okay."

"Are you going to spend the afternoon with Haymitch?"

Prim made a face. "No, I think I'll just come home."

Katniss chuckled. "I'm sorry you and Effie have such differences."

"She's just so loud. In every way. What does Uncle Haymitch even see in her?"

"I don't know. But she can be really nice if you give her a chance. I've seen glimpses of _something_ underneath all that makeup and hair."

Prim chuckled. "Maybe I'll go over there after all."

"Just make sure you call me to let me know where you'll be." They finished breakfast in silence and then headed out the door together.

"Don't work too hard, Katniss." Prim said as she got into her ancient truck. It had been their dad's and often gave her fits, but she was proud of her truck.

"Have fun with your short day, little duck." She waved from the seat of her own secondhand car. Hers had belonged to their mother and ran like a dream. Their dad had bought it for her for an anniversary gift just before his death. After that, she rarely drove anywhere. Katniss had taken over the payments after that and cared for it, getting it all the necessary maintenance and keeping it clean.

She drove to Capitol Grocery and parked at the back of the lot with the other employees. She stared at the building for several moments. She was early, as she usually was. She heaved a big sigh and pushed her car door open to take the long walk to the store. "This isn't forever." She told herself.

As she passed by the deli, her friend Madge called her over and slid a doughnut across the counter.

"I don't need that. I already had breakfast." Katniss protested.

Madge shrugged. "Live a little. It's strawberry filled. I know it's one of your favorites."

Katniss sighed and took the pastry. "Thanks, Madge."

"Any time, Katniss." She winked and walked off to help a customer.

Katniss took a bite as she made her way to the employee break room to put away her things and clock in. She finished her donut as she walked into the butcher department to fully start her day. It wasn't a necessarily horrible job, but it wasn't what she hoped to do the rest of her life. But as of right now, trying to get Prim through high school and firmly started on a path to higher education and a career, it was good enough.

"This isn't forever." She told herself again as she stepped toward the counter to help a customer.

* * *

Peeta always tried to get to school early in case there were some students in need of a little help. He always let them know that the art class room could also double as a study hall before and after hours for anyone that needed a little extra help. He had gotten his teaching degree in art, but also knew other subjects well enough. He'd excelled in high school in everything and was even valedictorian. Not that his mother thought much of it.

He was just sitting down with his cup of coffee to look over his lessons fort the day when Prim came into the room.

"Mr. Mellark, do you mind if I work on my painting for a few minutes?" She asked kindly.

He looked at his watch. "The first bell rings in twenty minutes."

"I know."

He nodded. "Go for it."

She walked to the set of easels in the corner and pulled her own out. She got her set of paints and went to work.

Finnick came in and sat a storage container of lasagna in front of Peeta. "Annie sent that for you."

"I'm perfectly capable of making my own lunch." He protested.

Finnick shrugged. "She knows you make those sandwiches every single day. And she makes lasagna enough to feed an army. So be thankful. I am because that's one less helping I have to eat."

"And where do you even put it?" Peeta teased, slapping his friend's stomach with the back of his hand.

The other man laughed. "I stay active. Which you should do. And swimming is far less impactful than anything else you could do. It'll help with that leg of yours." He looked across the room. "What are you working on, Everdeen?"

Prim didn't even look up. "The primroses that grow beside my house."

He walked over. "May I have a look?"

She looked up a moment and considered it before she nodded and went back to work.

Finnick stepped behind her and examined her painting. Peeta watched them as they spoke softly. Prim was a good artist, one of the best he taught. He was quite proud of her, even if he couldn't take the credit for her talent. He couldn't wait to meet her sister that evening and tell her.

Finnick made his way back to Peeta's desk and sat on the corner of it. "Kid's got talent."

"Yes, she does." Peeta smiled. "I understand she's also one of your best swimmers."

Finnick shrugged. "She places more often than not."

Peeta watched the girl paint a while and then asked his friend softly, "Is she doing well otherwise?"

Finnick sighed. "Annie said she's going through a bit of a rough patch. Rougher than normal. This time of year is hard."

"It is." Peeta said.

Finnick asked. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving? You going home?"

"I don't want to. I think I'm done attempting that."

"In that case, Annie wants you to join us."

Peeta nodded. "Thanks."

Finnick clapped him on the shoulder and stood. "I'll let Annie know. Put that lasagna in the fridge." He walked out just as the bell rang.

Peeta walked over as Prim cleaned out her brush and covered her paints for later. He looked at her painting. "Looks like you're almost done." He compared it to the picture she had taped to the corner of the canvas. "You need a little more detail here." He pointed to an area beside a window that had some damage to the siding. "And it looks like there's someone in the window."

"That's my mom." She said softly. "I'm going to leave her out, if that's okay."

He nodded. "That's fine. Better get to class. Don't want to be late for geometry."

She made a face as she gathered her things. "See you later, Mr. Mellark."

"Later, Prim." He pushed the easel back out of the way and walked to the front of the room for the first class.

* * *

"Damn it!" Katniss said as she looked up at the clock. She took off her gloves and walked to the sink. She told her co-worker Cato, "I have to get out of here. I have parent-teacher conferences."

Cato looked at the clock. "You still have a half hour."

"I already cleared it with Snow. And I'm working a double tomorrow anyway." She took off her apron and hung it on a hook by the door. She hosed it off and then went back to the sink to wash up again. She said a final farewell and hurried though clocking out and gathering her things from her locker.

She went home and quickly showered. She looked in the mirror and contemplated makeup, but a look at her phone told her she didn't have time. She brushed her hair and braided it. She sent a text to Haymitch. "_Is Prim behaving herself? Tell her I'm heading to the school for conference._"

His reply came quickly. "_She's an angel, as always, sweetheart. Come over for pizza when you're done._"

She replied that she would and then turned her phone on silent for the evening of talking to teachers.

All of Prim's teachers had nothing but good things to say about her. The girl's grades were at the top of everyone else in her class and she was always attentive and participated very well in discussions.

She was just about to step into the art classroom when she ran into Annie.

"Oh, hi, Katniss." She said with her ever-present smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Great, actually. Prim is apparently the star student in all her classes."

Annie nodded. "She's such a smart girl, I can tell."

Katniss looked around. "Where's your son? Um… Finn?"

"With his dad. He walked over here after school. I just got rid of my last kids and came over to bring supper for them." She held up a plastic bag.

"Lucky them." Katniss chuckled. She pointed to the classroom she needed to enter. "I just have one more."

"Peeta? He's such a sweetheart. All the kids love him. Have you met him before?"

Katniss shook her head. "Prim talks about him quite a bit. She's rather impressed."

"I bet." Annie squeezed Katniss's upper arm. "I'll let you get to it. Will you be able to come to the last meet?"

"That's this weekend, isn't it?"

Annie nodded.

"I think I can make it to the last part of it."

"I hope so."

The classroom door opened and a tall young man with blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes stepped out. He smiled. "Hi, Annie. Got any of that for me?"

She laughed. "You always refuse my food."

"Only because I'm being polite." He said.

Annie reached into the bag and produced a plastic storage container. "Here."

"I was only joking." He said, even as he took it.

"I know better than to let you starve."

"I can cook."

"But you don't." She kissed his cheek. "See you later, Peeta. Bye, Katniss. Tell Prim I say hello."

"I will." Katniss said, finally tearing her eyes away from the handsome man standing in the door of the classroom.

He held out his hand as Annie walked away. "I'm Peeta Mellark, I teach art. You're Prim's sister?"

She shook his hand. "I am. Katniss."

"Katniss, please come in. I've wanted to talk with you." He walked into the classroom and indicated that she should follow. He closed the door and shuffled through a pile of sketchbooks. "Please have a seat." He found the book he was searching for and sat beside her. She noticed he walked with a slight limp and he sat stiffly. "Are you having a good evening?" He asked kindly.

She nodded. "Yes. I've heard nothing but good news."

His face dropped a little, but he nodded. "Prim is one of my best students. Her artistic talent is very definitely in the top ten of all my classes. And she's always right in the middle of our discussions. But I've become a little concerned." He opened her sketchbook. "Her sketches all show her talent, and I want you to realize that first and foremost. But the work she's turned in lately is getting…dark." He flipped through and showed the pictures to Katniss.

She took the sketchbook as she noticed what he told her was coming true. She knew this last year had been difficult, but she didn't realize that it was getting so bad for her little sister. Katniss closed the book and sat back. "I have her in therapy. We both are, actually." She chewed her lip. "I don't know if Prim tells you much, but both of our parents are dead. Our father died of injuries from a work accident when Prim was still pretty small. Our mother suffered depression for years afterward and…last year she…took her own life." Katniss let out a long breath that shook. She could feel the tears threatening, but held them back like always.

"Oh." Peeta said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's finally starting to hit her full-force, I think." Katniss continued. "Our mother was always in decent spirits around Thanksgiving and Christmas, but it wasn't enough last year."

"I am so sorry." He said again.

Katniss nodded. "Thank you." She lifted the sketchbook. "And thank you for bringing me your concerns. She _is_ getting help for it."

"I'm glad she is."

She nodded again.

"Would you like to look at the painting she's working on?"

"I would love to." She smiled and followed him to the row of easels set up at the back of the room. She went right to the painting without him pointing it out. "Our dad named her for these flowers." She smiled. "She's fantastic."

"She is." Peeta said. "And she's lucky to have you."

Katniss turned around. "And you, Mr. Mellark."

"I'd like you to call me Peeta."

"Peeta." She smiled. She looked at her phone. "I should be going. I'm sure you have other parents waiting."

"Probably." He watched her moment. He held out his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Katniss."

She shook his hand. "And you, Peeta."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Second chapter in the same day! The next one may not get to you until late this week or even next weekend. Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. It's all appreciated._

**Trigger warning for some talk of child abuse.**

_Happy reading._

Chapter Two

Peeta packed up the last of his things and looked at the clock to see it was well after eight. The last parent had just left and he was sure no one else would be coming by this late. He stepped into the hall and reached to lock the door when he felt someone tap him on the back.

He turned and looked down to see Finn, Annie and Finnick's eight-year-old son. "Hi, Peeta."

"Hey, Finn. Where's your dad?"

"He said he was going to close up the gym." He held up the keys. "I get to start the car."

Peeta ruffled the boy's hair. "I'll walk out with you."

"Mom said you met Katniss." Finn said they headed for the front door.

"I did. Do you know her?"

He nodded.

Peeta asked. "Do you like her?"

Finn looked up. "Do _you_ like her?"

"No." His voice was about three octaves too high. He cleared his throat. "She's pretty. And she seems nice."

"She usually is. To me anyway."

"Hey, kid." Finnick called. "I thought you were going to start the car."

The boy called back, "Peeta was gushing over Katniss Everdeen."

"I wasn't gushing." Peeta said.

Finnick laughed. "Right. Annie said you were practically drooling."

"I wasn't drooling. It was a completely professional interaction." He said.

His friend nodded. "Anyway, you and I should hang out tomorrow. Get a beer."

"I have some stuff to do." Peeta said vaguely.

Finnick watched him a moment and then shrugged. "Well, we're doing a thing at our place for the swim team and their families Saturday. You should come. It's potluck. Bring some bread." He grinned. "I think Katniss will be there."

Peeta groaned. "Okay, I'll be there. And I'm bringing a giant loaf of pumpernickel."

Finnick made a face. "No one likes pumpernickel."

"_I_ like pumpernickel." Peeta said with a grin. "I'll think of something else. And I'll make the hamburger buns."

"I love the buns you make!" Finn exclaimed.

Peeta ruffled his hair again. "Then I'll definitely bring plenty to satisfy your hunger." He bid them both farewell and then got into his car and headed home.

His phone rang as he walked into his house. He looked down to see his mother's number flash across the screen. He sighed and pressed the green button. "Hello, Mother."

"Peeta, why haven't you answered my calls?" She demanded. "I've been trying for hours."

"I was working. It was parent-teacher night. What do you want?"

"I'm sick, Peeta. Breast cancer. I'm scheduled for a mastectomy next week."

He paused a moment and then nodded to himself. "Okay. And?"

"And I thought you should know."

"You want my sympathy, Mother? Do you really?"

She scoffed. "I am your mother, Peeta. You should care what happens to me."

"I should? When? When did you care for me? I got infections from the cuts on my back from the strap you used to beat me with when I spilled milk on your second-best table cloth. And all you did for me was drop me at the hospital and told me not to tell them who I was or how I got the cuts. I was barely four. I'm sorry you have cancer. But right now, I'm too tired to pretend like I care." He hung up without saying goodbye and slid the phone across the coffee table. He covered his face with his hands.

Maybe that was harsh. He felt guilty for all of a minute as he worried over his mother's health. But then he remembered the incident he'd just relived for her and a million others that still lived in the recesses of his mind. She had singled him out, maybe because he was the youngest and she was tired and she didn't even plan to have him. Whatever the reason, it didn't make sense to him that a parent could treat their child that way.

He went to bed a short time later. He had plans the next day to go to his favorite spot to paint. The fall colors were in full-force and he was determined to catch them. It was part of a series he'd started in the summer.

* * *

There was another artist at his spot. A female with blonde hair leaned over a sketchpad and drew furiously with a colored pencil. She lifted her head and examined something. It was then that Peeta recognized her.

"Hey, Prim." He called as he sat down his things. "Do you mind if I join you?"

She looked over and smiled. "Hi, Mr. Mellark. Don't mind at all."

He sat up his things and examined his surroundings. "So what brings you out here so early, kid?" He picked his direction and started mixing paint.

"Katniss had to be in pretty early today. I'm a light sleeper, so I got up and made her some breakfast while she got ready. And I couldn't get back to sleep." She went back to her sketch. "Then I took a drive and remembered hiking here with some friends this summer and remembered thinking how pretty it would be in the fall."

"I had the same thought." He showed her a picture on his phone. "I already painted it when it was green."

She took the phone from him and looked at the picture. "That looks so cool, Mr. Mellark. Do you ever sell your stuff?" She handed it back.

"I've sold a few. Most I donate to charity auctions." He didn't elaborate on which charities. It wasn't his student's business.

They both worked in silence for a long time. As the sun reached its peak in the sky and began its descent, Peeta realized how hungry he was. He opened the bag he'd brought with him and broke off a chunk of the loaf of bread he'd made earlier in the week. It was a little stale, but definitely still delicious He offered some to Prim.

"No, thanks." She closed up her sketchbook and put her colored pencils away. "I promised my uncle I'd spend the afternoon trying to bond with his obnoxious wife."

Peeta chuckled. "Well, have fun with that." He went back to work.

Prim asked, "Did you and Katniss have a good conference?"

"We did." He sat his brush down and looked at her. "She told me about your mother."

She nodded.

"You don't have to talk about it, but if you ever want to paint about it, it definitely helps. I know from experience."

"Did your mom selfishly take her own life, too?" She asked harshly.

He shook his head. "No." He didn't elaborate. "A lot of people have it rough. But not all of them have a good outlet. You and I do. So if you feel down, open up that sketchbook or pull out your paints. You'll feel a lot better."

She chewed her lip and nodded. "Could I show them to you?"

"You can show me anything. And you can talk to me about anything. I may not be a counselor or a therapist, but I can assure you I know a thing or two about loss and a tough childhood."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Mr. Mellark." She walked away.

Peeta went back to work on his painting for the rest of the afternoon. As he finished for the day, he decided to make himself a lamb chop for dinner. It had been a while since he'd made an involved dinner.

He packed up his things and headed for the grocery store. He decided on baking some banana bread for the potluck at Finnick and Annie's. The list in his head was growing so large he decided it should probably be written down.

When he took out his phone to make the note, he saw that he had several texts from Annie. All of them asked where he was and if he really was going to bring hamburger buns and if he was making anything else.

He answered, "_Sorry, painting all day with my phone in the car. I'm making hamburger buns and banana bread. Any other requests?_"

She responded quickly. "_Sounds good. You have dinner?_"

"_Making a lamb chop. You guys want to join? You always seem to be feeding me._" He pulled into the parking lot of Capitol Grocery and found a spot close to the front.

"_Sounds great! The Finnicks say 'Yes, please!' very enthusiastically. My last kids should be gone in an hour and a half._"

"_Then I'll have a fantastic meal ready for consumption in two hours. Bring your appetites_."

Peeta picked out a bunch of bananas that had the perfect amount of spots. He wandered through the vegetables until he found the right ones to pair with lamb chops and that he knew Finn would eat. He wasn't a big fan of green things. He always liked buttery mashed potatoes, Peeta remembered. And some steamed carrots with a touch of sugar would probably be appreciated.

"And rice pilaf." He said aloud, suddenly inspired. He looked around nervously as he continued on to get the rest of his ingredients.

He finished out the journey at the butcher counter. He rang the bell for service and was greeted by Katniss.

"Hi, Peeta." She smiled kindly. "How may I help you?"

"Do you have any lamb chops? I need enough for four."

"I do, but they're really fatty. I tried trimming them down and they are very miniscule." She made an apologetic face. "They are good for appetizers, but not so good for an entrée. Unless it's just a couple people, then you could probably make it work." She clamped her mouth shut and blushed slightly. "Sorry. Sometimes the quality of the meat here gets me a little upset, no matter how much I try to be on top of the orders." She looked down at the case. "We have some really great steaks, though." She pointed to the cut in question. "A nice cut, perfect marbleization. Just a little oil and salt and pepper would be perfect for these."

"Then I'll take those. Four of them." He calculated. "No, wait, three. Those are pretty big cuts, I can divide one of them for Finn and Annie."

Katniss nodded and wrapped up the cuts. She looked into his cart. "Roasted potatoes or mashed?"

"Hm? Oh, mashed. Finn likes mashed. Finnick said he could eat his weight in them half the time." Peeta chuckled. "And some steamed carrots and rice pilaf. Do you think that will go well with the steaks?"

"As much as I love a good rice pilaf, I think you may not have a winner on your hands where a kid is concerned. Prim wouldn't even touch a rice dish that didn't have sugar and milk in it until recently. What about mac and cheese?"

"I make some good mac and cheese." He chuckled and took the packages of meat from her. "Thank you for the advice, Katniss." He lingered a moment and asked, "So are you going to be at the post-swim meet gathering at the Odair abode?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I promised to bring some drinks."

"Good. Do you like banana bread?"

"I love banana bread."

"Then I'll be sure to save you some." He started moving away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She turned to the next customer.

Peeta made it home and started cooking before he remembered that he had neglected to tell his guests about the change of menu. They didn't seem to mind and they showed up a short time later ready to eat.

Peeta sat out a plate of crackers with cheese and pepperoni piled on top. Finn took the plate and disappeared into the living room to eat the appetizer.

"I hope you cooked enough." Annie said. "He's started to eat everything."

Peeta chuckled. "I hope so, too."

Finnick asked, "So what did you do to pass the time today?"

Peeta walked into the other room and came back with a small canvas. He showed off the small painting he'd done that day. "What do you think?"

Annie took it. "Wow, it's great. You really should try to sell these, Peeta."

He nodded. "Maybe. I don't know. That CASA fundraiser's coming up. I told them I'd get them a few pictures. And the RAINN thing."

Finnick clapped him on the shoulder. "It's all well and good to help them out. But you have talent that is worst of more than a silent auction."

"I do it for the kids. I have to give back."

"You have to help yourself, too, Peeta." Annie said. "We all get that you had a very bad childhood and you want to help the way no one was able to help you, but you can't just paint for them for the rest of your life."

Peeta nodded. "We'll see." He poured the mac and cheese into a bowl and handed it to Annie. "Time to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Thank you so much for reading, following, and favoriting. You are all so awesome! I am loving writing this story and I hope you continue to like it just as much. Please let me know if you have any questions or comments. And you can always find me over on Tumblr at the url booksrockmyface._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Three

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it on time." Katniss said as she pulled Prim into a hug. "I tried, but Cato was being a jerk. He was running late and made it seem like everyone else's problem and kept me in there griping at me for an extra ten minutes."

"It's fine. Annie got it all recorded." Prim assured her. "We'll watch it over and it'll be like watching the Olympics."

Katniss chuckled. "Deal."

Annie came over with Finn at her side. "You're still coming to our place, right?"

Katniss grinned. "Wouldn't miss it."

Finn piped up, "Peeta will be there."

"Finnick!" Annie warned.

"What? I heard you talking about them drooling over each other to dad."

Prim laughed. "Drooling, Finn? You have to tell me more."

"Nope. Nothing else to tell." Katniss said.

"Come on, Katniss, Mr. Mellark is hot." Prim argued.

"How would you know? You're twelve."

Annie giggled. "He is a pretty handsome guy. And charming. If I had met him first..."

Finnick chuckled from behind her. "He was about 15 when you were 19. It probably wouldn't have worked out."

"It would also have been slightly illegal." Katniss said.

They all laughed.

Finnick asked, "We should head home, Annie. I gotta fire up the grill."

"I'm glad you have that enclosed patio." Prim said. "It's cold as balls outside."

"Primrose." Katniss warned.

Prim waved her hand. "Finn's heard worse. And we're in a relatively public place. Also, I'm eighteen, I can do what I want."

"Not for two more weeks." Katniss pointed out. That reminded her she needed to put together a party.

Prim directed Katniss to the house in the middle of town. She'd attended many swim team parties there and had even babysat Finn on a few occasions and helped Annie with her daycare the previous summer. Annie had stepped into the motherly role after their mother's suicide. Katniss did her best, but she really appreciated all Annie and Finnick had done in the past year, especially for Prim.

Several other cars were in the long drive and parked along the street when they arrived. Prim picked up a couple bags with soda and Katniss got the others. The younger sister stopped and yelled at a few of her friends as they made their way to the front door.

"I see you came prepared." A male voice said from behind them.

Katniss turned and smiled at Peeta loaded down just as much as she was. She laughed. "I hope I got enough. I also picked up some Kool-Aid packets and sugar. So if the soda runs out..."

He grinned and held up a plate covered in plastic wrap. "Banana bread. There are also some cookies on the bottom plate, chocolate chip." He held up a plastic bag of his own. "And I made enough hamburger buns to feed an army."

"Wow, you _made_ hamburger buns?" She was impressed.

"Better tasting and maybe a little better for you than the stuff you buy from the store."

Finnick came over. "Stop the flirting. The kids are hungry." He winked and took the bags from Katniss's hands.

"Thanks, Finnick." She said softly, feeling embarrassed for being called out.

They followed the man of the house inside and lost each other in the crowd. A few of Prim's friends Katniss had met at their house stopped to ask how she was and talk about their victories that day. None of them mentioned that most of the races were losses. One thing Finnick always told them as their coach was, "Losses suck. Wins are awesome. Don't get bummed by losing, learn from it, figure out what you can fix, and do better next time. And always try to focus on the good things."

It was something Katniss always tried to apply to her own life after Prim told her about it. She wandered around the house until she found Annie in the kitchen.

"Anything I can help with?" Katniss asked.

Annie handed her a tomato. "Probably should have cut all this up before, but Finn was giving me a hard time." Annie said with a smile. Did she ever not smile?

Katniss shrugged and picked up a knife. "It happens. Sometimes Prim and I run so late it's a wonder I still have a job and she has good grades."

Annie chuckled.

"It's also why we mostly eat fast food or TV dinners. I'm never home to cook."

Annie nodded. "It's tough. You ever use a slow cooker? I start a meal in mine in the morning on days when I know we'll be running all over the place. We still eat our share of fast food and stuff from boxes, but sometimes homemade is important."

Katniss felt inadequate. She hadn't cooked a homemade meal for Prim since their mom had... She used to cook at least three nights a week, but things had all gotten so hectic and she was tired by the time her shift was over every day. "I'll have to pull ours out."

"I have a few really easy recipes I could give you."

Peeta came into the kitchen with Finnick laughing about something. He paused when he saw Katniss and they exchanged a smile.

"Annie, I'm having trouble with the grill." Finnick grabbed her arm and pulled her back out to the patio before anyone could protest. Katniss could see Annie's confusion. And Finnick didn't strike her as the kind of man who couldn't run a grill.

Peeta chuckled nervously and held out a plate of cookies. Well, it was a single cookie, part of one, and assorted crumbs. "I managed to save a couple."

Katniss giggled and took one. She took a bite and was impressed. "These are delicious."

"Made from scratch." He said proudly. "Old family recipe."

She finished the cookie. Peeta looked over her shoulder and shook his head. She followed his gaze.

Just out the window, Finnick and Annie stood with their heads close together, whispering vigorously.

"Oh, no." Peeta said.

"What?" Katniss asked.

"Delly Cartwright all over again." He mumbled. Much louder he said, "Do you want to go out?"

"Delly Cartwright?"

"There was this girl they tried to set me up with. She was really sweet, but not my type. And they tried everything to get her and me in the same place. But before they try to force us together, would you like to go out with me?"

Katniss was surprised. It had been so long since her last date. But she nodded. "Sure. I'm off tomorrow."

"Okay. Um, dinner? I know this really cool diner that has some great sandwiches and home-style classics. Unless you want something fancier."

"No, I like diner food."

"Then it's a date." He said anxiously.

"Yeah, a date." She smiled and looked away.

They stood awkwardly a moment and then Peeta turned and stared out the window until the couple turned. He called, "Stop your plotting. I asked her out."

"You asked her out?" Prim said from the doorway.

Katniss jumped and turned. "Yeah."

Prim chuckled. "Don't look so guilty. You haven't dated since your failed attempt with Gale when you were in high school."

"Gale?" Peeta asked.

"Gale's a guy." Prim explained. "Her best friend. And the only guy she's ever slept with."

"I swear to God, Primrose—" Katniss began.

Her sister giggled. "Chill out, Katniss." She stepped out onto the patio where the rest of the group was starting to gather through the other door off the dining room.

Katniss went back to slicing tomatoes. She kept giving Peeta fleeting glances out of the corner of her eye.

"I…um…" She tried to think of something to say, but failed.

"So Gale is your best friend?"

Katniss nodded. "Since we were little kids. His dad died in the same accident that killed our dad. His mom helped take care of us for a while." She shrugged. "We tried dating in high school, but we decided we were much better as friends."

Peeta nodded. "Some people are supposed to be friends forever. Some are supposed to be in our lives for just a short while. Others…well sometimes you meet the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life loving and it feels right from that first moment."

She watched him a moment and then asked, "So have you ever felt that last one?"

He smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah."

Annie poked her head in the door. "How are those tomatoes?"

Katniss shook herself and lifted the plate. "All ready." She walked around Peeta and handed it over. "Here. What's next?"

Annie squeezed her arm. "Hang out and relax. Talk to Peeta some more. He has some great stories."

But Katniss wasn't sure if she could do that. She wasn't very good at conversations anyway and Peeta was just so sweet and charming and perfect. And it made her extremely uncomfortable. There was a reason she had dated Gale. Most men she knew were jerks. With the exception of her father and uncle and a small handful of men unavailable for various reasons, no one ever stayed. Even the ones who seemed perfect at the start would drop her as soon as someone better came along. And no one ever asked her on a date.

She watched Peeta walk around the room for a while to chat with parents and students. She heard his laugh float her way on top of the hum of conversation. How could she already know his laugh from everyone else's?

And did she really? Or was she just imagining tings?

Annie stepped to her side. "Okay, listen. I don't mean to meddle, but you need to know that he really is genuinely a great guy. When he's not working, he's spending every available minute volunteering or contributing to charities. But he needs a break from that. It bogs him down sometimes. And I know that you, Miss Everdeen, haven't taken much time to yourself, especially in this past year. So do yourself a favor and talk to him."

"We're going out tomorrow." Katniss argued.

"Well what's to stop you from getting a jump start on the get-to-know-you part? Cut out the awkward. Find out his favorite color and favorite song and get to the meaty stuff tomorrow." She nudged Katniss's shoulder. "Go for it. Treat yourself. You'll find you have quite a bit in common."

Katniss sighed and nodded. "Okay." She walked toward Peeta who had decided to take a seat on the sidelines for a while. She noticed he rubbed painfully at his knee. "How's it going?" She asked.

His hand came to a stop and he looked up with a smile. "I've been standing too long."

She pointed to the seat beside him. "May I?"

"Please." He sat up a little. "I have a bad leg. I should know better than to stand so much."

"Old sport injury?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I had to have it amputated just below the knee."

"Oh." She said awkwardly.

He shrugged. "It's been that way for…a long time. I know my limits by now, but sometimes I break the rules."

"How…? I'm sorry, that's not my business."

"I'll tell you sometime after I have a few drinks in me." He said softly.

She nodded and looked around anxiously. "Can I get you anything? A drink or something?"

He opened his mouth to protest and nodded. "Some water would be nice."

"Then I'll be right back." She hurried back with two glasses and resumed her seat. She sat back and watched the room with him.

"I painted that wall over there." He pointed. "I wanted to do some big, extravagant mural, but Annie vetoed it. I had visions of Poseidon and waves and Perseus and sea monsters…well it would have been awesome, but what are you gonna do? Some people just want a seashell pattern near their pool."

Katniss started laughing and he soon joined in.

She assured him, "If I ever get a pool, you can paint Poseidon on my wall."

There was a snort from behind her and she turned to see Finnick. "Is that a new euphemism?"

"Do you need something?" Peeta asked.

Finnick held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I just came to warn you that you better come get some food before the teenagers eat everything." He winked and walked away with a chuckle. "Paint _something_ on her wall." He said just before he was out of earshot.

"Shall we?" Peeta asked as he tried to stand.

"Let me just get you something." Katniss said.

He looked around the room fleetingly and then nodded. "I don't have any dislikes. Whatever's left, put it on there."

"Okay." She walked away and surveyed the carnage of hungry teenagers with a couple other parents. She shook her head and made up two burgers with cheese and tomatoes. There was nothing else. Not even a single pickle. She piled Spicy Nacho Doritos on both plates and returned to Peeta.

He took a bite and nodded. "It works."

She nodded. "Good to know." They ate in silence for a while before caught him watching her. "What?"

He reached forward and wiped some ketchup off the side of her mouth. "Messy eater."

They both blushed at the connotations of such an innocent statement and looked in opposite directions. Peeta started laughing softly and then it bubbled into a deep belly laugh. It was infectious and Katniss soon joined in. She had a feeling their date the next day would lead to many more entertaining dates afterward.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: You'll have the next chapter (the date chapter!) in just a little bit. It is written and awaiting editing. This one has some hidden information about a couple characters. See if you can figure it out. Come talk to me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface) if you want to discuss anything about this story. Reviews here are also welcome. Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, and favorited this._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Four

"I can't believe we still have to do these stupid Sunday lunches." Prim grumbled.

Katniss sighed and turned into the driveway of the home where her mother was raised. It was her Uncle Haymitch's now with his wife Effie. "At least they stopped making us go to church after Mom died."

"Yeah."

"Effie just wants our souls to be right with God."

Prim snorted. "Effie just wants to save us from our fashion sense."

Katniss laughed. She gave her sister a mocking once-over. "Where on earth did you find that coat, Primrose? A peasant in the French Alps? A French bulldog? We must go shopping sometime."

Prim laughed. She put on the same voice Katniss had and asked, "Why, Katniss, those shoes look like they belong on the feet of a lesbian. You aren't one, are you? Because if you are, I know of a lady in need of companionship."

There was a sharp tap on the driver's side window. Haymitch's hard face was close. "Come inside, ladies."

They both sighed and got out. Haymitch, despite his gruff demeanor, was really a big old softie. He pulled them each into a tight hug as soon as they were inside and had their coats off.

Effie came in with her blonde hair as high as she could tease it, wearing a bright green dress with monarch butterflies all over it, and orange heels, the highest heels Katniss had ever seen. Her face was painted in all the colors to match the dress and shoes. In her ears she wore what looked like actual preserved butterflies. "Katniss! Primrose! So lovely to see you both!" She gushed.

"You saw me just the other day." Prim muttered.

"Hush." Katniss admonished.

"Come in, come in!" Effie said. She was always so chipper, much to Prim and Katniss's annoyance. Somehow, Haymitch saw it as endearing. She took a seat and poured everyone some sweet iced tea. "So how is everyone's weekend?"

"Katniss has a date tonight." Prim said.

"Prim!" Katniss admonished.

Haymitch chuckled. "A date, huh? With someone we know?"

"My art teacher." Prim supplied.

Katniss groaned. "His name is Peeta. He's Prim's art teacher, like she said. Finnick and Annie are really rooting for it."

"_I'm_ rooting for it." Prim said. "The last time you went on a date, I was still in braces. In middle school. You need to get a life."

"Well, that's not very nice, Primrose." Effie said. She turned to Katniss. "Do you need an outfit? I have some things that I believe might fit you."

"No, thank you." Katniss said, trying to swallow the bile that rose up at the thought of wearing _anything_ that had once been on Effie's body. "We're just going to a diner. I can manage to find something."

Prim snorted and started shaking with giggles. No doubt she was picturing Katniss in Effie's clothes. Katniss started giggling right along with her and they were soon holding onto each other in laughter.

Effie looked from one to the other and then to Haymitch and asked, "What did I miss?"

Prim gasped, "Katniss in your clothes."

Haymitch even cracked a smile. "Honey, Katniss would not be able to pull off your look." He knew she was a loud dresser, but he loved her anyway.

Katniss couldn't help but admire their relationship. She didn't always agree with Effie, but she had good taste in men at least. And Haymitch had a decent eye for a woman with a good heart.

"Well, let me have a bit of a hand in it. I don't have a daughter of my own to dote on." She looked down sadly a moment. Effie was a relatively young woman, but Haymitch was older and he always grumbled about not having kids. He'd done a great job raising Katniss and Prim and that was enough for him, he always said.

"I'd be happy to have your input, Effie." Katniss said.

"Thank you so much, Katniss." She gushed. "Where is he taking you again? You have to dress appropriately."

"A diner." Katniss said.

Effie screwed up her face. "That's no place to go on a first date."

Haymitch chuckled. "Not all of us want to go to French restaurants."

"All proper first dates happen over five courses." His wife argued.

"I would have gladly gotten to know you at a pizza place." He brushed his fingers down her cheek.

Effie giggled.

Prim sighed, "You two are sweet."

Haymitch cleared his throat. "I need to go check on the ribs." He left the room awkwardly.

"I don't mind going to a diner with Peeta." Katniss said. "I think it will be fun."

"Order a salad." Effie advised. "You don't want him to see you stuff your face."

"I'll order whatever I want. I don't think he's one of those superficial kinds of guys. Anyway, he's already seen me eat a burger and chips. I'll be fine."

"I didn't eat red meat for the first few months of dating your uncle. My mother always advised against it. A girl must keep her figure." She said the last seriously.

Katniss said, "A girl must take care of herself. That includes not starving herself for a man." She got up and walked out to the back porch where Haymitch was standing at a smoker. "Your wife is a real piece of work, you know that?"

Haymitch chuckled. "That she is, sweetheart." He held out a flask to her and she refused. "But she's also a good woman."

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. "I know. And I know you love her, even if you aren't comfortable saying it in front of us."

"Yeah." He said reluctantly.

"Anyway, do you want to know more about this guy or are you putting aside your protectiveness because I'm an adult now?"

He laughed. "Tell me more. Art teacher?"

She nodded. "And he's pretty close with Finnick and Annie Odair. You know Finnick, right? Prim's swim coach? And his wife Annie lets Prim help around her daycare in the afternoons sometimes when she isn't busy. And I figure they are both pretty good judges of character." She grinned. "And Peeta is kind and funny and Prim thinks highly of him."

"Then I hope it works out. You've been working too hard. You need something to distract you." He started pulling meat out of the smoker. "This should be ready."

"I'll go tell the others and help get the table set up." She started to walk away.

"Hey." He called.

She turned. "Yes?"

"Don't think too much, okay? On this date. Just be yourself. If he likes that enough, everything else will fall into place."

"Is that why you love Effie so much?"

He chuckled. "We balance each other out."

"I can tell." Katniss laughed as she walked back into the house.

* * *

"I'm going to mess this up." Peeta said into the phone.

Finnick laughed. "You won't. Katniss is as down-to-earth as you are. So just be yourself. Tell her about CASA and all the painting you do. Talk about your favorite artists. Girls love it when you talk about things you're passionate about. They think it's hot. I think it is, too."

"When guys in general do it or when I do it?"

"When anyone does it. But you are pretty cute when you go on and on about Salvador Dali."

"Does your wife ever get jealous of you telling people they're cute?"

"Only if I neglect telling her she's cute every once in a while." Finnick chuckled. "You'll do fine. Just don't tell her all your dirty secrets just yet."

"Like about my mother?"

"Yeah, that's a little heavy for a first date. Wait for at least the third."

Peeta sighed and looked in the mirror for the millionth time. "I don't ever want to tell her about that."

"You might have to if it gets serious." His friend advised.

Peeta took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know. But I'd just like to forget about that bitch."

Finnick snorted. "You know, you ought to curse more often. You'll get all your anger out."

Peeta chuckled. "I get my anger out in painting."

"You could go swimming more often, too. You know, girls love a toned guy."

"I know. But some of us have to land a girl on more than our looks."

"She likes your looks." Finnick argued. "She was staring at you every time you walked away."

"No, she wasn't." Peeta said.

"Yes, she was. Annie, tell Peeta Katniss was staring at him yesterday."

"She was." Annie called, "She totally thinks you're hot, Peeta."

Finnick got back on the phone. "See? My wife thinks so, too. You'll be fine."

Peeta took another deep breath and let it out. "I'll be fine. Now, I have to go and pick her up."

"Do you have condoms?" Finnick asked quickly.

"I'm not planning on sleeping with her." Peeta argued.

"Well, I wasn't planning on sleeping with Annie our first date either, but things happen."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Finnick. Thanks for the advice." He hung up before his friend could say anymore. He gave himself one last look in the mirror and headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: THE DATE CHAPTER!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Five

Katniss smoothed down her hair. "How do I look?"

Prim looked her over. "You look cute. But you should wear something lower-cut." She reached up and tugged on Katniss's collar. "Show off that cleavage."

Katniss slapped her sister's hand away. "My cleavage is right where it needs to be, thank you very much." She straightened her shirt. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"We have a big history test tomorrow, so I'm going over to Liz's and Cassie and Dave are coming over."

"Aren't Liz and Dave a thing?" Katniss asked as she looked out the window. She thought she'd heard a car in the driveway.

"On-again-off-again. Right now they're on. I don't know how long it'll last or how long they will focus on studying before they start making out and Cass and I uncomfortably try to continue, but fail." Prim chuckled. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." Katniss admitted. "But I think we'll manage."

"Don't get into too much deep stuff. It's a first date. Touch him a little, guys love that."

"I'm not a touching person."

Prim shrugged. "You need to get laid."

"Gee, thanks." Katniss sighed. "I know I do, but I'm not the kind of person to sleep with someone I don't know and I doubt Peeta is either. We're going to just take this slow and see where it goes, okay? And I don't want you to expect special treatment just because I'm dating your teacher. I'll tell him I expect you to be treated the same as always, especially if this goes south."

Prim nodded.

The gravel crunched in the driveway and they heard a car door close. Katniss looked to her sister once more and then walked toward the door. She waited for Peeta to knock and opened it. "Hi." She said with a nervous smile. She looked over his simple wardrobe and appreciated the way his jeans hugged his thighs and the perfect cut of his t-shirt.

"Hey." His smile was just as unsure as hers. He looked over her shoulder. "Hi, Prim. How are you this evening?"

"I'm good." She answered as she gathered her bag. She walked toward him as she slung it over her shoulder. "I expect her home at a decent hour, young man."

Peeta chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

Katniss asked Prim, "Do you have your phone?"

"Yes, I do." She patted her front pocket. "Do you have yours?"

"Yes." Katniss patted her own pocket. "Don't just sit around gabbing all night. Actually get some studying in."

"I will." Prim gave her sister a hug and then bounced out the door humming something Katniss didn't recognize. She turned as she close the door and sang loudly, "Hot for teacher!" Then she closed the door with a giddy laugh.

Katniss and Peeta both laughed nervously.

Peeta asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." She followed him out the door. His Jeep was an older model, but newer than her own car. "I like it." She said, pointing to his rig.

"It gets me around." He opened the passenger door for her and waited for her to climb in before he shut it.

They rode into town in relative silence. The radio was on low and Katniss hummed along.

She didn't realize she'd actually been singing until Peeta said, "Wow, you have a beautiful voice."

She blushed. "Thanks. I was in the choir in high school. My teacher said I could have made something of myself if I had been able to move on, but I couldn't. Not when there was Prim to care for."

"I'm sorry you couldn't."

Katniss shrugged. "We should talk about other things. Where did you go to school?"

Peeta pulled into a parking lot and killed the engine.

"Greasy Sae's?" She said, looking up at the sign.

"You know it?" He asked.

"My dad used to bring me here every Saturday when I was little. It was our tradition. I refused to let him bring Prim along. It was _our_ thing. And then we'd go out to the range and he'd teach me how to shoot a bow."

Peeta shook his head. "A bow? You're full of surprises." They got out and walked up to the door. "I went to Panem University, in answer to your earlier question. I majored in art education for grades nine through twelve. And history. I'm a bit of a nerd." They picked up their menus. "So how long have you been a butcher?"

"I started that nearly three years ago. Before, I cleaned houses and did odd jobs. Nothing very stable. The butcher job was a God-send. I may work long hours, but at least I'm consistent. And I get paid a regular wage."

He watched her over his menu a moment and then went back to perusing the page. "Do you like it?"

"It pays the bills. Right now, I can't afford doing something I like." She put her menu down. "What are you getting?"

"I think I'll go for bacon and pancakes. What about you?"

"I used to always get steak and eggs when I was a kid. Steak cooked well done and eggs scrambled with cheese. I think I'll get that."

He smiled. "That actually sounds really good. I may get it, too. If you don't mind me copying you. Except I like my steak medium."

"These days I like mine medium, too."

They made their order and sat awkwardly for a moment. Neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Peeta sat forward.

"What would you do if you didn't need to work at butcher counter anymore?" He asked.

Katniss smiled shyly. "I'd go to college and study…" She shrugged. "I really don't know what I'd study. There are so many things. I was a smart kid in school. I was in the top twenty students. I suppose agriculture or something like that. I liked chemistry." She shrugged again. "I haven't given it much thought because I knew it wouldn't amount to much. I know Prim is going for pre-med. She wants to be a doctor."

"She told me that once. I told her it was a good idea since artists rarely get a good deal later on."

She nodded. "Very true." She played with her fork and watched him across the table. "So what would you do if you weren't a high school art teacher?"

"Probably work in a bakery. Own one someday. That's actually kind of a dream of mine." He smiled nervously.

She reached across the table and placed a hand on top of his. "That's great." She moved her hand away quickly. "But you teach."

"I teach." He nodded. "And I love it. The kids always have some really interesting thoughts that I never had before or come up with something I would have thought without me leading them there. It's so rewarding."

She smiled. "You're doing what you're supposed to be doing, then."

"I suppose so."

The conversation came to a lull and their food was brought out. They dug in and ate for a while.

Katniss said, "Pretty good."

"Mm-hm." Peeta said around a mouthful. He swallowed, "So what's your favorite color?"

She thought about it a moment and then said, "Green. Like forest green. And you?"

"Orange like in the sunset. Soft and kind of dark."

"And your favorite kind of music?"

He chuckled. "I like it all. I find myself drawn to old spirituals, gospel. I've never been religious, but the songs always kind of make me feel…" He shrugged. "It's hard to explain."

"I understand." She said softly.

"But I also really like rock and pop and movie soundtracks." He chuckled. "I like everything."

"I prefer 90s pop and country myself. But Prim forces the current stuff on me." She laughed. "But I like it."

They talked about more of their interests. Peeta told a few corny jokes and Katniss couldn't get enough. She hung on his every word, not wanting the evening to end. But soon her food was all gone and she was too full to even contemplate dessert.

Katniss pushed her plate away and picked up her glass of water. "That was better than I remember."

Peeta grinned and finished off his last bite. "Always delicious." He asked for the check.

They sat in silence once again smiling at each other over their water glasses. The check arrived just moments later and Peeta scooted out of the booth and Katniss followed as he walked to the counter to pay. She didn't want the date to be over, but both of them had to work the next day.

The drive back was too short. Katniss sang along to the radio again. Peeta hummed and listened and wished he could record her and go back to hear it over and over. He parked the car in her driveway and they both just sat.

She looked over and smiled. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure." He followed her to the house and waited as she unlocked it.

"Looks like Prim is still out studying." She observed. She pulled out her phone once they were inside and sent a text. "_You have a curfew_."

"_I know. I'll be home in a bit. Make sure your bedroom door is closed. I don't need to see Mr. Mellark naked_."

Katniss snorted and put her phone away. "Prim'll be home soon." She said.

Peeta nodded. "Okay. I suppose I should go."

"You don't have to run off." She said quickly. "Would you like the dime tour?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'd love it."

She showed him around the small single story house. There wasn't much to it, but she was proud of it. And happy she and Prim had cleaned that morning. "This is my favorite part." She said as she stopped by the back door out of the kitchen. "My dad built this." She stepped out and walked to a brick fire pit and lit it easily. She sat down on a nearby chair and motioned for him to join her.

Peeta took the seat and leaned close to the fire. It was a cold night. "This is nice."

"Thanks." Katniss pulled her coat around her shoulders. "My friend Gale and I set up targets back there." She pointed off into the distance. "And we shoot from here. I'm better than him."

He laughed. "I'd love to watch you guys sometime."

"I'll let you know when we're getting together. If you're free, you're definitely welcome."

"I'd be delighted." He watched her a moment and then asked, "When can I see you again?"

She giggled. "I work late every day this week."

"How late is late?"

She thought a moment. "Until seven Monday and Wednesday. Just till six every other day."

"Can I bring you dinner? You and Prim? On Friday?" He was anxious for her answer.

She nodded. "Okay. Sure. I don't know if Prim will be around or not, though."

"I guess I'll call and see."

"I hope we talk more this week." She said softly.

"Do you text?"

"I do."

He nodded. "Then I'll text."

"I have to leave my phone in my locker at work, so don't be offended if I don't respond right away. I'll check it every break."

"I'm not supposed to have mine out either. I leave it in my desk drawer."

"I don't go in until noon tomorrow, but I'll be up with Prim. So if you want to text me before school..." She watched him nervously.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Prim called from inside, "Katniss?"

"On the back porch." She called back.

Peeta stood. "I guess I should go."

Katniss followed. "I guess you should."

Prim opened the back door and watched them a moment before she backed up. "I'll give you two a minute."

"I'm leaving." Peeta said.

Katniss motioned for him to precede her through the door. She followed him to the front of the house and they stood awkwardly for a moment.

Peeta chuckled nervously and then kissed her cheek. "I'll text you in the morning."

"I'll answer it." She grinned. "And don't forget about Friday."

"I won't." He stepped out the door. "See you tomorrow, Prim."

"Good-bye, Mr. Mellark." Prim called.

"Bye." Katniss said.

"Bye." Peeta finally left and headed toward his car.

Katniss turned and saw Prim pursing her lips. She made smooching noises. "Katniss has a boyfriend." She sang.

"Shut up." Katniss said, blushing. She walked back out and put out the fire in the pit.

Prim followed. "Tell me about it."

Katniss shrugged and walked back inside. "Not much to tell. We ate and talked and then came back here and talked some more. He said he wants to bring us supper Friday. I said it was fine, but I didn't know if you would be here."

"I'll make sure to have plans that night." She made more smooching noises and went to her room. "Goodnight, Katniss."

"Goodnight, Prim. I love you."

Prim paused and smiled. "I love you, too."

Katniss's phone when off as she was climbing into bed a little while later. It was a text from Peeta.

"_I know I said I'd text tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait. I had a good time tonight_."

She smiled. "_I did too_."

"_So what are doing?_"

She turned out her lamp and reclined on her bed to respond. "_I'm in bed. I was thinking about reading a bit, but I changed my mind. What about you?_"

His reply took a while. "_Thinking about something silly._"

"_Oh? Care to share?_" She put her phone on her chest and closed her eyes as she waited for his answer.

Another long stretch of time passed before his text came through. "_Just that I felt amazing being with you and I never felt that before and I think I might be smitten with you._"

She giggled and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She was doing lot of that lately. She typed out a reply. _"I feel the same way._"

"_I don't want to wait for Friday to see you again. How about I bring donuts tomorrow for breakfast?_"

"_Okay. That's fine. I'll have the coffee brewed. Or are you more of a tea man?_"

"_I like coffee. See you around 7?_"

"_7 works._"

"_Goodnight, Katniss._"

"_Goodnight, Peeta_."

Shegot up and ran to Prim's room. She bounced on her sister's bed, disturbing her reading.

"What?" Prim asked.

"He's bringing donuts in the morning." Katniss said excitedly.

Prim closed her book and set it aside. "Can he not get enough of you or something?" She asked with a teasing grin.

Katniss giggled. "I guess not. Look what he said to me." She handed over her phone.

Prim took it and read over the conversation. She put her hand over her mouth and said, "Aww. That's so sweet. Smitten. He's smitten with you." She gave the phone back. "I can't wait to tease him."

Katniss placed a hand on her sister's knee. "Listen, I know you and Peeta are pretty cool with each other, but don't do it at school, okay? Just when he's here or if we see him around town. Can you do that?"

She nodded. "Of course. School and his private life should stay separate."

"Good." Katniss leaned forward and kissed Prim's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: The comments, follows, and favorites are fantastic. And the reader count is amazing! Thank you all so much for all you are doing. Reviews are very welcome, even if all you wish to say is "great chapter." And if you'd rather, you can come see me on my Tumblr at booksrockmyface._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Six

Katniss had just finished pouring water into the coffee pot when there was a knock on the door. She looked up at the clock to see it was seven on the nose. She answered it and found Peeta standing on the other side with his hands behind his back. "You're exactly on time."

He shrugged. "I'm an early riser. And I show up everywhere exactly when I say I'm going to. Sometimes before." He pulled a storage container from behind his back. "Fresh donuts."

She looked from the box to his face. "Did you make those?"

He nodded. "I did."

She waved him inside. "When you said donuts, I thought you were going to go to a shop."

He shook his head. "I love making donuts. Hi, Prim."

Prim stopped in her tracks with a brush halfway through her hair. "Hey, Mr. Mellark." She pulled the brush the rest of the way through her hair and stood awkwardly.

Katniss jumped in, "I just turned the coffee pot on."

"Fantastic!" Peeta said, following her into the kitchen. "I didn't sleep much last night." He admitted as she took out three cups from the cabinet above the coffee maker. "I was trying to decide what kind of donuts to make. And trying to come up with ways to spend time with you before Friday."

Katniss sat a cup in front of him. "Do you take milk or sugar?"

"Just a little milk, please." He opened the container and held it out to Prim. "Help yourself."

She reached in and took one as Katniss sat the sugar bowl in front of her with a cup of coffee. "You know me so well." She said as she started dumping several spoonfuls of the sugar into her cup.

"You like to drink coffee flavored syrup?" Peeta asked with a smirk before he took a bite of donut.

She shrugged. "I don't like strong coffee."

Katniss shook her head. "She's a bit of a wimp."

Peeta asked, "And how do you drink yours? Black?"

"Teaspoon of sugar and just a touch of milk." She bit into a donut and her eyes went wide. "These are better than the deli at the grocery store."

"They were made with love." As soon as the words left his mouth he started to blush. "I mean, made especially for you. Not mass produced."

Prim giggled. "Mr. Mellark, you love Katniss."

Peeta laughed nervously. "Well, I don't know that yet."

"Just smitten, then?" Prim asked with a giggle.

Katniss kicked her under the table.

"Ouch!" Prim gasped.

Peeta chuckled. "Yeah, I am smitten." He looked to Prim. "And I also was thinking, this thing with Katniss is just starting, but I hope to be around quite a bit and I hope you two can come to my place some. So, Prim, when we're not in school or at a school function, I would feel more comfortable if you would call me Peeta. But at school, definitely Mr. Mellark."

Prim smiled like she had just been let in on a big secret. "Sure...Peeta." She giggled. Then she started singing, "Peeta and Katniss sittin' in a tree—"

"Prim." Katniss warned.

"Sorry." Prim said, contrite.

There was an awkward silence as everyone finished their donuts.

Katniss Broke it as she reached into the container for another. "So what ideas did you have?"

Peeta blinked several times. He'd been watching her and hadn't heard her question. "About?"

"Trying to get more time before Friday." She explained.

"Oh." He chuckled. "Um, I could bring you breakfast another day. Maybe take you to breakfast. Or, I could bring dessert later another night."

"Sounds like you have the week planned." Katniss said softly.

"We don't have to do any of it. But I will make dinner Friday."

"At your place." Prim said. "And I will have plans."

Katniss kicked her again.

"That's child abuse." Prim told her.

A cloud crossed over Peeta's face, but he shook it off quickly. "I'd love to have you over to my place, Katniss."

She nodded. "I'd like that, too."

"So what are you bringing us tomorrow?" Prim asked.

"That'll be a surprise." Peeta said. He winked at Katniss and Prim started giggling. "But I promise nothing too fancy."

"I hope not." Katniss said. "We're not fancy around here when it comes to breakfast."

"We're not fancy around here when it comes to anything." Prim pointed out.

Peeta chuckled. He looked at his watch. "I need to get to work. I usually open up my classroom early so kids can study in there." He looked to Prim. "Or if some certain students like to paint before school."

Prim shrugged. "I don't have a great place to paint around here."

"We can fix something up if you really want." Katniss assured her.

She stood. "I'm fine. Better go get my things."

The others watched her leave. Peeta finished his coffee. "Have a good day at work."

"You too." She followed him to the door. They stood there a moment. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled. "I know I just met you, but I really like you."

"I really like you, too."

He finally left. Katniss watched out the window as Peeta's Jeep made its way out to the road.

"Katniss has a boyfriend." Prim sang.

Katniss chuckled. "Not a boyfriend."

"Not yet. But he is a guy that is _smitten_ with you." Prim giggled. "So when do you go in again?"

"Noon to seven. You'll have to fend for yourself for supper tonight."

"I'll cook for you." Prim offered. "I'm almost an adult. I should start taking more responsibility."

"There are a few things around here. Don't burn the house down." She followed Prim out the door. "Make good choices."

Her sister laughed. "Okay."

She took out her phone and dialed Gale. "You busy today?"

"Just dropped Madge off at work. Heading to my job. Why?"

Katniss looked up at the clock. "Getting a late start. Are you giving the trees time to sleep in?"

"Very funny." He said dryly. "We're starting a new spot today and the supervisor said not to come in until eight. It's a little swampy. They want to give it another look before we let trucks back there. Anyway, how was the date last night? You said you'd call."

"I know I did. Sorry." She sat down on the couch and recounted the evening. "And then he brought us donuts this morning. Homemade ones, Gale. His dad owned a bakery, so he knows some stuff."

Gale chuckled. "That ought to satisfy your sweet tooth."

"Yeah, it ought to. Gale, I really like him." She said the last softly.

She could hear the smile in her friend's voice when he said, "Sounds like it. I'm happy for you."

"So how are things with you and Madge? We don't get much chance to talk at work."

"We're good. I think I'm going to propose soon."

Katniss laughed. "Finally? Are you going to do something big or just pop the question?"

"I don't think she'll want anything overly involved. I'll just make her dinner and give her a ring. Which reminds me, will you help me look for one? They all start looking the same after a while. I need a woman's opinion."

"I'm not really into jewelry."

"But you do know what looks good and what Madge likes. Please?"

"Sure." She thought a moment. "Are you planning on doing it soon because I work late every day this week. And I work Saturday opening to noon. We could go that afternoon if you want."

"Okay, sure. Saturday afternoon." He sighed. "Time for work. Have a good day."

"You too." She hung up and reclined on the couch. She really did like Peeta. And she hoped that this was the start of something great.

Her phone went off with a text. She smiled when she saw Peeta's name pop up on the screen. "_I just wanted to send you a message to say that I hope you have a good day at work._"

She replied, "_I hope the same for you._"

"_Finnick just came in and asked me about the date. He said Annie wanted to know, but I know he's the one who was more curious. Lol_"

"_lol. My friend Gale was just asking. But I called him first to gush about you._"

She got up and started cleaning up the kitchen as she waited for his reply. It took a while as he must have been busy with his class.

"_You never told me much about Gale._" His response said.

She thought a moment and said, "_He's a great friend. Very supportive. There were a few times I was struggling with Prim and he stepped in to help. Especially right after my mom's suicide._"

"_I'm glad you had someone._" He replied.

She smiled to herself. "_Yeah, I don't know how I would have made it without him and my uncle._"

"_Oh, an uncle. You didn't mention an uncle. Is he scary? Should I be worried I'll get my ass kicked if I piss you off?_"

Katniss laughed. "_I think you might. Just don't break my heart._"

Peeta's next text didn't come for a while. She had folded an entire load of clothes and put them away when her phone finally buzzed. "_I don't plan on it._"

She grinned. He liked her. He really did. And she was falling more and more in love with him. Not that she would dare call it love just yet. This was just the beginning. "_I have to get ready for work._"

"_I should probably focus on my work._"

"_Yeah, that's kind of important._"

He asked after a long break, "_Can I bring you dessert tonight?_"

"_What if I bring you something? Tell me where you live._"

"_You shouldn't trouble yourself._"

She sat in her car and said, "_You put yourself to a lot of trouble for donuts this morning. Now, send me your address._"

He sent it along and said, "_But you really don't need to._"

"_I'm going to anyway. See you later._" She drove to work and spent the entire day trying to figure out what to bring to Peeta.

* * *

"Do you have a condom?" Prim asked as Katniss gathered her coat by the front door.

Katniss gave her sister an incredulous look. "Prim, for crying out loud, I just started dating the guy."

"Yeah, but this is the third time you're seeing him. And it counts as a date. Don't you know the three date rule? And you should also know that the guy isn't the only one responsible for safe sex practices. _You_ told me that."

Katniss chuckled. She kissed her sister's forehead. "Don't stay up too late." She picked up a box beside the door filled with Madge's best apple turnovers made especially for Katniss. She arrived at Peeta's apartment a short time later. She knocked on the door and waited.

Peeta opened it a moment later with a smile. "Please, come in." He stepped aside.

"My friend Madge works in the deli and she makes really great apple turnovers." She held out the box.

"Oh, fantastic." He took the box as she shed her coat and hung it by the door. He led her into the kitchen area just beyond the living room. "I'll give you the nickel tour." He said, playing on her offer from the day before. "This is the kitchen." He pointed, "That's the living room/dining room." He led her across the small room to a door. "And this is my bedroom, bathroom's through there." He turned. "This is my place."

"It's cute." She said.

He chuckled. "It's tiny. But it's all I really need."

"I like it."

He motioned for her to have a seat and went into the kitchen. "I'll stick these in the oven to warm them a bit and we can talk." He put the pastries on a pan and walked around the island that separated the rooms.

She noticed he was limping. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Just been up and about too long."

"Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine." He sat down and watched her a moment. "It was a lawnmower accident."

"What was?"

"The leg." Peeta said. "I was ten. I was mowing up a hill and I lost my grip and it came down on my shin. Tore it up pretty badly and they couldn't repair it."

Katniss nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He shrugged. "It's been my life."

"Yeah." She said softly.

They sat awkwardly for a while until the timer went off in the kitchen. He got up and hurried in there as she watched. He sat a plate in front of her with a fork. "What would you like to drink? I have milk, water?"

"Milk, please?"

He brought her a glass and sat down with his own plate and glass of milk. He took a bite and nodded. "Delicious."

"I'll make sure to tell Madge you said so." She said with a smile.

"I may have a run for my money." He said.

"You may."

They ate in silence. Katniss sat her plate aside with several bites left while Peeta continued.

"So when did you decide you wanted to be a teacher?" She asked.

He smiled. "I knew I wanted to be a professional artist, but I wasn't sure how. And then I realized if I was able to teach future artists, I could show off my talent as well. And I knew it would also give me a chance to encourage and help kids who might need it. I had a bit of a rough childhood and there were some really great teachers in my life, especially high school, who helped me make it through."

"Rough how?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "That will be for another day. I don't want to get into it tonight. It's kind of late for something like that."

She watched him a moment and then nodded. "I understand."

"There's a lot I want to tell you, Katniss. I want to tell you everything, things even Finnick and Annie don't know. But I don't want to scare you away."

"I get that." She placed her hand on his knee. "You tell me when you're ready."

He patted her hand. "Thank you."

She looked at the clock. "It's kind of late. I should go. I bet you have things to grade."

He shook his head and clasped her hand. "You don't have to run off."

She turned her hand over and squeezed. "I know."

He leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She smiled and returned the kiss. "I have to go." She stood. "I like your place."

"You're welcome back any time." He followed her to the door. "Thanks for the turnovers. Tell your friend Madge we'll have to have some sort of competition."

"I will." Katniss chuckled. "Madge is dating my friend Gale, by the way. If you and she have baking competitions and Gale and I are constantly trying to figure out who is the better archer, we'll be those couples no one wants to be around."

Peeta laughed. "Well, a little friendly competition is good every once in a while. It keeps people on their toes."

She nodded. "You don't have to bring breakfast in the morning." She pulled her coat back on.

"Okay."

"I mean, it's nice and I appreciate it, but don't feel like it's an obligation."

He grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's not an obligation, it's a really good excuse to see you. And you make really good coffee."

She laughed and stepped out the door. "Then I'll see you in the morning."

"Seven?"

She nodded. "Seven." She watched him a moment and then turned and walked out of the apartment with a bounce in her step.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Two chapters in one day? Holla! Also, this one is longer than all the others so far and there's some extra Odesta sprinkled in with the Everlark. Let me know what you think.  
_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Seven

"That one." Katniss pointed. "It's small, unobtrusive, and it looks like it's at the lower end of your budget. Madge will love it."

Gale pointed to the ring and asked the clerk to see it.

"Would your fiancée like to try it on?" He asked.

Katniss laughed. "I'm an advisor, not the intended bride."

Gale picked it up and looked it over. He nodded. "She would like it. What size do you think?"

Katniss looked at her own hands. "I think her hands are about the size of mine. Maybe a seven?"

The clerk handed her a ring sizer. "To be certain."

They left the jeweler's a short time later with the order complete. Gale would be able to pick up the ring the next week.

"So this bread guy..." He began.

Katniss laughed. "Peeta."

"Yeah, him." Gale started his car and sat there a moment. "So it's working out?"

"So far." She nodded. "We've barely been seeing each other for a week."

"But in that week you've seen each other every day." He pointed out.

She nodded. "True."

He put the car in gear and began driving. "I was worried about you." He finally said.

"Worried?"

"Yeah, you've had a rough life. And when we didn't work out..."

"Were you worried I was hung up on you? If you remember correctly, I was the one who decided we were better off as friends. I was the one who worked the hardest at keeping up with you after the official breakup. I've been over that part of my life for a while. I don't even think about it. Well, I didn't until I met Peeta."

"We should have the talk. Like we did with Madge. Assure him we're just friends, that we would never do anything other than be friends."

Katniss nodded. "Yeah." She chewed her thumbnail for a while. "Want to come over tomorrow and shoot some targets?"

"Sure. I'll see what Madge has planned."

"Bring her along. I'll invite Peeta. He'd probably show up at my place anyway." She smiled and felt content in the truth of her statement. "Finnick and Annie invited Prim and me to dinner tonight. And since next week is Thanksgiving, Haymitch and Effie are giving us a reprieve on the Sunday lunch. I'm totally sleeping in tomorrow."

Gale laughed. "You deserve it."

They sang along to Taylor Swift, Gale's guilty pleasure that he didn't feel the least bit guilty about, as they made their way back to Katniss's house. They were comfortable enough with each other that they didn't need to do much talking anymore.

He parked in her driveway behind Prim's truck. He put out his hand to stop her from getting out. "I'm happy for you, Katniss. Whatever happens, I'll always be your friend. Remember that."

"I will." She kissed his cheek and got out of the car. "Let me know about tomorrow."

"I'll text as soon as I talk to Madge."

She walked inside to find Prim sketching on the couch. She looked over her sister's shoulder and saw a reproduction of the entertainment center. Definitely better than anything Katniss could have done.

"Did he find one?" Prim asked as she closed her sketchbook.

"Yep." Katniss pulled out her phone and showed her sister the screen.

"Where's the diamond?" Prim squinted at the screen.

Katniss gave her a gentle shove as she took the phone back. "You know Madge and Gale both aren't much for frills."

"It's pretty. Madge will love it. So when is he doing it?" Prim was a big romantic and always rooted for everyone to find love, even if it had been elusive for her.

"It'll be ready next week. He'll do it sometime then. So don't say anything when you see her next." Katniss warned.

Prim made a motion of zipping her lips and locking them. "My lips are sealed."

"Good." Katniss laughed. "Finnick and Annie invited us over this evening. Peeta will be there."

"Oh, really?" Prim asked. "You never told me about dinner last night."

"It was dinner." Katniss said. "We just ate and talked and then I came home. But you shouldn't brush it off the next time he offers to cook because he's really good. He pan fried some steaks and I swear I went to heaven with every bite."

Prim chuckled. "I didn't want to intrude on your date."

"Well, thank you." She sighed. "I know it's only been a week, but I think I could spend the rest of my life with him."

Prim wrapped her in a tight hug. "I hope so. You've given up so much of your life for me. It's time for you to do something for yourself." She stepped back. "At least try not to break his heart until after I graduate."

Katniss laughed. "I'll try."

* * *

Katniss knocked on the door and heard several feet scrambling to it. There was an argument about who would open it until Annie finally did. Just behind her Finnick and their son were still arguing about who should have opened it.

"Sometimes I think I have two adolescents and not just one." Annie said as she ushered them in.

Prim and Katniss laughed and followed her into the kitchen where they found Peeta stirring a pan of sauce. He smiled shyly at Katniss and they exchanged greetings.

Prim started singing softly, "There you see her, sitting there across the way."

"Prim, don't." Katniss warned.

She continued anyway, "You don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl."

Finnick joined in the next stanza as Katniss grew even more uncomfortable. Annie tried feebly to get them to stop, but it continued on until Peeta finally pulled Katniss into the next room.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't apologize. It was a good suggestion. I'm just not much for public displays of affection." He leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss over her lips.

She smiled shyly and stepped away. "My sister is still in trouble."

He slipped his hand into hers and tugged. "So's my best friend." He led her back into the kitchen where all four of the others pretended to be casual, but it was clear they were all listening at the door.

Katniss let go of Peeta's hand and stepped up to the stove. "So what's cooking?" She stirred the pot Peeta was just standing over.

He stood beside her. "That's some sauce I made at home and was forced to bring here. Annie is making chicken parm." He pointed to the electric skillet in the corner where several pieces of chicken were breaded and frying. "As soon as that's done, we'll put it in a large baking pan, pour this over it and cover it very liberally with mozzarella and bake it until the cheese is nice and bubbly."

Finn said proudly, "I get to watch the pasta."

Katniss smiled at him. "That's a big responsibility."

He nodded. "But I know when it's perfect."

Finnick ruffled his hair. "His mom taught him well."

Annie grinned at her husband. "Look at the flatterer I married." She leaned over the counter and he met her the rest of the way for a kiss.

Finn pretended to gag. "Get a room!"

"Already have one." Finnick said, sticking his tongue out at the boy.

Finn giggled and went to work on getting the spaghetti on to boil.

Katniss stepped away from Peeta finally. And the moment she did, she regretted it. She liked the feel of his closeness. There was something calming about him that made all her daily worries melt away. She tapped Prim's nose. "You're ridiculous, Little Duck." She said softly.

"Did he kiss you?" Prim whispered.

"None of your business." Katniss chuckled.

They watched as Annie and Peeta assembled the chicken, sauce, and cheese in the baking dish. Finnick did commentary like they were in a cooking show, which made everyone laugh. After Annie put the chicken in the oven, Peeta took Katniss's hand and led her out onto the patio.

"They're all watching." Katniss pointed out.

"I know." Peeta shrugged and sat down in the chairs they'd sat in the previous week. "They're all anxious to know what's going on with us."

"So what is?" She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

He watched her nervously. "Um… What do you want to be going on?"

"I'd like to be your girlfriend." She swallowed. "If that's what you want."

His smile turned confident. "I do."

"Then that's what's going on and they can all get off our backs about it." She said.

He chuckled and reached out his hand. She slipped hers into it and he brought it to his lips. They were soft and warm on her knuckles. An unexpected giggle escaped her and she covered her mouth. They sat in comfortable silence holding hands for several long minutes. Katniss almost forgot where they were or why they were there.

Finnick poked his head out the door and called. "Hey, lovebirds, time to eat."

Katniss stood first and pulled Peeta to his feet. He smiled as they came face-to-face just before he kissed her softly. Everyone inside cheered and wolf whistled at them. Peeta looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

"Just kissing my girlfriend." He called. "No cheering necessary."

Katniss chuckled and gently shoved his shoulder. "Come on, I'm starving."

The table was set with a large salad, the noodles, chicken, and some garlic bread. Peeta took a seat beside Katniss. Under the table he rested a tentative hand on her leg and gave it a squeeze before taking it away. She smiled at him and then returned the gesture. They started passing the food around the table.

Annie asked, "Prim, have you heard back from any colleges yet?"

"I've been accepted at Panem University, actually." She said with a smile. "I'm going to stay at home and commute."

"What are you majoring in?" Peeta asked.

"Pre-med. But I also have some of those art scholarships you helped me apply for and one requires at least a minor. So I have the first year pretty much paid for except my books and supplies."

Finnick said, "You know we could look into some swim stuff to help with that."

"I don't want to spread myself too thin." She said.

"She has some money our dad put away to help." Katniss said.

Prim looked across the table. "You never told me that."

"I was going to give you the account information as a Christmas present." She answered. She smiled sheepishly. "Now I have to think of something else. Socks, I guess."

"You should find some with ducks on them." Prim said with a giggle.

The rest of the group looked at them oddly.

Katniss explained, "She had to wear a uniform to her elementary school and her shirt tail was constantly coming out, so I started calling her Little Duck and it became her nickname."

"I have a lot of duck themed things she got me as gag gifts over the years." Prim chuckled.

Peeta laughed. "That's awesome."

Finnick said with a grin, "No wonder you swim so well. Like a duck to water."

Prim pointed at her teachers in turn. "This stays in this room." She warned.

They both assured her it would.

"What's pre-med?" Finn asked.

"It means I want to be a doctor." Prim told him. "So I take some classes in college that get me ready and then I go to medical school and become a doctor."

"Cool." He said. He looked across the table to Peeta. "So are you going to marry Katniss?"

Katniss nearly choked on her food. Peeta pounded on her back until she reached for her water glass. She waved him off.

Annie told her son, "Not all people get married, Finn. And not many people get married after knowing each other a short time like your father and I did. Peeta and Katniss just started dating and it's not very tactful to ask when a couple is getting married unless they have told you they are getting married. Now apologize."

Finn nodded and looked at Katniss and Peeta again. "I'm sorry I asked. That was rude."

Katniss rasped, "It's fine."

Peeta said, "Apology accepted, buddy."

Prim watched everyone a moment and then said to Annie, "You never told me you had a short courtship."

She and Finnick shared a smile. "We'd barely been dating a month." Annie explained. "We'd known each other quite a while as acquaintances. We ran in the same circles. And he was just about to start college when we started going out. Tell them how you asked."

Finnick chuckled. "It was the week before I left. I said I wasn't sure when I'd ever come back. Then I handed her this ring I got out of one of those gumball machines and I got down on one knee and I said, 'I don't know where I'm going from here, but I'd love your company.' We went to the courthouse the next day and got married."

"And the next week, I found out I was pregnant with this little peanut." Annie added. She ruffled her son's hair.

"Mom!" Finn put his face in his hands.

Prim sighed. "It's so sweet. Do you still have that ring?"

Annie nodded and left the table. She came back a short time later with a clear plastic cube. She handed it to Prim and took her seat. "He bought me the real one after he got the job here. I wore that for a year around my neck. I never wanted to lose it so I didn't wear it on my finger after the wedding."

"The chain you wore it on was worth about fifty times what the ring was." Finnick said with a sentimental grin.

"We finally found a place that could preserve it in the plastic for a keepsake."

Prim passed it across the table to Katniss. "That's awesome. I want something like that."

"Finish college first." Finnick suggested. "I love my family, but college is stressful enough."

Annie nodded. "We fought constantly those first couple years. But we figured it out." She looked to Prim. "Do whatever feels right. If you meet a guy in college and want to get married before you finish, that's up to you. No marriage is perfect."

"But you guys are pretty close." Peeta pointed out.

Annie nodded. "We work really hard at it."

The rest of the conversation around the table was about small things. Katniss really didn't pay much attention. The talk of marriage made her uncomfortable. Her parents' marriage ended in sadness and death and what she knew of Peeta's, it wasn't much better.

His hand came to rest on top of hers on the table and squeezed gently. The look on his face told her he had the same thought.

A short time later, the table was cleared and the dishes were loaded in the dishwasher. They sat around chatting a while longer in the living room while a movie played on the TV. No one was paying attention. Katniss and Peeta became silent.

He leaned close and whispered, "Let me drive you home."

She nodded and stood with him.

Prim followed, but Katniss stopped her. She reached into her pocket and handed over her keys. "Take good care of that. I'm going with Peeta."

Finnick looked between them and waggled his eyebrows.

Peeta shoved his shoulder as he walked past. "I'm just driving her home, you perv."

Finnick and Prim exchanged a look and he started humming Kiss the Girl again. Prim joined in. Peeta shook his head and led Katniss to the front door.

In the car, Peeta stated laughing. Katniss laughed along with him.

"I'm sorry about Finnick. He can be a bit of an endearing asshole." He said as he drove.

"And I'm sorry about Prim. She never had much chance to tease me about guys before." She reached over and took his hand. "Are you free tomorrow afternoon? Gale and I are going to do some target practice."

"I can always make myself free for you. But tomorrow I definitely am." He kissed her knuckles. "Will Madge be there? I should bake something and show off."

She laughed. "She will. Make some of those chocolate chip cookies."

"I can do better than chocolate chip."

"Tell me more."

He shook his head. "It's a surprise."

She squeezed his hand. "I like your kind of surprises. Those brownies you brought us the other morning were delicious."

"Brownies aren't just for dessert." He chuckled.

"I'll have to actually start working out now that I'm dating you. Otherwise I'll gain so much weight I won't be able to move."

"I'll cook healthy things for you, too." He promised.

Katniss started singing along to the radio. Peeta sat and happily listened. He sang softly along, but never loud enough to overpower her. He pulled into the driveway of her house and turned off his Jeep. He leaned across the space between them and pulled her in for a kiss.

She smiled. "You've done that quite a bit today."

"I've never…" He looked away. "I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you, too." She sighed. "Would you like to come in?"

He shook his head. "I should go. I have to look through my recipes and find out what my best bet is to impress your best friend."

"Walk me to the door at least." She requested.

"Sure." He got out and hurried to her side to help her out. He held her hand and walked with her. He waited while she unlocked the door and turned on the light inside. "What time tomorrow? I just realized I never asked."

"I think around four. We can order pizza or something for supper."

He nodded. "I'm sure Prim is tired of seeing me."

"I'm sure she is. But I'm not yet."

"I'm not your teacher." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But that would be illegal."

She laughed. "Yes. Come tomorrow whenever you want. I'll be here. And I want you here. And Prim can go spend the day with her friends if she's had enough of you."

Peeta looked her over and nodded again. "All right."

"I'll have the coffee ready." Katniss leaned forward and kissed him once more. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." He watched her get inside and then went back to his car. Prim pulled in and she beeped the horn. He waved and drove away with one last longing thought of Katniss.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one, but totally full of awesome! Thanks for the reads, follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys rock!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Eight

Peeta paced his apartment for several minutes before he decided to call Katniss and ask her if it was okay for him to come over.

"Of course." She said enthusiastically. "Prim is eating lunch and hanging out with her friends, so I'm alone. Kind of bored."

He grinned. "What do you say to baking something with me?"

"I'm not a good baker." She admitted. "Better cook."

"Well, you'll have to prove that. You're cooking next."

She laughed. "I make good meatloaf. I could make it tomorrow. I work open to eleven."

He thought about it a moment. "Okay, sure."

"So what are we baking. I may have ingredients."

"Shortbread cookies. Sugar, flour, butter."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Pretty simple."

"Simple, but delicious." He assured her as he pulled on his coat.

She paused a moment and he heard her cabinets opening and shutting. "I have a bit of flour, but not much. Plenty of sugar, I just bought a new five pound bag. How much butter do you need?"

"A stick."

"I have just one full stick left."

"I'll run by the store and pick up some flour and butter. And what do you say to homemade pizza? I have a great dough recipe."

She paused. "You don't have to do that."

"I know. But I want to." He smiled into the phone. "I'll see you soon."

He ran to the grocery store to pick up the things he needed and then appeared at Katniss's door with several bags. "Hi."

"Hi." She chewed her lip a moment and then pressed a kiss to his cheek before she ushered him inside. "Gale and Madge will be here in an hour. And Prim will probably be back for supper with a friend or two."

"I have plenty for a couple pizzas." He started unloading the groceries. He waved a bag of lettuce. "And a giant salad." After the food was put away and the ingredients for the cookies set out, Peeta turned to Katniss. He took her face gently in his hands and kissed her lips softly. "Much better."

She blushed and looked away. "So what do we do now?"

"Now, we start mixing the dough. Do you have measuring cups?"

She took out the measuring cup and he opened up cabinets until he found a bowl. He dropped a stick of butter into it and opened a drawer she pointed out to find a fork.

"Now measure out a quarter cup of sugar." He pressed the butter through the tines of the fork and mixed as she poured the sugar in.

She stood back and watched the muscles in his arms move as he worked the ingredients together. They rippled underneath his shirt and she couldn't help a sigh releasing from her. He looked over and smiled.

"Now a cup of flour. We may need more to help it come together, but that will do for now." He continued to mix, getting his hands in on the job finally. And as she watched him, Katniss had some not-so-PG thoughts about what he could have been doing with his hands.

She cleared her throat and stepped away. "What temperature do you need the oven to be?"

"Three-fifty." He said as he sat the bowl in the fridge. "That needs to cool down a bit before we can do much else."

"So what do we do while we wait for the oven to heat up and the cookies to cool down.

He watched her a moment and then stepped forward. "I have cookie dough all over my hands."

She smiled and met him the rest of the way. "Is that an almost constant thing for you when you're not teaching or painting?"

He held out his hands. "Cookie dough, bread dough, donuts..."

He trailed off as she traced her fingers over his palms. "Did your dad always have flour everywhere?" She asked softly.

Peeta nodded. "My mother always yelled at him for getting it all over the floor and the counters." His face turned grim.

"Did they fight a lot?" Katniss asked.

He swallowed and nodded. "And she took her frustration with him out on me. Never my older brothers, just me."

She slipped her hands into his and squeezed. Then she pressed a kiss to his lips. "That sucks."

He gave her a small grateful smile. "Yeah." He kissed her again. "Thank you for not acting like you feel sorry for me."

"I'm sad for your childhood. But you are a successful man. There's nothing to feel sorry for."

After a short pause, he said, "She beat me, Katniss."

She gasped and clasped his hands tighter. "What?"

He let go and walked to the sink. As he scrubbed his hands he said, "She didn't love me. I don't think I was a difficult child. I just think she was tired by the time I came around and she didn't know how to treat me, the child she didn't love. She made me do all the yard work and house work. That's kind of how the accident happened that took my leg. I was exhausted. I had no business..." He turned off the water and leaned against the sink.

She walked up behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "What should I say?"

He shrugged. "You don't have to say anything."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him with her cheek pressed against his shoulder. He placed his hands on top of hers and leaned back against her. They stayed that way for several seconds before Peeta finally moved gently away. Katniss watched as he removed the cookie dough from the fridge.

"Do you have a rolling pin?" He asked as he applied flour to the counter.

She shook her head. "I don't. Sorry."

"A glass or tall cup will work." He caught her hand and brought it up and kissed her palm. "Thanks."

"What for?" She stepped closer.

"No one's ever just held me like that." He admitted.

"There's plenty of time for more if you want." She assured him. She reached behind him and took a cup out of the cupboard over his head. She stole a kiss just before she handed it to him. "That work?"

He smiled. "Yes. And a perfect shape for the cookies, too. Unless you have cookie cutters."

"I do have some of those. Somewhere. Hold on." She rummaged through her drawers until she produced a few small round cookie cutters. "There you are."

"Now I need a cookie sheet." He began rolling the dough out and she watched as he finished preparing it. He then quickly cut out several circles, leaving very little leftover dough. He put them in the oven and set a timer on the microwave for ten minutes. "And when that goes off, they should be perfect."

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" She asked.

He took her hand and led her toward the table. He sat down in a chair and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his eyes into her neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She cupped his head with one hand and tangled her fingers in his hair. She rested her head against his and sat in contentment at how perfectly they fit together like this. He began to slowly swirl his fingers over her back and she returned the touch on his scalp. This continued until the microwave timer went off. She kissed his forehead and then untangled herself from him.

Peeta pulled the cookies out of the oven.

"These smell delicious." Katniss said as she leaned over the pans he piled on the counter. "How long until I can try one?"

He chuckled. "Not long." He promised.

"Good." He picked up the flour again. "Want to help make some pizza dough? It's better if it sits for a while."

"Okay, sure. I'll hand you ingredients again." She offered.

He shook his head. "You're going to knead it a bit." He reached his hand in the flour and flicked some at her. "Come on, let's get to it.

A short time later, they were both covered in flour up to their elbows and there were two balls of pizza dough resting on the counter under some towels, one looking a little better than the other. Katniss laughed and attempted to wipe the flour away. She only succeeded in smearing it. Peeta reached up and wiped a bit off her nose.

"Katniss, I…" He started, but he wasn't sure how to finish his thought. So he leaned forward and brushed a kiss over her lips.

"Me too, Peeta." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around him.

He grabbed her waist and kissed her again, longer this time. He backed her up against the sink and she pushed herself into him. Her hands trailed down his back and up again, feeling the strength of his muscles.

His hands stayed parked at her waist, though his thumbs drew slow circles. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms tighter around him. She could have stayed in that kiss forever if not for the knock at the door signaling Gale and Madge's arrival.

Peeta sighed as he stepped away. He turned and started putting the cookies onto a plate while Katniss answered the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: If you follow me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface), you may have seen the rundown of the next three to four chapters. If not, you should go follow and see the vagueness I have in mind. (Sexy times soon!)_

_I would like to thank all for reading, favoriting, following, and for all the kind words when you review. The numbers floor me every time I look at them and they just keep growing! I don't know how long this will be, but I hope you stick around._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Nine

Katniss ushered the other two inside and Peeta appeared behind her. Katniss and Gale shared a quick embrace. Katniss's hug with Madge lasted just a few moments longer. She stepped back and indicated the man behind her.

"Peeta, this is Gale and Madge." She introduced. "Gale and Madge, this is Peeta."

Peeta held out his hand to Madge first. "Hi. I think I've seen you before. Do you work at the grocery store?"

She shook his hand and nodded. "In the deli-slash-bakery."

"I wander over there sometimes to look at the cakes. I used to decorate the cakes at my dad's bakery when I was a kid."

Madge chuckled. "I never decorate the cakes unless there isn't anyone else. I'm not very good."

"I really enjoyed the turnovers."

"Well, thank you. Just wait until you try my strawberry tarts. As soon as they're back in season, I'll definitely make you some."

"I look forward to it." He grinned and turned to Gale. "Peeta Mellark."

Gale gave him a very firm handshake. "Gale Hawthorne." He looked the other man over. "I know that name, Mellark. I work with a logger with that name." He thought a moment. "Cooper or Carter."

"Carson?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, that's it. You related?"

"My brother." Peeta said in a tight voice. "We don't speak."

"Oh, that's too bad." Gale said. "He's a pretty nice guy. And your mom always brings us candy at Christmas. Real sweet lady."

Peeta stiffened. "You know not everyone is the way they seem. Just showing a good face to the public. Sweet lady." He scoffed and walked away, mumbling about the cookies.

"What's his problem?" Gale asked, bewildered.

Katniss held up her hand. "Don't, Gale." She followed Peeta into the kitchen where he was pacing like a caged lion and giving himself a sort of pep talk. She said softly, "Peeta?"

He stopped and looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want to leave? Do you need to be alone?" She walked closer and took his hands in hers. "Talk to me."

He looked into her eyes, his own pleading. "I want to stay. I need to be with you. Being alone would only make this worse."

She squeezed his hands. "I'll tell him whatever you want. You don't have to say anything."

He pulled her into his arms and pressed his nose into her hair. "I'm okay. I'll tell them something. A partial truth."

"Okay." She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "As long as you're sure."

"I am." He stepped away and picked up the plate of cookies.

"I'll get some coffee and be right behind you." She quickly arranged the coffee pot, some cups, sugar, and milk on a tray and turned to see he was waiting for her. They walked into the living room together and sat down their trays.

Peeta sat down across from Gale and leaned forward. "I'm sorry for earlier. My family and I have never really clicked. And they haven't been very kind to me. So to hear you say my brother is a good guy and my mother is sweet really doesn't mesh with how I know them. So I would really appreciate it if we didn't talk about it anymore. I don't speak with them unless it's necessary. And I'm pretty sure my mother only ever calls me to guilt me."

Gale nodded. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't know. I won't say anything about them again."

"Thanks."

Katniss rubbed a slow circle between his shoulder blades. "I helped make the cookies."

Peeta gave a relieved chuckle at the change of subject. "She did. You should totally try them."

"Peeta did most of the work." Katniss admitted as she picked one up. "Oh, my god, these are good."

He laughed and leaned closer to her. "Told you simple was best."

Madge and Gale both spoke their appreciation. They exchanged a look. Gale nodded.

"Now is the time we assure you, Peeta, that Katniss and I are just friends and nothing else will ever happen between us." Gale said.

Peeta smiled and nodded. "I get that. I read people pretty well. And I see the way you and Madge are and I can tell that's pretty special. But more importantly, I trust Katniss. I've only known her a short time and I can already tell she's a very trustworthy person. I have no fear about anything happening between you two. I'm not a jealous person anyway."

Katniss slipped her hand into his. "That's good to know."

Peeta asked Gale, "So what exactly do you do?"

"I work in logging. I'm almost head of a crew. I've done pretty much everything. And I'm the one that's been there the longest other than my boss."

Katniss said, "He's been working on the same crew since he was seventeen. He's been put in charge a couple different times."

"Proud of me or something, Catnip?" He asked with a grin."

"Something like that." She chuckled.

Madge grinned. "He is pretty awesome."

"One of these days he may finally get over his fear of marriage and pop the question." Katniss said with a pointed look at Gale.

"Maybe." Gale said. He cleared his throat and picked up another cookie and popped it in his mouth. "I left my bow and arrows in the truck." He stood and dusted off his hands. "Be right back." He kissed the top of Madge's head and left.

"I need to get my stuff out of the closet." She squeezed Peeta's hand and left the room.

Madge and Peeta sat quietly for several seconds. Madge spoke first, "Katniss says you're an artist."

He nodded. "I am. I've embarked on a seasonal set. I did summer and fall. I'll do winter once it's in full swing. I found this really cool little spot with all sorts of flowers and trees. It's a perfect place."

Katniss returned with a quiver of arrows over her shoulder. She was messing with the string of her bow as she walked. "You know, I noticed I never see you with a sketchbook. Prim always has one stashed somewhere wherever she goes."

Peeta watched her a moment as she continued to mess with the string of her bow, lost in the movement of her fingers. He shook his head to clear it. "Um, I do more painting than sketching. It's very bulky to bring the paints and everything with me everywhere." He cleared his throat. "But I wouldn't mind letting you watch me paint sometime."

She smiled. "Just tell me when and where."

"I will." He assured her.

Gale came back inside with his own quiver of arrows and bow. He walked straight out back and the other three followed.

"How many yards?" Katniss asked as she walked out to set up the targets.

The two discussed it as they put everything in place. Madge stood with her hands wrapped around her coffee cup.

"The trash talking usually starts after the third arrow." She said with a grin.

Peeta laughed. "And who usually starts it?"

She leaned closer and said conspiratorially, "Gale because he knows Katniss is better. She usually gets more points. But once Gale beat her by one and he never lets her forget it."

Peeta laughed. "How did Gale learn archery?"

Katniss answered before Madge could. "From me."

Gale said, "She had quite a few years on me. That's why she's usually always better. Except for that once."

Katniss chuckled. "You go first." She stood near Peeta and said softly, "You see how he holds the bow? It's a little sloppy, but no matter how many times I try to fix it."

Gale let his arrow fly and it landed on the edge of the target.

Katniss shook her head. "You really need to listen to me." She lifted the bow and shot the arrow in one swift move. She didn't take nearly as much time to aim as Gale had. She was off-center. She sighed.

"Who needs to listen?" Gale stepped forward and aimed his next, making a bullseye. "Hot damn!"

Madge cheered for him and gave him an enthusiastic kiss.

Katniss stepped forward and landed her arrow right beside his. She turned. "Ha!"

"Watch me make that a cluster." He said. He shot another and it landed beside the rest.

"Well, look at that. Someone has been practicing." She stepped forward and aimed carefully. Her arrow landed among the others.

For the rest of the afternoon, they both attempted to land their arrows in that same cluster. They were mostly successful, but a couple of Gale's went wide. They walked forward to examine it all just as Prim and her friend Jason came out.

"Aw, we missed it." Prim pouted.

Madge brought them up to date. "Peeta's enjoyed the back and forth, I think."

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Peeta said with a laugh.

Katniss and Gale walked back up with their full quivers. Peeta wrapped his arm around Katniss's waist and kissed her cheek.

"How about pizza?" He asked.

"That sounds great." She said. "You want me to help again?"

"I'd love it." He followed her into the house.

They heard Prim's friend say, "I thought you were joking about Mr. Mellark."

"Nope." Prim said. "My sister is totally dating our art teacher."

Katniss laughed and stepped into the kitchen. The others weren't too far behind.

Madge said, "Let's all work together. I always have so much fun cooking with friends."

Peeta nodded, "I totally agree."

So they coupled up and began working on pizzas. Katniss watched her sister a moment. Prim and Jason were taking every opportunity to touch and they were both giddy. Katniss leaned into Peeta. "Are they dating?"

Peeta watched them and nodded. "Sure looks like it."

She smiled and caught her sister's attention. "Want to tell me something?"

Prim blushed, but held her head high. "Jason asked me to be his girlfriend and I said I would be."

"Well, aren't we a great big happy, mushy family?" Katniss said with a chuckle.

Prim laughed. "Definitely!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Some more discussion of abuse and suicide in this chapter. But it's not much. And there are a lot of of good things to make up for it. Please let me know what you think of the events in the end._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Ten

After dinner Monday, their schedules never matched up again. They texted often and with every conversation, Katniss fell even harder for Peeta. He finally called her Thursday morning.

"I can't wait to see you again." He said.

"I can't either. I'm not looking forward to spending the day with my aunt. She's a little high-strung. But my uncle is pretty cool and so's their friend Cinna. And Prim is leaving early, so I'm going to be so bored."

"Well, even with the cool uncle and friend, what do you say to coming over to Finnick and Annie's for dessert? I made some apple cinnamon rolls and a pumpkin pie and some pumpkin chocolate chip cookies."

"All from scratch?"

He chuckled. "Of course. I don't sleep well. So I bake. And I want to share it with you. So if you want to come to Annie and Finnick's after you eat or maybe I can save you some and you can come over to my place much later, I would love it."

"What if I did both?" She asked softly.

"I would like that. Do you work tomorrow?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I open."

He groaned. "Have I mentioned how much I hate your hours? I never get to see you."

"You're preaching to the choir. But it's all I have for now."

He paused. She could hear him taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "So you'll be at Annie and Finnick's?"

"Yeah, I'll be over later." Katniss assured Peeta.

"And Prim isn't coming?" He asked.

"She's going to Jason's for a bit." She pushed some hair out of her face as she looked in the mirror. "He seems like a good kid."

"He does. I've been keeping an eye on him these last few days. He's really attentive. I've given him a few death glares when he gets too handsy."

Katniss laughed. "Look at you being a papa bear for your girlfriend's baby sister."

Peeta chuckled. "I like Prim. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Good to know." She sighed. "I should get going."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Prim made smooching sounds as she hung up the phone. "Bye, Peeta. I love you, my little cupcake."

Katniss gave her sister a gentle shove. "Stop it."

"So we're taking separate cars."

"Yes. I'm going to the Odesta's for dessert and then hanging out with Peeta after." Katniss walked to the front door and gathered her things. "Don't stay out too late, you have a curfew."

Prim nodded. "And you have work in the morning."

"Don't remind me." She made a face. "See you there." She kissed Prim's forehead and headed out the door.

She hummed along with the radio and wished Peeta could be there with her then. She loved her uncle and liked Effie well enough, but she was getting used to having Peeta around. She pulled into the driveway with Prim just behind her and hurried out. The quicker they ate lunch, the quicker they could leave.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Effie said as she ushered them inside. She was looking rather subdued in this year's outfit of deep purple from head to toe: purple dress, purple shoes, purple earrings, purple hair accessories.

"Hi, Effie." Katniss gave her a hug and was happy to do it. She was starting to understand her uncle's love for this woman the more she experienced in life. "That color is good on you." She walked around the other woman to hug Haymitch. "Hey."

"Hey, sweetheart." He said as he hugged her tight.

Effie led them into the living room where she had glasses of apple cider already out. "Help yourselves. We're expecting Cinna and Plutarch will be here soon."

Prim snorted. She still wasn't over Effie having a friend named Plutarch.

"We can't stay all day." Katniss said as she picked up a glass.

"And why not?" Effie asked, putting on a pout.

"Katniss and I have boyfriends." Prim said proudly. "And they want to spend some time with us too."

"The bread guy?" Haymitch asked.

Katniss smiled. "Yes, the bread guy."

"I need to meet him." He looked to Prim. "Your guy too. Teenagers are worse."

Prim heaved a dramatic sigh. "Okay."

Effie pied up, "What about Sunday lunch? Bring them then."

"I work on Sunday." Katniss said. "So I won't be able to make it. You're not meeting my boyfriend without me. And I don't trust _you_ with Prim and Jason." She gave her uncle a teasing grin.

There was a knock at the door and Effie stood to answer. There was a flurry of conversation at the door and then she came in with Cinna on her heels. The dress shop owner was wearing a very nice shade of blue that reminded Katniss of the evening sky just before the sun goes away completely. The man came over and hugged Katniss and Prim before shaking Haymitch's hand.

"You're all looking lovely this afternoon." He complimented, his smile genuine.

"Thank you." Katniss said.

Prim sat down beside him. She'd liked him almost instantly and seemed to gravitate toward him whenever they were all at a gathering together. In turn, Cinna treated her like a little sister he adored rather than an annoyance like Plutarch often did. "Hey, Cinna, ask Katniss about her boyfriend."  
Katniss shook her head, "And then ask about Prim's."

"Both of you have boyfriends now? We'll definitely have to get you into the shop to find a nice seduction dress, Katniss." He winked.

Katniss shook her head. "I don't need a seduction dress."

"Oh, so that ship already sailed?" Prim asked.

"Prim." Haymitch warned.

The girl shrugged. "I'm only teasing."

"I don't need a seduction dress." Katniss said again.

Prim slipped her arm through Cinna's. "You're going to put me in a great prom dress, though, aren't you?"

"I am." He chuckled. "Come in next week and we'll start discussing designs."

Katniss said, "Prom isn't until April."

"But we'll need to get an idea." Cinna said. "And we might have to order something."

Prim smiled and batted her eyes dramatically. "You could design something especially for me."

He chuckled. "If you want."

"Nothing too expensive." Katniss warned them both.

"You get the family discount." He winked. "Which means if you buy the materials to make it from my shop, I won't charge labor."

Katniss shook her head. "That's pretty generous."

He sent his smile to Katniss. "I'll make a killer dress for her. And when all her friends are gushing over it, she can slip in where she got it. It's advertising."

"It's insane. Free labor? That's not always best."

"But the materials will be marked for retail. I'll get a decent profit from that."

Prim said, "Oh, and I have a ton of Twitter and Tumblr followers from all over the place. I'll promo the hell out of the shop and the designer. Maybe that will bring in more clientele. It'll pay for itself."

Cinna nodded. "Yes, of course. We could discuss it more today if Effie has some paper and a pencil?" The last he said to the hostess.

"No need." Prim pulled her sketchbook and a pencil case out of her purse beside the couch and handed them over.

They put their heads together and were lost to the rest of the group for several minutes as they excitedly spoke of waistlines and skirt length and just how much skin was appropriate versus what Prim wanted.

Katniss smiled fondly at her sister. She was happy she had so many people supporting her in every possible way. Katniss had just barely attended her own prom and only did it because Haymitch had agreed to keep Prim company the night it happened. Their mother had been in the hospital after one of many suicide attempts before the actual one.

"So tell us about your boyfriend." Plutarch said. "Haymitch and Effie have just been telling me you finally got a man."

Katniss glared at them.

"Not my words." Haymitch assured her.

Katniss sighed. "His name is Peeta."

"I like that name." Cinna said. He smiled at Katniss. "Go on. Tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Average height, blonde hair, very handsome." She said softly. "He's an artist and a baker and a teacher. He's smart and funny. And he's really sweet. He makes no presumptions about me. And he really seems to like me."

Prim grinned. "You really seem to like him, too."

"I do." Katniss said with a little giggle. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. She had never giggled until she met Peeta.

Effie left to check on the turkey, humming happily as she went. Haymitch excused himself and followed her. From where they all sat, they could see him reach for her and kiss her hard on the mouth. She laughed and slapped him away. He gathered all the other foods and sat them on the table as Effie removed the bird.

"Come and get it." Effie called as she brought the bird along behind her husband.

Katniss couldn't eat fast enough. Of course she _tried_ to eat at a sedate pace, but she wanted to see Peeta more than she wanted to be kind and put off indigestion. She waved off dessert, but took a cup of coffee while the rest ate.

Prim stood before she got any other food. "I'm going to Jason's." She kissed Katniss on the cheek and went around the table hugging everyone else.

"Be careful driving." Katniss told her. "And remember your curfew."

"Same to you. And remember you have to work tomorrow."

She made a face and turned back to the others with her cup of coffee. She listened to everyone else as she finished her drink. She stood and followed Prim's path around the table.

A few minutes later, she stepped up to the Odesta's front door. She raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before her knuckles could make contact.

Peeta grinned. "Hi."

"Hi." Katniss said back. She leaned in and he met her the rest of the way for a soft kiss. "Am I too late for dessert?"

"Nope, we were just about to cut into the pies." He took her hand and led her through to the dining room. He pulled out a chair and indicated for her to sit down. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll get you a plate."

"So you're the famous Katniss." A woman with a buzz cut said from across the table.

"I am." Katniss replied. "And you are?"

She held out her hand. "Johanna Mason."

Katniss shook her offered hand.

Peeta sat a plate in front of her with assorted desserts. "Johanna is Finnick's best friend and former girlfriend. It's one of the reasons I took your friendship with Gale so well. I see how it works out."

Katniss looked around the table and nodded. "Okay. Cool. Nice to meet you, Johanna."

"You, too. Peeta has not shut up about you since he arrived." She went back to her own plate.

Peeta pointed out the assortment on her plate. "Annie made the chocolate pie, Johanna brought the apple from the grocery store, and I made the rest."

"Oh, fuck off about me and my grocery store pie." Johanna said from across the table. "You want me to bake a pie for real? You know I don't cook. It would be a disaster."

Peeta smiled. "You're right, baking is a fine art and you just make a mess of everything."

Finnick snorted from the head of the table.

"Don't you fucking start, Finnick." Johanna warned with a laugh.

Katniss and Peeta shared a look before she finally took a bite. She started with the apple pie. "Did you get this at Capitol Grocery?"

Johanna nodded. "Yeah."

Katniss looked back at Peeta. "Pretty sure Madge made this."

Peeta looked contrite. "Well, that's good to know. Give Madge my compliments."

"I will." She continued to eat as Johanna went on about some run-in with the owner of the grocery store.

"That Snow is such a dick. It was a valid coupon that had just expired the day before." She grumbled.

Katniss shook her head. "He is a big jerk. Be glad you don't have to work for him. Getting a day off is like pulling teeth."

Peeta placed his hand on her knee under the table.

"I'm so sorry." Johanna said. "Maybe it's time to start looking for a new job."

Katniss opened her mouth to say something rude, but Peeta gave her knee a gentle squeeze. She put her hand on top of his. She smiled, "Maybe it is."

Finnick took over the conversation, teasing Annie about some craft she had done with the kids the day before that had caused a big mess.

"You just need to find things to do on your days off that don't include being around here." His wife said.

"But the kids love me." He chuckled. "And you like having me around."

"Maybe." Annie grinned.

Johanna laughed. "I'm so glad you stole him from me. I couldn't do the mushy."

"Me, too." Annie said. "I love the mushy."

Peeta leaned close to Katniss and whispered, "We can leave whenever you want."

Katniss turned her head and whispered back. "You have people overload, too?"

"Majorly. Please say you're ready to go." He rubbed her knee. "And come home with me."

She stole a kiss. "Okay." She finished her slice of pumpkin pie and looked around the table.

Peeta stood and pulled Katniss with him. "We're leaving. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Condoms!" Johanna called after them.

"Jo, for fuck's sake." Finnick said with a laugh. "I've given him that talk so many times, he better have it down."

Peeta helped Katniss into her coat. "We will see you all later." He called as they walked out the door. "Meet you there in just a few minutes." He kissed her softly and then opened her car door for her.

She watched him get in his car and pull out of the driveway before she followed. He sped almost the whole way and she laughed as she struggled to keep up. He took her hand outside the apartment complex and led her up to his apartment.

When Peeta closed the door, Katniss leaned against it and pulled him to her for a long kiss. His hands framed her face as her hands slipped underneath his coat. He broke the kiss and they shared a smile. He stepped back and took off his coat. Hers followed. There was no talking as he led her to the couch and pulled her down beside him.

Their mouths came together again. Peeta's fingers traced down Katniss's temples and across her jaw. They found their way down her neck and along the line of her shoulders and finally down her back to cradle her against him.

Katniss cupped his face and rubbed her thumbs over his cheekbones. Their tongues glided together and they breathed the same breath. She broke the kiss a moment and bit her lip. She brought her mouth to his again and reclined on the couch bringing him with her. Her leg wrapped around his ankle and she paused when she realized it was the false one.

"It's okay." He whispered. "We can stop if that's freaking you out."

"It's not." She pulled him down once more and the kiss continued. She became adventurous and slipped her hands down his back.

She could feel Peeta growing tense the lower her hands went. When Katniss pulled the hem of his shirt out and began to slip her hands underneath, he jerked away. She watched in bewilderment as he stood and started pacing.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked as she pushed herself up.

He shook his head and sat down beside her once more. "You didn't do anything wrong." He clenched his jaw. "I don't want…" He swallowed. "She had this leather strap."

"Oh." She cupped his cheek. "You don't have to say anything else."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "No one has ever seen me without a shirt except my doctor. Not even Finnick and Annie. When I swim at their pool, I wear a shirt."

She kissed him softly and pushed him gently onto the couch and rested her head on his chest. His arms came up around her. She felt him shudder and she lifted her head to see he was trying not to cry.

"It's okay. You can do that if you need to. I'm here." She moved up and rested her head against his. "I'm here." She said again.

He clutched at her and sobbed. She soothed him as best she could.

She whispered again and again, "I'm here. I have you. It's okay."

When all of his tears were spent he took several deep breathes. "I'm sorry I just did that."

She lifted her head and looked down at him. "There's no need to apologize. If you ever need to do that again, just let me know." She kissed him softly and tried to move away, but he held her close.

"Please, not yet."

She rested her head on his chest once more and smiled. It was nice to feel needed by someone new for a change. And her heart grew even more for him in that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter either here or on tumblr (booksrockmyface)._

_Happiest of reading!_

Chapter Eleven

Peeta was in the process of gathering his things to visit Katniss and help her finish setting up for Prim's birthday party when his phone started ringing. He answered it without looking at the readout, thinking it was his girlfriend.

"Hello." He said brightly.

"Hello, Peeta, it's your mother." Came the voice of the woman he never wanted to speak to again.

He bristled. "I told you never to contact me again."

"Please meet with me. I want to speak to you." She sounded genuinely anxious to do so, but he wasn't buying it.

"Forget my number, please, Mother." He said steadily.

"I want to ask your forgiveness. What I did… I was cruel, I know I was. I don't know why I did it, but I did. And I need you to forgive me." She begged.

"Forgive you? For treating me like I wasn't worth the dirt on the bottom of your shoes? Forgive you for hurting me and forcing me to work long hours doing _your_ housework? I don't forgive you."

His mother forged on, "There was this nurse and we started talking about karma and how we bring things upon ourselves. And I was hoping—"

"Hoping that by gaining my forgiveness you would be magically cured? I don't think so. It doesn't work that way. Forget my number. I don't ever want to speak to you again." He pushed the end button and sat down on the couch. He put his face in his hands and took several deep breaths.

His phone rang again. He had the forethought to look at the display this time. Katniss. He pressed the button to accept. He put it to his ear, but didn't say anything right away.

"Peeta? Are you there?" Katniss sounded so far away.

"Katniss." He said softly.

"Something happened." She said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He swallowed. "Why is it that people think that a simple apology can change anything?"

She paused. "I don't know."

He clenched his jaw. "I can't come over after all."

"Can I come there?" She asked gently.

"You have Prim's party to finish getting ready for."

"I do. But she can finish up if you need me."

He looked around his tiny apartment and shook his head. "I'll be fine. But being surrounded by teenagers is the last thing I need right now and I don't want to bring you down."

"The party is over at ten. I'll be over then. Is that okay? Can we plan for that? I'll call before I come over. If you don't want me to, I'll stay away." Her voice was pleading.

"Okay. Call me at ten. I'll be around." He mumbled, "Goodbye." And then hung up. He curled into a tight ball and closed himself off for a while.

Hours later, he heard his phone ring, but he didn't feel like answering it. Part of him knew it was Katniss, but he couldn't make himself connect the two. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but the ringing of his phone became so incessant that he couldn't stand it. He turned it off and tried to go to his room, but there was a frantic knock at the door.

"Peeta, it's Katniss, please open up." She begged as she knocked again. "Please, I need to know you're okay. You scared me when we talked earlier. And you're not answering your phone."

He opened the door and stared.

She let out a relieved breath and stepped into the apartment. She took his face into her hands. "What did she do?"

His face hardened. "She thinks if she gets my forgiveness she won't die. She thinks it's that simple."

"She doesn't realize what she did doesn't deserve your forgiveness." Katniss kicked the door closed and stepped closer. "And you don't have to. But if you do, you don't do it for her, you do it for yourself." She rested her forehead against his. "Peeta, I want you to know that I… I care about you. I care what happens to you. And I want you to be okay. I was so scared."

He nodded. "I am. I'm fine. Better now that you're here." He stepped back and led her to the couch. It was becoming their make out spot these last several days. He gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her in for a kiss. "Will you lay here with me for a while?"

"Of course." She pushed him back and rested her head on his chest. "I had teenagers all over my house. It's a giant mess. I don't want to go home and clean."

He chuckled and trailed his fingers over her back. He picked up her braid and started unraveling it. "You can stay here as long as you need." He combed his fingers through her hair.

"And how long do you need me to stay?" She asked.

He kissed the top of her head. "I don't know. But I do like having you around."

They lay in silence for a long time. She listened to the steady beating of his heart as he continued to comb his fingers through his hair. She felt herself falling asleep.

Softly she said, "I thought about killing myself a few times."

"You did what?" He wasn't entirely sure he'd heard her.

"Thought about killing myself." She repeated. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "I still have the urge when my medication gets all wonky. I asked for help because I didn't want to be my mother. She tried it a bunch of times before she finally did it. Prim needed me. I started going to therapy several years ago. I only started getting Prim to talk to someone after our mom did it" She pressed her eyes into his neck. "You're not the only one with problems, Peeta."

"I should tell you something." Peeta said almost reluctantly.

Katniss raised her head and looked at him. "What do you think you should tell me?"

"I've never had sex before." He said softly. "I'm not very comfortable with myself. Well, you've experienced it. Hardly anyone even sees me without my leg."

She brushed a kiss over his lips. "That's understandable. And completely fine."

He took her face in his hands. "Are you sure? Most people seem to think—"

She put her fingers against his lips. "It doesn't make you any less of a man. Some people just don't do it. There are a lot of reasons and all of them are valid. Yours especially."

He kissed her fingers and pulled them away. "I never wanted anyone to see my scars. I know you must feel them under my shirt when you touch me, but that's a little different. I can imagine it's just my shirt wrinkling."

"You never have to show me, you know. Just keep a shirt on, even if we make love. Never shower with the door open or with me. I don't have to see them."

"I want you to." He swallowed. "Very soon."

She sat up and looked at him a moment. Katniss removed her shirt and watched Peeta expectantly. "You don't have to take yours off yet." She reached out to him and cupped his face. "But I would love to see your scars."

He studied her a moment and then turned around and pulled his shirt over his head. Katniss's breath caught at the sight of the many lashes crossing the expanse of his back. She let it out slowly. She pressed her lips to his shoulder. She spread her hands over his back and continued to trail her mouth over his neck and shoulders.

Peeta sighed. "That feels..."

"If you want me to stop, say it." She assured him.

"Keep going." He whispered. "I like it."

She smoothed her hands up his back as she bent her body lower to trail her lips down his spine. She retraced her kisses up his back and slipped her arms under his around his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I hate that she did this to you."

He was silent.

"But you are loved, Peeta. You may not be loved by her, but that doesn't matter. You're loved by Finnick and Annie and Finn." She swallowed and whispered, "And by me."

He turned and cupped her cheeks. "I can't…" He kissed her softly. "Don't say you love me."

"Why not?"

"Just don't, okay? I'm not ready to hear that yet."

She yawned. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "You should head back." He watched her. "Unless you want to stay here. The bed is pretty comfy. I'll sleep on the couch."

She looked around the room and then shook her head. "If I sleep in the bed, so do you." She took out her phone and sent Prim a text. "_Staying with Peeta. Don't do anything stupid or reckless until I can be around to fix it_."

"I have something you can sleep in." Peeta asked, "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Not until later in the day." Katniss stood and held out her hand.

He slipped his hand into hers and followed her into the room. He opened his drawers and handed over a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "There you go. I'll turn the lights out while you change."

"Thanks." She took the clothes from him and pushed her jeans down her legs.

He paused and watched her a moment. "Your arms… From the archery, I guess…" he laughed nervously. "You look like you could pick me up."

"I don't think I really could." She looked him over. "I thought you were getting the lights."

"I am. I will." He moved closer and cupped her face. "Look how pretty you are."

She placed her hands on his chest and trailed them down his stomach. They rested on his waistband as she stepped out of her jeans. "Look how handsome you are."

He swallowed. "You want to take those off?"

"I'd like to, yes."

He smoothed his hands down her arms. "You can do it."

"As long as you're certain." She popped the button and reached for the zipper. She looked into his eyes and waited for him to nod. After that she pressed her lips to his and slowly unzipped his jeans.

He turned his face away a moment as they dropped to the floor and she got her first look at his prosthetic leg. She dropped to her knees and slid her hands over his thighs.

"Look at me." She said softly.

He let out a long breath and looked down. "Yes?"

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the skin above his false leg while keeping her eyes locked with his. "I don't mind it." She stood and walked toward the bed. "You have condoms, right?"

He cleared his throat and nodded. "There's a box in the nightstand." He pointed. "Give me a minute." He stepped out of his jeans and turned to the living room where he turned off all the lights.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Katniss said from the other room.

Peeta stepped into the bedroom once more and watched her as she sat on the bed. She looked around anxiously. He sat beside her and slipped his hand into hers. She twirled a foil square in her other hand.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, either." He said softly. "It's not a requirement."

She turned and rested her head against his. "No, it's not."

He kissed her softly and then let go of her hand. "Do you mind if I take this off?" He indicated his leg.

She shook her head and then dropped to the floor in front of him. She asked, "How does this work?"

He pushed a button on the bottom and stuck out his leg. "Just sort of tug it off."

She did as he said and then sat it on the floor just under the bed. "What now? This…?"

"It's a sock. Just take it off and throw it over by the bathroom." He brushed his fingers over her cheeks as she removed the sock. "And that's the liner. You take it from the top here and roll it inside out." He swallowed as she rolled the liner down.

"Where do I put it?" She asked.

He pointed to a stick on the other side of the night stand. "On top of that."

She did and then she looked at the naked limb before her. She looked up into his face. She could see he was uncomfortable. She got back on the bed. "Enough of that. You must feel better."

"I do." He swallowed and pulled her close for a kiss. It was almost desperate the way he kissed her as he lowered her to the mattress. He continued to kiss her as he braced his hands on either side of her head.

Katniss trailed her fingers over his back, tracing some of the raised scars.

Peeta raised his head. "Please don't do that."

"Sorry." She spread her hands over his back and pulled him down. She wrapped her leg around his waist.

He dropped to his elbows as he stretched out over her more fully. He moaned into her mouth and pressed his growing erection against her. He trailed his lips across her jaw and down her neck. He sucked hard as the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Oh." She gasped. "I like that."

He smiled against her skin and kissed his way back up her neck. He took her earlobe into his mouth. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Get this bra off me." She pushed herself up and caught his mouth as they sat up together. She took his hands and put them behind her back. She smiled. "Can you do it?"

He laughed. "I don't have any experience with bras." He fumbled with it for nearly a minute, grumbling about it until it finally popped loose and he pulled it away triumphantly. He waved it around and threw it across the room.

Katniss laughed. "Okay, Mr. Mellark, enough of that." She pulled him back down onto the bed.

Peeta tugged on the corner of the blanket as they kissed again. "I feel dirty when you call me Mr. Mellark." He rolled her on top of him as he pulled the blanket out of the way.

"Then I won't do it again. Promise." She pushed herself up and looked down at him. "So you want to get under the blanket?"

"Well, I'd rather not have sex on top of the blanket." He held her hips gently and rubbed his thumbs back and forth before he slipped his hand tentatively under the band of her panties.

"That should go just a bit lower." She said softly.

"How much lower?" He asked as he moved farther.

"Let me take these off and I'll show you." She shimmied out of them and spread her legs over his hips. She took his hand and guided it to her hard, ready nub. "There." She rotated her hips around his finger and he followed her with several unsure strokes before they both caught a rhythm.

She leaned in for a kiss just as he raised up and they bumped heads. Both of them raised and hand to rub the wound with a laugh.

"You go." He said as he continued to rub her clit.

She smiled and brought her mouth to his. She moaned into his mouth and twisted her hips to encourage him to move faster. She met her climax just a short time later, clutching at his shoulders and whispering his name like a plea.

She rolled away and looked up at the ceiling.

"Was that okay?" He asked softly.

"That was great." She turned her head and smiled at him. "Now, what would you like to do next?"

He watched her a moment and then rolled over on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Where's that condom?"

"Over here, hold on." She twisted to grab the square off the table and elbowed him in the nose.

He sat back and covered his face. "You're beating me up over here." He said with a laugh. "Am I bleeding?" He twisted his head around and she shook her head.

"It's not bleeding. I'm so sorry." She sat up and kissed the bridge of his nose. "Are you okay?"

"It still hurts." He moved his nose around a little. "I'm okay. Let's try this again." He covered her mouth with his and pressed her back on the bed. He took off his underwear and sat up once more.

She wrapped her hand around his erection and stroked it as he worked to open the package.

He watched the movement as his breath caught in his chest. "That's nice."

"Nice, huh?" She tightened her grip a little.

He leaned forward with a heavy moan.

"You better put that condom on." She took it from him and rolled it on as he settled himself between her legs. He leaned over her and she gasped in pain. "You're on my hair."

He lifted his hand away. "Sorry." He pushed her hair away and put his hand back down. "Better?"

"Much." She took his length in her hand again and guided him inside. "Okay, whenever you're ready."

Peeta chuckled nervously. "Tell me if I'm doing this wrong."

Katniss gently squeezed his bottom. "There is no wrong way from this moment on as long as you like it." She lifted her head for a kiss and he met her the rest of the way with a smile.

"We didn't bump heads that time." He said proudly.

"We'll get it figured out eventually."

"We will." He moved out slowly and back in. He did it slowly a few more times before he decided to speed up.

She encouraged him with many groans and sighs. "You okay?" She asked when he stopped for a moment.

"Fine. Just trying to…" He smiled and started moving again. "It's different."

"It is." She smiled.

He covered her mouth with his as he finally met his climax. She had another small one herself as she felt him pulsating inside her. He broke the kiss and rested his head against hers.

She smoothed her hands over his back. "That's nice." She sighed.

He smiled and nodded before he rolled away. "Very." He took in a slow, deep breath and let it out. "My god, what have I been missing?"

She snorted and rolled into his side. "Same thing I have." She kissed his shoulder. "I love you. I mean it, I love you."

His face grew serious as he watched her. He tangled his fingers in her hair. "When you were talking before about Annie and Finnick and Finn loving me… I believed that. I believed it because they have shown me in so many ways how they love me. But when you said it then, I was afraid you were only saying it because you felt sorry for me and wanted me to feel better. But now I know it's true. And I feel like I'm worthy of you. I didn't feel like that until now."

She held his wrist and turned her head to kiss his palm. "You've always been worthy of my love. Even if you're not sure about your love for yourself, always know that I'm here. I'm not planning on going anywhere just yet."

He pulled her close and kissed her hard. "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: I am so happy with all the love you guys are giving this fic! Thank you for the follows, favorites, reviews, and reblogs and likes on Tumblr (**booksrockmyface**). Thank you, thank you, thank you! You all rock! Hope you guys are ready for the aftermath of the previous chapter._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Twelve

Katniss rolled over and watched Peeta's back for several minutes. The scars were visible in the darkness. She reached out her hand and traced a tentative finger over a long one that ran from his shoulder diagonally across for several inches.

"That one got infected." He said, startling her.

She jerked her hand away. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

He looked over his shoulder. "It's fine. Examine them if you want."

She reached out and traced the same one as she moved closer. "Just this one?"

"Many of them from time to time. Not too bad. It all depended on how well they were tended. My dad cleaned them for me when she let him." He sighed. "I think he was finally ready to go when it happened."

She tugged on his shoulder and he rolled onto his back. She stretched her arm across his torso as she snuggled closer. "Do you miss him?"

"Every day." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm starting to forget my father." Katniss admitted. "We have pictures and I look at them all the time, so I'll always know what he looked like, but I can't remember the sound of his laugh, though I sometimes think that Prim has the same one. And I start to forget the way his eyes would light up when he was proud of me until I look in the mirror after thinking about Prim's latest accomplishment."

Peeta trailed his fingers down her arm. "I'm so glad you stayed tonight. I don't know if I would have rested at all if you handn't." She moved to hover over him. Her hair fell down around her face. He raised his hands and tangled his fingers in her hair. "The sex part is pretty great, too."

She snorted and leaned down for a kiss. Their mouths danced together for several moments. She loved the feel of his lips against hers and the taste of his tongue as they slid along each other.

She broke the kiss and kept her mouth close. "Would you like to go again?"

"A third time, Katniss? Are you certain? You're going to kill me."

She grinned. "Or we could keep talking. I like talking."

"But the sex is great." He repeated.

She giggled and kissed him again. "Foreplay? Or just get right to it?"

"I'm ready now." He smoothed his hands down her chest and stomach and finally dipped a hand between her thighs. "Feels like you are too."

She grinned and kissed him softly. "I've been like that since I first took my shirt off."

He chuckled. "Good to know."

She kissed him again as she fumbled in the night stand. They moved faster this time. The first two times had been steady and sensual, this time was hungry and almost desperate. There had been many smiles and laughs the last times; this time was all seriousness as they worked toward mutual end. She was first, but not by a very large margin. She collapsed on his chest with a content sigh. They both were on the brink of sleep when Katniss decided to roll away.

Peeta followed, snuggling up behind her.

She sighed. "This is nice."

"Mm-hmmm." He kissed the back of her neck and pulled the blanket up to their shoulders.

She said just before she fell asleep, "I'm so happy."

He smiled against her shoulder. "Me too."

* * *

They awoke and made love once more the next morning, slowly and gently and with very little noise save their labored breathing and a few soft moans.

Katniss slid her hand over his back. "Do you want to meet my uncle and aunt?"

Peeta chuckled. "I suppose I should. We've been doing this long enough." He tangled his fingers in hers. "And now we've had sex."

She laughed, "You're pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little." He kissed her softly.

"Want me to wait here while you shower or do you want to just come over to my place once you're dressed?"

"Well considering showering is difficult enough on my own..." He smiled and kissed her. "I'll be over in about an hour. Should I make something to bring to your uncle and aunt's house?"

"I think you'll be fine. But if you want to make more of those shortbread cookies, I won't complain."

"Those are cookies I'll only ever make with you again." He kissed her and then rolled out of bed. He stood and stretched.

She watched in wonder. "Your balance is amazing."

He chuckled. "It's taken a lot of practice."

She pushed herself up and kissed him. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Not quickly enough." He kissed her again.

She stood and started gathering her clothes. "Now, don't get all mushy on me, Peeta."

He smiled and grabbed her around the waist from behind and kissed her neck. "How's this? Tonight, I'm going to screw your brains out."

She laughed and leaned back into him. "Hell, yes." She chuckled. She turned. "Love you." She kissed him softly and then finished dressing.

He sat on the bed and went through the process of getting his leg on. Then he followed her out into the living room where she picked up her shirt off the floor. "I, um..." He cleared his throat. "Me too, Katniss. I..." He swallowed. "I've never said it out loud." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I love you."

She stepped up to him and cupped his face in her hands. "It sounds all right."

They shared one last lingering kiss before Katniss finally made her way out the door.

* * *

Katniss let herself into the house and called softly, "Prim, are you up yet?"

Prim stepped into the living room. "Hey, Katniss. Walk of shame looks good on you." She grinned.

"No shame." She looked around. "You cleaned up."

"Yeah, Blaise and Joanie didn't feel like leaving right away and helped clean up. They left around midnight. That's okay, isn't it?"

Katniss nodded and then she wrapped her arms around her baby sister. "I sure do love you."

"I love you too." Prim chuckled.

They hugged for a long time and then Katniss stepped away. "I need a shower and then we need to get ready for lunch. I have to go to work right after." She walked into her bedroom.

Prim appeared at her door. "So tell me! How was it?"

Katniss smiled and dug around in her drawers. "It was nice."

"Nice." Prim plopped down on the bed and patted a spot beside her. "Dish, Katniss. Is he well-endowed? Does he have any deformities? Was it the worst experience of your life?"

Katniss laughed and threw herself across the bed. "It was..." She sighed. "I didn't go over there planning for it to happen. And I'm sure it was the last thing on his mind. But it happened. And it was awkward and sweet and amazing." She looked away a moment and then back, "And then it happened three more times."

"Four times in one night?" Prim shook her shoulder. "My god, woman, how are you still walking?"

Katniss laughed. "Your guess is as good as mine." She sat up. "I'm going to tell you something that doesn't leave this room, okay?"

Prim held out her hand with pinky extended. "Promise."

Katniss hooked her pinkie around her sister's. "He'd never done it before."

"Never ever? Not even a BJ?" Prim's tone was very concerned.

Katniss shook her head. "Never. And I was only ever with Gale three very unsatisfying times. So it was a new adventure. And it was great." She laughed.

"You're happy." Prim said. "I've never seen you like this."

"I _am_ happy." Katniss admitted. "I never felt like this." She looked at her phone. "I need to charge this. And take a shower."

"Wash all those dirty thoughts away, Katniss?" Her sister teased.

She laughed. "But not completely."

She was just finishing up getting dressed when Prim called, "Loverboy's here! He's actually wearing clothes, unlike the last time you saw him."

"Shut up, Prim!" She called back.

He knocked and she hurried to answer. He greeted her with a shy smile and a soft kiss.

"Looking well-rested, Peeta." Prim teased as she walked in the room.

He blushed. "Well, you look… eighteen. How does it feel?"

"Fantastic!" She gushed. "But I missed you. All my friends were looking forward to spending time with you outside of school."

"I'm glad I missed that part. But I brought you something to make up for it." He handed over a gift bag. "Happy birthday, kid."

She opened it and found a set of paints and a note. "_Go check the back of the Jeep_." She followed the instructions. Katniss and Peeta were on her heels. Prim squealed when she saw it. "Are you serious?"

"What is it?" Katniss asked. She stepped over as her sister struggled to open the back hatch.

"An easel." Peeta said. "She said she wished she had one. This is the kind I have. I really like it."

Prim threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank you, Peeta. No one's ever gotten me anything like this." She looked contrite. "I mean—"

Katniss cut her off. "I know what you mean." She looked at Peeta, "But this is favoritism."

He nodded. "I thought about that. I'm already being monitored. As long as you don't tell people I'm the one that got it, you should be fine."

Prim nodded. "I'm just so grateful."

Katniss said, "I suppose if anyone asks, we can say that I had no idea what to pick and sent you for it."

"I think that works." Peeta said. He squeezed Katniss's hand. "Let her unload that, I have something for you that I picked up this morning, too." He pulled her around to the side of the Jeep and opened the door. "I saw these and the associate told me they were really good for target practice." He pulled out a handful of arrows and held them out.

"You didn't have to get me anything. There's no occasion." She argued.

"Doesn't have to be." He shrugged. "Some girls like flowers, but I didn't think you were a flower kind of girl."

She took one and gave it a thorough examination. "Thank you." She took the others. "We can test them out later. Prim, get that thing in the house, we'll be late. And you know how Effie gets when we show up late."


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: I am so sorry this took so long. It's my birthday week, so I've been chilling and watching movies and avoiding all responsibilities. But I hope this chapter is enjoyable enough to make up for the delay. Let me know what you think. (PS, there's a lovely little nod to the movies. Can you spot it?)_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Thirteen

Katniss could feel Peeta's hand shake as they walked up to the front door. She brought his knuckles to her lips and kissed them. "Haymitch is all bark and no bite. Just remember that and you'll be okay."

He nodded. "Sure."

Prim stepped up to the door first and knocked enthusiastically.

Haymitch opened the door and smiled fondly at her. He held out a package. "Wonder what that could be."

She squealed and took it and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Uncle Haymitch."

"Don't just thank me. Effie picked it out." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at his wife.

Today, the woman he motioned to was a bit subdued in dark shades of green. Her makeup was closer to natural than Katniss had ever seen. "Your uncle and I worked together on it. It's not every day your youngest niece turns eighteen."

Prim looked over her shoulder at Katniss and Peeta and then walked to Effie and gave her a hug. "I'll open it in a minute. Let Katniss make an introduction."

Haymitch turned to them and crossed his arms. "This the bread guy?"

"Peeta. His name is Peeta." Katniss said with the shake of her head. "My uncle Haymitch Abernathy."

Peeta held out his hand and shook Haymitch's firmly. "Peeta Mellark, the bread guy." He smirked.

Haymitch threw his head back and laughed. "I like you. Meet my wife." He wrapped an affectionate arm around the woman's waist. "This is Effie."

Peeta took her outstretched hand and kissed her knuckles. "Lovely to meet you, Effie."

"Enchanté, Peeta." She giggled.

Haymitch chuckled. "She's learning French. It's her new thing."

"French, huh?" Peeta said. He rattled off a sentence and kissed Effie's knuckles again.

Katniss's jaw dropped.

Prim leaned close and asked, "Need me to distract them while you pick your panties up off the floor?"

Katniss elbowed her sister. "Shut up, Prim."

Peeta turned to Katniss with a puzzling look.

She blushed. "I didn't know you spoke French."

He grinned and pressed his mouth to her ear and whispered, "_Je ne peux pas attendre pour vous seul plus tard_."

"What did you just say?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'll tell you later." He kissed her cheek and then followed the rest into the living room.

"Open your present, Prim!" Katniss said. "I can't wait to see what you got."

Prim shook it and then sat down and tore into it. Inside there was an ornate box that looked old, but well-taken-care-of. She opened it to find it stocked with art supplies. And on top of it all, an envelope.

Haymitch said, "That envelope is a gift from your dad that I've held onto for quite a while."

She opened it slowly and the. Her hand went to her mouth. "Is this real?"

"Very real." Her uncle said.

Prim held out the paper to show Katniss. It was an account balance readout.

"Wow." Katniss said. "I didn't realize it had accumulated so much."

"Yours is still there when you want it." Haymitch said.

Katniss shook her head. "I don't have the time right now."

Prim asked, "What even is this?"

Haymitch explained, "When you were each born, my daddy gave yours a sum of money to open an account for college or whatever trade school or training you would need when you were older. Your dad added to it every paycheck until his death. When he passed, the accounts came under my name until you were eighteen or until you decided you needed it after that, if you decided to hold off making a choice for a while. That should get you through undergrad, Prim. Might even get you through medical school if you're careful."

"Thanks, Grandpa and Dad." She whispered. She looked to Katniss. "You knew about this. You said something about it."

"I didn't realize how much was there." Katniss admitted. "That's awesome."

Prim put the papers away and looked over the artist box. "This is beautiful. You picked this, Effie?"

Their aunt grinned. "I saw it and immediately thought of you. It's an antique. Not the supplies, all of those are new. I hope they are the types you use."

"I'm still trying to figure out what I like, so these will definitely help me. I've never used some of them."

Peeta leaned over. "What brands?"

"The paint is M Graham." She said.

"Oh, I like that kind. They use walnut oil. It's nice and smooth. Easy to mix." Peeta smiled at his student. "I think you'll like it. It's the kind I usually go for."

They looked over the other utensils—Prisma markers and colored pencils and brushes with various types of bristles as well as a set of water color pencils—and discussed the pros and cons of each.

Prim put it all back together and smiled at Effie. "Thank you. It was very thoughtful. Most of my stuff is in zip top baggies and old pencil boxes." She smoothed her hand over the top. "It's pretty. What type of wood is this?"

"Mahogany." Effie said. She stood and made her way to Prim's side. "You really like it?"

Prim sat the box aside and stood. She gave the older woman a tight hug. "I do. Thank you."

Effie hugged her back awkwardly at first, but she quickly warmed up. She wasn't used to affection from Prim. She stepped back. "I should see about lunch."

"Come on, Prim, let's see what we can do to help." Katniss said. She pointed at Haymitch. "Be nice."

Haymitch laughed. "You know I'm harmless as a kitten, sweetheart."

"Right." She wrapped an arm around Prim's waist and led her into the kitchen.

"So you teach art." Haymitch said as he looked Peeta over.

"Yes, sir." Peeta said, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

Haymitch nodded. "Never been very artsy myself. My sister was, though. That's where Prim gets it, I think."

Peeta nodded. "This must be a difficult time of year for you."

The older man watched him critically and then said, "You have no idea. Especially now that I don't drink." He sighed. "We got a hefty set of troubles around here, Peeta. I hope you understand what you're getting into."

"I got my own set of troubles, Haymitch. And Katniss knows. I was up front with her about it all from the start. I never want secrets from her."

"Good." He looked into the dining room. "Effie puts on a good face, but she had a difficult life, too. I met her at a low point in her life. We helped heal each other."

Peeta smiled. "I can feel the love radiating between you two."

Haymitch looked down, a little embarrassed. If Peeta didn't know any better, he'd think the man said, "Aw, shucks." under his breath.

Prim called, "Lunch is ready, guys."

The men both stood and walked into the dining room. Effie asked Haymitch to say grace, but Peeta asked if he could.

"Sure." Haymitch said. He looked relieved.

Peeta folded his hands and bowed his head. "God, I want to thank you for this time spent with friends, old and new. And thank you for giving us Prim for another year. We pray for many more. And thank you for the meal so lovingly prepared. May it nourish our bodies. Amen."

There was a chorus of "amen" around the table and the food was passed. They got through the first few pleasantries about how good it all looked and smelled and then moved on to more serious things.

Effie asked, "Peeta, where do you worship?"

"I don't." He said with a self-deprecating smile. "Lapsed Southern Baptist."

Haymitch made a face. "We're non-denominational. We don't do a lot of hoity-toity stuff. And we don't tout our numbers. We just sing and worship. People come as they are."

Effie added, "And we don't push getting saved or getting your heart right with God or not. That is a personal relationship between you and Him. It would be like pushing you to marry Katniss just because it may seem right to us."

Peeta nodded. "I may try it one of these days."

"I hope you will." Effie said. "It could get Katniss coming back."

Katniss shook her head. "I don't have to go to church to have a relationship with God."

"Yes. But it can help." Effie encouraged.

Katniss cut into her chicken. "I work a lot of Sundays anyway." She took a bite and chewed almost angrily.

Peeta cut in. "So, Haymitch, what do you do? What's your profession?"

Haymitch smiled. "I'm a drug and alcohol counselor at an in-patient rehab facility. And I'm a recovering alcoholic, so the clients trust me there."

"It's where we met." Effie said.

"Oh, I want to hear that story." Prim said with an excited look. "You never really told us."

Haymitch chuckled nervously. "Kind of illegal. She was a client."

"I was addicted to diet pills. And anorexic." Effie explained. "The rehab was the last hope for me. I checked myself in. And there was Haymitch. He was very supportive, but gave me some tough love. And after I was on the road to recovery and able to leave the facility, we started seeing each other in secret. And then we went public when one of his bosses caught us on a date." She giggled. "I asked him to marry me not long after."

"_You_ asked _him_?" Peeta asked. He chuckled. "That's awesome!"

The tops of Haymitch's ears turned red. "Yeah, she asked me. But it wasn't anything big. We were at the movies and the show was about to start and she looked over and just said, 'Would you like to marry me?' And then the lights went down and the show started before I could answer. I didn't pay attention to one damn minute of that movie. I don't even remember what it was. When the lights came up, I looked over and said, 'Sure. Why not?'"

Prim sighed. "It's so sweet."

"It is." Effie said with a grin to her husband.

The table fell silent for a while. Then the conversation picked back up and they moved on to more mundane topics.

Katniss looked at her watch as the meal drew to a close. She groaned. "I have to be at work soon."

"And I'm your ride." Peeta pointed out.

"You are."

"Could I stay?" Prim asked. "Uncle Haymitch, could you give me a ride later?"

"Yeah, I can." He smiled. "I'd love to have you here, kid."

"So, I'll take you home to get changed for work?" Peeta asked as Katniss gathered her coat at the door.

"Yes, please." She smiled and slipped her hand into his. "Thank you for lunch." She pointed at Prim. "Don't be a pain."

"I'll try." Her sister promised.

"Happy birthday, Prim." Peeta said before they finally stepped out of the house. "And it was lovely to meet you both, Effie and Haymitch."

In the car, Katniss asked, "So what did you think?"

Peeta chuckled. "That Effie sure is a piece of work isn't she?"

She laughed. "She is. But Haymitch is crazy about her."

"Yeah, he is." He kissed Katniss's hand. "And I'm crazy about you."

She sighed. "Oh, Peeta, you are a charmer." She rubbed her thumb along the back of Peeta's hand. "So what was that thing you said earlier?"

"Just that I can't wait to get you alone later." He smiled. "So do I?"

"Do you what?" She asked.

"Get you alone later?"

"Of course. I work till ten. When do you usually go to bed?"

He smiled. "Midnight."

"Two full hours." She giggled. "How perfect."

He laughed. "A lot could happen in two hours."

"A lot could. And a lot will."

"Is that a promise?"

She kissed the back of his hand. "That's a promise."

He pulled into her driveway. "I'll see you around ten."

"Yes." She leaned over the seat and kissed his cheek. "I think I'll miss you."

"I think I'll miss you, too." He turned his head and caught her mouth in a deep kiss.

Her hand came up and cupped his cheek. She stroked her thumb across it. She finally broke it. "I'll see you soon enough." She got out and she could feel his eyes on her as she walked to the front door.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay. You'll have another chapter in a bit. Just a little warning (and you may know from Tumblr) that things are going to get serious soon. So we will soon get more information about Katniss and Peeta's rocky childhoods. Enjoy these next two chapters until then._

_Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I feel the love! And I love you back!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Fourteen

Katniss packaged the latest order and turned to the counter. She smiled when she saw Finn standing there with a storage container. She leaned over the edge. "Hey, Finn. What are you doing?"

He held up the container. "Peeta sent these for you."

"For me?" She smiled. "What are they?"

"Cheese buns." The boy explained. "They're delicious! He let me help. Mom and Dad did, too. Mostly Dad watched, though."

Katniss motioned with her head. "Come to the door." She took off her gloves and met the boy at the door. "Is Peeta outside?"

Finn smiled. "No, Mom came to do some shopping. He said to give this to you. And he tucked a note in the side. I'm sure it's full of hearts and mushy stuff."

She chuckled and took the container from him. "Well, thank you for bringing them to me. And thank you for helping make them. I'll probably eat the whole container-worth." She winked. "Tell your mom and dad hi for me."

Annie stepped around the aisle and waved. "Hi, Katniss."

"Hello, Annie." Katniss smiled. "Can I interest you in some steaks? We got some really good cuts today. Lovely marbling." She leaned over the container and Annie leaned with her. "My boss is standing over there." She said softly.

"Those steaks do look delicious." Annie said loudly. Softer she said, "Peeta cannot stop talking about you. You are some sorceress or something. He has never been this excited about anyone."

Snow stepped up to them. "Miss Everdeen, how are things in the meat department?"

"Very well." She stood and shoved the container of rolls into Finn's hands.

Snow looked between the customers and his employee. "I trust you will make a proper sale, Miss Everdeen."

"I will do my best, sir." She said, a little defiance in her voice.

He looked them all over once more and then walked away.

Katniss let out a slow breath. "I wish I could leave."

Annie patted her hand. "I'll take six of those. As long as you and Prim come for supper one night this week. Peeta's usually around. Not so much since he started dating you."

Katniss walked back through the door and packaged the meat. "I work early the rest of the week. I'll talk with Prim about her schedule and get back to you. Thank you for the invitation." She smiled. "I like him a lot, too. He's a great man."

"He is. And he deserves the happiness you're giving him." She took the package of steaks. "Let me know what night works for you." She motioned for Finn to put the container on the counter and walked away.

Katniss took the container and called over her shoulder to Cato, "Taking my break."

Cato called, "But I was about to go."

"Sorry, but you were just gone for a half hour sexting Clove in the middle of the rush. I will take my fifteen minute break and get off my feet for nobler reasons." She walked into the back and scrubbed her hands. She opened the container and took out the note along with a roll still warm from the oven. She opened the note as she took her first bite.

"Mmmm." She said aloud. She blushed and looked around. "Hope the surveillance cameras don't have sound." She mumbled as she opened the note and read. "_Cheese buns were always my favorite breakfast. The one thing my mom passed down that I'm proud of. But I say mine are better. Don't bother calling or texting when you're done, just come over. I'll be waiting. I've been waiting for you for a long time. If there are any of these left, bring them with you and we can used them for fuel later._"

She chuckled and finished her bun. She reached for another as she pulled out her phone. "_Thank you for the cheese buns. It's an orgasm in my mouth._"

His response came quickly. "_lol, Oh, really? ;) I'll be certain to give you one elsewhere later._"

"_I look forward to it. I miss you._"

"_I miss you, too._"

She kept herself busy the rest of her shift and gathered her things for quick departure.

At Peeta's door, she tapped excitedly. He opened the door and pulled her into the apartment and into his arms.

"I've been on the other side of this door waiting since ten." He said before he kissed her.

"Well," she looked up at the clock, "it's just now seven after. Didn't have long to wait." She rested her forehead against his and rubbed his back. "Let me get my coat off and put my things down." She brushed her lips over his and stepped out of his arms.

He took the container of cheese buns from her. "Did you really like them?" He opened it and chuckled. "Never mind, you don't need to answer. I sent a dozen."

"How many did I leave? I couldn't stop eating them." She put her coat on the hook by the door and sat down to take off her shoes.

"There are three." He showed her the container.

"That won't work for refueling at all." She said with a smile as she stood to meet him in the middle of the room. "Would you be angry if I said I was too tired for much?"

He shook his head. "You just got off work. And we had _plenty_ of fun last night. I hope we can still make love before you collapse."

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "I definitely not too tired for that. Something light, but still fun. But quick because I have to open tomorrow."

He made a face. "That doesn't seem fair."

"I'm one of the best, so Snow keeps me busy."

"He works you like a slave."

She chewed the inside of her cheek and nodded. She took his hand. "No more talk of Snow and my crappy job." She pushed him onto the bed and dropped to her knees.

He smiled. "You eager little minx."

She smiled seductively. "I wasn't the one begging a tired woman for sex."

He pressed the button to release his prosthetic. "We'll do it your way. You deserve it however you want it since you were the one who was just working."

She pulled the prosthetic off and set it aside. She removed the other layers and then leaned forward to press a series of soft kisses up his leg. She looked up when she reached the end of his boxers and grinned. She pushed him back and straddled his hips.

He tried to sit up and she put her hand on his chest. She shook her head and leaned down for a kiss. Then she sat back and pulled her shirt over her head. Peeta's hands roamed lovingly over Katniss's stomach and cupped her breasts over her bra.

"Want me to take it off?" She asked.

"You're the one in charge." He said with a grin.

She stood and finished undressing. "I'm not into a ton of seduction tonight. Maybe next time."

He nodded and threw away his final article of clothing. She stretched over him again and kissed him slowly. Her hand moved down his body between them until she found his erection.

He moaned. "Are you going to take forever?"

She chuckled. "No. I'm not in a forever mood tonight." She reached into the bedside drawer as she kissed him and groped for a condom.

When they finally came together, they both sighed in contentment. Katniss looked down at him with a smile. She began moving slowly, leaning over him. Peeta's hands stayed at her waist and he let her take control of the whole thing. His grip tightened as he grew closer. She leaned over him and kissed him slowly through it.

She collapsed on top of him and panted. They lay in contented silence for a long time as they regained their normal breathing and heart rates. Eventually she rolled away.

"You didn't finish." He pointed out.

"I don't need to." She yawned.

"None of that." He rolled over on top of her. "Brace yourself, beautiful."

She laughed as he moved lower and then gasped when his mouth made contact with her clit. Once he started, as inexperienced as he was, it didn't take long for her to meet her climax. She gripped his hair and moaned loudly as her body shook with pleasure.

He trailed his mouth up her body, ending in a deep kiss. He stretched out beside her and slipped his hand into hers.

Katniss yawned and pressed her eyes into Peeta's shoulder. "I have to leave." She groaned.

He kissed the top of her head. "I could run down to the laundry room with your clothes. It's a uniform. No one would ever have to know they were today's clothes."

She thought about it a moment and then nodded. "Thank you. I'll call Prim to let her know I'm staying." She sat up. "If I can find my pants to get my phone."

Peeta chuckled and rolled out of the bed. He picked a pair of kakis off the floor and found the phone in her pocket. "You call Prim and then go to sleep. I'll be right back." He sat down on the side of the bed and put on his leg and then some clothes.

She sighed when he was covered and dialed Prim's cell. "Hey, you."

"You're staying with Peeta?" Her sister asked in greeting.

"Yep. I work the early shift tomorrow."

"That's so not cool. How can Snow expect quality work if you work the late shift one night and the early shift the next?"

"He just wants everyone to bow to his every whim." Katniss grumbled. "Anyway, I'll be home around eleven. If you need anything in the morning, call Haymitch."

"What about clothes? Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"Nah. Peeta's washing mine. Thanks, though." She yawned. "I love you. Get Jason out of the house, he has his own and you need to get to bed."

Prim sighed. "How do you know he's here?"

"Because I know you want to spend time with your boyfriend. So tell him to put his pants back on and take a hike."

"Why can't my boyfriend stay over of you're staying with yours?" Prim asked.

"Because I'm a tax-paying citizen. You're a high school student. And isn't he still seventeen?"

Prim sighed dramatically. "He's leaving."

"Do I need to send Haymitch over to check?"

"No. No, he's really leaving. Haymitch would kill both of us." She whispered on the other side of the phone. Katniss could hear the front door close. "Okay, he's exited."

"Lock the door, turn out the lights, go to bed. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Katniss ended the call and then sent a text to Gale, "_Mind running by my place in the morning and checking on Prim? I'm staying with Peeta_."

He replied, _"No problem_."

She thanked him and then rolled over and dozed. She felt the bed shift and she snuggled against Peeta.

* * *

Her phone's alarm went off far too early. She rolled over and turned it off and then sat up. For a moment she was confused. This wasn't her bedroom. Then she looked down at the man sleeping on the other side of the bed and smiled. Peeta. She leaned down and kissed his temple before she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

When she stepped out, she found a towel and her clothes waiting for her on the back of the toilet and a note in the mirror. "_Help yourself to breakfast. I love you_."

She smiled and dressed quickly. Thankfully, Peeta's apartment was much closer to work than her own house was. She could stall a little getting ready.

In the kitchen, she found a loaf of bread with the end cut off, but nothing else. She was a little unsure how to cut it without messing it up. She only ever got bread pre-sliced. She somehow managed and popped two very uneven slices in the toaster. She was just sitting down with a cup of coffee and her toast when Peeta hopped into the room. He wore his boxers and nothing else. She liked his rumpled look, it was endearing.

"What are you doing up?" She asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I heard you rattling around in here and wanted a couple more minutes with you." He sat beside her and leaned his head sleepily on his hand. "How did you sleep?"

"No nightmares." She smiled.

He gave her a puzzled look.

She swallowed her latest bite and said, "I have these recurring nightmares where Prim is killed or taken from me or I'm taken from her and there's no way for me to stop it." She sipped her coffee. "But these last couple nights, nothing. So I think you calm that part of me."

He put his hand on top of hers and squeezed. "That's good to know."

"So what are you teaching today?" She asked as she took another bite of toast.

He told her about his lessons for the day as she ate and sipped her coffee. She sighed when she looked at her phone and saw it was time for her to leave.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." She said as she stood.

"If you don't like it, you should start figuring out how to change it." He said.

She nodded. "You know, Gale and I used to have this dream..." She shook her head. "It's dumb."

"I want to hear it."

She pulled on her coat and looked at him. "Gale and I used to talk about getting a summer day camp together for kids and teaching outdoor skills and maybe a little archery and knife skills. But it was always just a dream."

Peeta cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You can make your dreams come true, I know it. I'll help you figure it out if you want."

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed him once more. "Will I see you later?"

"When do you get off work?"

"Eleven."

"Can I buy you lunch? My free period is that time. And then it's my lunch. I can pick you up."

"Thanks. I'll see you then." She kissed him once more and headed out. As she walked, she sent a text to Prim, "_Please bring me a different shirt before school? Just leave it in my car. Thanks. Love you_."

* * *

"She hates it there." Peeta told Finnick as he watched his friend set up for his first gym class.

"I would too. She closed last night and had to open today? That has to be some sort of violation. There should be a day off between or a middle shift, at least. That's bullshit." Finnick sat out the last cone and stepped back. "She does archery, right?"

"Yeah."

Finnick nodded. "There used to be a 4-H club for that. But the sponsor got tired of it or something. Maybe she could take over that. It's not a paying gig, but she could go to school. She said something about it to Annie. School during the day and a few afternoons a week teaching kids archery." He shrugged. "Should say something to her. She may be interested. And Finn was pretty interested in learning. He asked her to show him sometime."

"I'll talk to her. I'm taking her to lunch today." He looked down at his watch. "Better go open my classroom." He wandered off and found Prim waiting outside already.

She gave him a teasing glare, "I hope your intentions with my sister are pure."

He chuckled and unlocked the door. "The purest. Come on in." They walked in and Peeta threw his coat over the back of his chair. "She get to work okay?"  
"I guess." Prim sat her bag on the closest desk and propped herself on top of it. "Her car was right where it normally is when I stashed a shirt in it." She leaned forward. "I picked one that shows a little cleavage."

He chuckled and the tips of his ears got red. "Okay, good. So, um, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you think Katniss would be upset if I talked about college opportunities?" He stacked textbooks on the corner of a back desk.

"She's never really told me if she wanted to go to college. I mean, she mentioned being jealous when I started getting early acceptance letters, so she may be okay if you bring it up. Why?"

"She hates her job, I can tell. And she's talked about it quite a bit. But it's just a job. So I want to help her change that. Find a profession and a life she enjoys."

Prim threw her arms around him. "You are a Godsend, Peeta!"

He patted her back. "What makes you say that?"

"No one's ever said those things. Not even Gale. But it's what she needs, a kick in the pants from someone she cares about. She won't listen when I say it. She always tells me it's because she has to take care of me, but I can take care of myself more now." She finally stepped back, a little embarrassed. "Annie said I could help her over the summer. She said she could use my help with some school-age kids. I'll make my own way."

He patted her shoulder. "Tell Katniss."

The bell rang and Prim picked up her things. "I will. And you talk to her about college. She needs it."


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note: And here's the other chapter! This gets a little heavy near the end. Trigger warning for talk suicide (but it's not much for now)._

_Please let me know what you think of these two chapters and Katniss's decision._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Fifteen

Peeta pulled into the parking lot of Capitol Grocery just as Katniss walked out. She was pulling her hair into a new braid as she walked, not paying a lot of attention where she was going. She had on a pink blouse that Prim must have brought her. He chuckled and shook his head when he saw it was a bit lower than what she normally wore. He pulled up beside her and rolled down the window. He wolf whistled and she stopped.

She laughed and leaned in. "Hey, you."

"Hey, pretty lady." He grinned. "Ready to go out on the town for a bit?"

"I am! Cato was being such a dick today. I need to vent."

"Hop in and vent away."

He watched as she got in the other side of his Jeep. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Where would you like to eat?" He said as he slipped his hand into hers.

"Chinese buffet?" Katniss asked. "I know you don't have a lot of time and the food is good."

"Sounds great." Peeta pointed his car toward the restaurant. "So vent."

She took a deep breath. "Cato is such a misogynistic jerk. He commented on my clothes. Said that he knew they were the ones from yesterday because of the way the shirt hugs my breasts so perfectly."

"Asshole." He grumbled.

"And then he spent most of his shift sexting with his girlfriend. Like every shift."

"And he still has a job? You work hard." He pulled into a parking spot and killed the ignition. "I'm sorry. But your shift is over. And you get to have lunch with your handsome boyfriend who respects you. And your breasts."

She laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'm starving. Let's go eat."

After they were settled with their plates, Peeta leaned forward and asked, "I wanted to ask you about what you said this morning."

"Okay." She was a little apprehensive.

"Do you see yourself still working at the grocery store in five years?" He asked gently.

She sighed. "Yes. But only because I don't know what else I'd do."

"What about college? The day camp? Anything else?"

She shrugged. "It's all just pipe dreams, Peeta."

He put his hand on top of hers. "But why?"

She took a bite and chewed silently.

Peeta patted her hand. "Look, if staying where you are is because you like it, that's understandable. You have an important job. But if you're doing it because it's safe, you need to reconsider."

Katniss nodded into her plate.

"You know you have a lot of people rooting for you. And we'll support you. You have to know that."

She pulled her hand away. "Peeta, you barely know me."

"But I care about you. And if this lasts another month, a year, or a lifetime, I want to spend it happy. I want _you_ happy."

A slow smile spread across her face. "How did I get so lucky meeting a guy like you?"

He patted her hand. "No clue."

They ate silently for a while. Peeta looked at his watch and noted the time.

"We have to go soon?" Katniss asked.

He nodded.

"I'll see about college. Take some business classes maybe." She smiled. "Since I got some encouragement from someone that isn't dependent on my income."

He smiled. "Prim will be okay. You both will."

She swallowed and nodded. "Sometimes I look at her and I see our mom and it scares the hell out of me."

He looked down at his empty plate for a moment and admitted, "I hate when I'm looking in the mirror and recognize my mother's features. I feel..." He took a deep breath and let it out with a small laugh. "Never mind. Kind of deep for Monday lunch conversation."

"You can talk to me any time about it." She assured him. "I mean, I know you still have a lot of demons you're hiding. But you put on a good show. I bet Finnick and Annie don't even know the half of it."

"They don't." He pulled out his wallet and dug out some cash for the tip. "But you'll know all of it. When I'm ready to tell you more."

"I hope you trust me."

He scooted out of the booth and held his hand out to her. She took it and walked with him to the front counter. "I do trust you. But we've been dating barely a month. Let's keep the really bad stuff for after the new year."

She nodded and rested her chin on his shoulder as he paid. "I'm making you supper tonight. What do you like?" She led him outside.

"Surprise me." He kissed her before he opened the door for her.

She thought a moment. "Have you ever had fried squirrel?"

"Squirrel?" He asked.

"Yeah, I sometimes go out and hunt in the backyard. Squirrels are abundant. Prim loves it."

"Then fried squirrel it is!" He chuckled.

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed. "Thank you for lunch. And the advice."

He kissed her hand. "Any time, Katniss."

He dropped her off at her car with one last kiss goodbye. "I'll be over around five?"

"Sounds good." She waved him off and then hurried inside for a few essentials before going home.

* * *

Katniss had promised squirrel, but so far she'd only seen one and it had escaped before she could aim properly. Maybe she could settle for something else. Then she saw a deer wander into sight and she lifted her bow.

A twig snapped behind her and the deer ran off. She sighed and lowered the weapon. She turned to see Gale.

"Hey, Catnip, thought you were back here." He said with a grin.

"What are you doing out of work so early?" She put her arrow back in the quiver and slung the bow over her shoulder.

"I had a dentist appointment. Madge makes me keep those now." He made a face. "Did you really think it would be okay to shoot a deer in town?"

"We're not in town."

"City limit is just before your property line. Did you forget?"

She groaned. "Yeah. I promised Peeta squirrel for dinner, but I haven't seen any."

Gale shook his head. "I'll help you find something. Like when we were kids." He walked with her in silence for a while. He stopped suddenly and pointed to a tree. Two squirrels sat on different branches. She took aim and got both of them. "Way to go, Catnip."

Katniss chuckled. "Thanks, Gale." They headed back toward the house. She got three more and bagged them. "Want to come over for supper?"

Gale shook his head. "Madge already has plans. I just stopped by because I remembered you said you had the early shift. Wanted to see how things were going. I have to get back to work for a while."

"What time is it?" Katniss took out her phone. "Three-thirty. So Prim should be home any minute." She put the phone away. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. So you never answered. How are things?"

"With Peeta or with everything?"

"Peeta."

She smiled. "Everything is great with him."

Gale chuckled. "You should tell me."

"Maybe some other time. I don't want to hurt your ego." She went to work preparing the squirrels.

"I know we didn't mesh. But we weren't supposed to. Just how things are. I'm happy for you. You look much less stressed. Especially compared to this time last year."

Katniss nodded. "That's tomorrow."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Call me if you need me."

"I work early tomorrow. And I've got an appointment with my therapist in the afternoon. I'll be okay." She paused a moment. "Maybe."

"You have Peeta, right?" He waited for her to nod. "You'll be fine, if he cares half as much as he says."

"I think he does."

Gale left a minute later and Katniss was left to her own devices.

* * *

Prim opened the door for Peeta. She eyed the container he held. "Hello, Peeta, what have you brought to fatten us up today?"

He laughed. "Mocha apple cake." He held up a bag. "But I have to frost it here because it wasn't cool enough."

"You should know your way to the kitchen by now." She said with a laugh.

He chuckled and followed the sound of sizzling to the kitchen. "Smells good in here." He sat his stuff down on the counter and kissed Katniss's cheek. "You smell good, too."

"You mean after using my own soap?" She chuckled.

He laughed. "Yeah, my stuff smells weird on you."

"Thank you for letting me use it, though." She turned and offered her lips. "Proper kiss, please."

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. They opened their mouths in unison and their tongues brushed together.

Peeta broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Katniss's for a moment and then stepped away. "I didn't ice the cake before I came. It still needed to cool." He started unpacking some things. "Mind if I do it while you finish up there?"

"Not at all."

They worked in tandem for a while. After he was done with the cake, Peeta mashed the potatoes Katniss had boiled earlier and put them in the serving bowl she sat out.

"There are rolls in the oven." She said. "Not homemade, but good enough."

"You baked them, that's definitely good enough." He stole another kiss as he took the rolls out of the oven.

They sat around the table. Prim asked, "Do we have to say grace?"

Katniss chuckled. "Not this time around, kid." She smiled. "Let's eat while it's still hot."

Peeta looked over the meat on his plate critically for a moment and then cut into it tentatively. He chewed thoughtfully as Katniss and Prim watched him. He nodded. "Not bad."

Prim laughed. "Eat a few more bites and you'll either love it or hate it." She cut into her own and chewed slowly. "Perfect, Katniss."

"It's been far too long since I cooked something like this." Katniss said. "Sorry about that."

Prim shrugged. "You're busy."

"I don't work every day." Katniss answered. After a short pause, she said, "So I looked at a catalogue online for some business classes at Panem U this afternoon."

Prim held her fork just an inch from her mouth. She sat the fork down. "When?"

"Probably not until next fall. I want to get some stuff in order. I need to get your senior year paid for."

"Haymitch and Effie offered to do that." Prim said as she started eating again. "It's about time you do what _you_ want, Katniss."

"You're right." Katniss scooted some mashed potatoes around on her plate. "If there is still time, I'll try to sign up for a few classes next semester. Make you happy?"

"Make _you_ happy?" Prim asked.

She smiled and nodded.

Peeta patted her knee under the table. "Let me know if I can help."

"I will." She put her hand on top of his and squeezed.

* * *

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Prim said softly as she wiped her hands on the dish towel.

Katniss tucked a piece of Prim's hair behind her ear. "You don't have to, little duck. You can play hooky. This is definitely a day that deserves a break. You should see if you can get in to speak to your therapist."

"I have an appointment Friday." Prim pointed out.

"I know, but tomorrow is a big day. By Friday it could either be a bigger hurt or not matter as much."

Prim nodded. "Okay. You should take the day off too."

"I can't." Katniss turned to start gathering dessert plates to bring in the living room.

"Yes, you can. You never take time off. And you say Cato makes you do all the work when you have the same shift."

"He's off tomorrow, actually."

"So switch with him. That douchenozzle needs to know he can't run all over you and it be okay." Prim wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. "Tomorrow of all days, do this for me. For yourself."

Katniss wrapped her sister in a tight hug. "Okay. Let me go see what I can do." She curled into Peeta's side on the couch as she requested the day off. Her supervisor Glimmer was very reluctant to let her take a day that was already scheduled. "But something came up and I need to use a sick day. I have plenty. Anyway, Cato is off, so get him to cover and I'll take his shift over some other day. I was supposed to be off Saturday. I'll work Saturday if I can have tomorrow."

Glimmer sighed and said, "Fine. You can have the day. But the next time you're actually sick, you'll have one less day."

"Fine by me." Katniss said as he ended the call. She pressed her eyes into Peeta's neck and let out a long breath. "Will you stay tonight?"

He kissed her forehead. "That may be a little weird with Prim."

"Just don't walk around in your underwear and you'll be fine." Prim said from the doorway. "So?"

"I got the day. We'll call your therapist's office first thing in the morning and see if we can get you in and we'll model the whole day around it. I have an appointment at one. We'll make it through."

"What's tomorrow?" Peeta asked.

"The one year anniversary of Mom's suicide." Prim said. She blinked a few times. "I'm going to call Haymitch." She left the room, a definite sag to her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

Katniss shook her head. "You have no reason to be sorry."

He smoothed a hand down her back and kissed her forehead. "You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Not right now. Just hold me."

He pulled her to his chest as she pushed him down on the couch. She stretched out over him and pressed her ear to his chest.

Listening to his heartbeat she said, "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'll stay. And tomorrow, if you want me here, I'll play hooky, too."

"Thanks." She sat up suddenly. "I just realized I don't have condoms. I meant to get some, but I forgot. I'll have to run to the store."

He chuckled and cupped her face. "How about I run home and get some things and I just bring some from my place? Deal?"

She chuckled. "Okay, deal."

"But I'll go in a little while." He pulled her back down on his chest and stroked her braid.

Prim came back in. She smiled at the scene. "Haymitch said he'd stop by in the morning on his way to work. He said he'd bring coffee and donuts." She sat down in the adjacent chair. "I can't believe it's already been a year."

Katniss nodded. "Time flies."

"Just the day before she seemed so..."

"Normal." Katniss finished for her. "Yeah."

"She made me the big birthday cake and decorated it with those candy flowers."

"That tasted awful." Katniss chuckled. "That was the best she'd been in so long."

Prim watched her critically. "Are you going to be okay, Katniss?"

"I'll be fine. Are you?"

She shrugged. "Can we eat that cake now?" She got up and went into the kitchen.

Katniss sat up and Peeta followed. "She chose such a great time." She said bitterly.

He rubbed circles in her back. "What can I do? What can I say?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Just be here tonight. We'll handle tomorrow. Somehow."

"My offer still stands. It just takes a call." He stood and held out his hand.

"Thank you." She slipped her hand in his and they walked together into the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Trigger warning: Talk of suicide**

_Author's note: This one is a little heavy at times, but there are some lighter moments. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriteing, and following. Any comments are welcome. And if I ever depict any situation in a way that is insensitive or untrue to life, please let me know how I can fix it._

_Happy reading._

Chapter Sixteen

Katniss rolled over when the alarm on Peeta's phone went off. She watched as he stretched before turning it off. "Am I staying?" He asked as he pushed the buttons.

She blinked a few times and then said, "You have a job to do. I'm just your girlfriend. I'll be okay. Prim and I have each other."

He placed his hand on her cheek. "Don't shut me out."

"I'm not. But you don't have to take a day just because..."

He kissed her softly. "Let me make a call. I want to be here with you." He picked up his phone and spoke with the person on the other end for just a moment. He hung up. "I'm yours. What would you like to do first?"

She smiled and pulled him on top of her. They kissed slowly. Katniss trailed her hand over his hip and then wrapped around his erection. He pushed himself up on his hands and looked down at her.

He grinned. "You think that's for you, huh? You're going to have to give me a minute."

"Whoa, Mr. Mellark, that is a side of you I don't need." Prim said from the door.

Peeta quickly pulled the blanket over his waist as he rolled away.

"Prim, do you mind?" Katniss said, pulling the blanket over her chest.

"Whatever. Haymitch is here. Nice ass, by the way." Prim winked and closed the door behind her.

Peeta covered his face with his hands. "Oh, god."

"She took a nice, long look." Katniss said with a chuckle.

"Did she really?" He looked over at Katniss and saw her teasing grin. He gently shoved her arm. "Better get dressed and go see your uncle."

"After you." She watched intently as he made a big show of rolling out of the bed. He stood balanced on his good leg and flexed his muscles for her. He chuckled as he finally sat down to put on his prosthetic.

She crawled behind him and kissed his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "I appreciate your willingness to stay. I know Prim will to. She thinks very highly of you." She kissed his neck. "Of course, now that she's seen you naked, it could be a different story."

He laughed and looked over his shoulder. "Should I talk with her?"

"It may only make it worse. I'll say something." She caught his mouth in a quick kiss and moved away. "I'll throw on some clothes, I guess."

"Damn." He commented as he pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "I'll see you out there in a bit." He leaned over and kissed her and then left the room.

Katniss smiled and sang softly to herself as she dressed. A whole day just her, Peeta, and Prim. Then her smile dropped as she remembered why. She looked in the mirror. Most days she only ever saw her dad's features and those passed down through his line, but today she saw her mother. She had been so pretty. And strong. A fighter like every other member of her family. But somehow it still wasn't enough to be a fighter. Because sometimes the fighter still lost or they threw the game for better opportunities.

Katniss suddenly grew very angry. She picked up a random shoe lying on the floor and hurled it across the room with a scream of frustration.

The door slammed open and Peeta stood there, ready for anything. Haymitch was a step behind with a fierce, protective look about him, though there was sadness behind his eyes. And Prim stood at the back. Her eyes and nose were red and she still had tears streaming from her face.

Katniss walked past the men and gathered her sister into her arms. "It's okay." She whispered. "It'll be okay." She kissed Prim's temple. "I love you, little duck. I'll never leave you."

Prim clung to her as she sobbed heavily. Haymitch wrapped himself around both of them. Katniss leaned her head on his shoulder a moment with a grateful sigh. They finally parted, slowly and a little awkwardly with Peeta still standing by.

Katniss took his hand and they all gathered in the kitchen where Haymitch handed out coffee and offered a box of donuts.

He looked down at his cup and sighed. "Wish I still drank. This coffee could use some bourbon."

Katniss chuckled. "It probably could."

"You gonna go to the cemetery?"

Katniss and Prim exchanged a look and shook their heads. Katniss said, "No need. Why, did Effie say something about it?"

Haymitch nodded. "She thinks we need some closure. I think she's just trying to be helpful and doesn't realize that's really the last thing we need."

Peeta said, "Graves are definitely there for the living. But there's no need to dwell."

Katniss squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

He kissed her knuckles. "I'm here all day."

She smiled and leaned into him as they all sat around the table. They were silent for a long time.

Haymitch finally said, "When we were kids, she used to baby me. I'm older, but she thought she had to be Mama. And I remember this once she tried to take up for me in a fight by staring this guy twice her size down. And he just laughed and punched me and then ran away. I got so mad. But I know if she hadn't been there it would have been worse."

Prim said, "I remember before Dad died that first snow. It was the middle of the night and they woke us up to go out to play in it."

Katniss chuckled. "I remember. I fought with Mom that day. I can't even remember what for. And when she came in to wake me, I thought I was about to get in trouble again and started crying. But she just hugged me and told me she loved me and we apologized. And then we got all bundled up and played out there for hours. Dad had to work the next day, but I think it was his idea."

"They loved each other a lot, didn't they?" Prim asked. "I remember them always smiling at each other and holding hands."

"They did." Haymitch said.

"And he was obviously more important than us." Prim grumbled.

"It's not like that." Katniss said. She placed her hand on top of her sister's. "She had depression. It's a terrible disease, especially when the person who has it isn't taking care of themselves and taking the proper medication." She swallowed and looked around the room. "I have depression. The medicine I take every day helps manage it."

"Did you ever want to kill yourself?" Prim asked softly.

Katniss nodded. "But I never tried because of you. I can manage those thoughts differently than Mom because I got help early and I keep getting help for it. I do everything my doctors tell me to do and I never miss an appointment."

Prim shook her head. "Mom wouldn't have done it if Dad were still here." She wiped angrily at her tears. "I hate her." She got up and stormed out of the room.

Haymitch hesitated only a moment before he followed. They could hear him knock on the door to her bedroom and ask entry.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asked softly.

Katniss shrugged and wrapped her hands around her coffee cup. "I was the one that found her." She admitted. "She'd made a big deal for days asking about my schedule. She wanted to know when I was working and when I would be home. Would I be home right after work? Or would I spend time with Gale? What about Prim's schedule?" She sighed. "She wanted to know so that Prim wasn't the one who found her. She needed it to be me. She needed me to do it because she knew how strong I was." He voice broke and she shook her head. "But I'm not strong enough to hold this, Peeta. I can't."

He pulled her onto his lap and held her for several minutes as she cried into his neck. He rubbed her back.

Prim came in. "I guess we should make a call."

Katniss sat up and looked at her. "I can do it."

"Just tell me where the number is and I'll do it."

"By the phone."

Prim picked up the notebook they kept in the corner. A house phone still hung on the wall, even though it didn't have a connection. It's where they kept all their phone messages and appointments. She dialed on her cell and walked into the other room.

Haymitch stood awkwardly in the doorway. "I'm bringing some flowers after work. Join me or don't. Just don't stay locked in this house all day. Go to lunch or something. At the sandwich shop she liked." He smiled and kissed the top of Katniss's head. "Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Uncle Haymitch." She stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Effie said she'd make supper if you want to come by." He rubbed her back and stepped away.

"We'll let you know."

"They can fit me in at twelve thirty." Prim said as she walked back into the room. "They had a cancellation." She looked to her uncle. "You have to go."

He nodded and smoothed his hand over her hair. "Text all day. I'll have my phone with me."

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her eyes into his chest. "Thank you."

"Any time, kid." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll walk you out." Prim slipped her arm through Haymitch's and they headed out the door.

"They have a very special relationship." Peeta noted.

Katniss nodded and sat back down on his lap. "He was the real parent. I tried, but I wanted to be her sister, too. I left the hard stuff to him."

He traced his fingers down her cheek and then back up into her hair. He pulled her in for a soft kiss. "So what do we do now?"

Prim came back in. "I'm thinking it's time to binge on a bit of early morning daytime TV. Who's with me?"

Katniss smiled and stood. "Sounds good." She picked up her coffee and grabbed Peeta's hand. "Find The Price Is Right."

"Still have a couple hours for that." Prim picked up the remote and stretched out on the couch. "We can watch Today or GMA or some local wake up show."

"Today!" Katniss said, jumping on top of her sister. "Because you think Matt Lauer is cute."

"Better than having a weird attraction to Al Roker." Prim returned, wiggling out from underneath Katniss+.

"Al Roker?" Peeta looked over his appearance. "I suppose I should figure out a way to change my race and profession. One of those will be much easier than the other."

Katniss chuckled. "No need to change. You're cute just the way you are." She sat up. "Anyway, I'm not attracted to Al Roker, I just like him. I think he's funny."

"Right." Prim said with a chuckle. She sat the remote on the table after finding the proper channel.

They sat around all morning mindlessly watching TV. Prim and Katniss both cried off and on, though Prim did it much more. Katniss leaned on Peeta. Prim got up to shower after a while, leaving the other two alone.

Katniss pushed Peeta down on the couch. She sighed into his chest. "This has been pretty bearable so far. Considering."

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "I feel like I'm not doing much."

"You're doing plenty." She assured him. "Thank you for staying."

"You've stayed for me. It was time I returned the favor."

Peeta's phone went off and he groped for it on the coffee table. "Finnick." He read. "Playing hooky. No fair."

Katniss chuckled. "Maybe we should have dinner there tonight. Annie invited us."

"What about Haymitch and Effie?" He scratched her back.

"What if we just invite everyone over here? Do you mind?"

He smiled. "It's your house. It's your day."

She thought a moment. "I want joy in this house today." She sat up. "But let me see what Prim thinks first. I get the shower next." She kissed the tip of his nose.

Katniss explained the situation to her sister through a crack in the bathroom door.

Prim poked her head out of the door. "Of course." She smiled sadly. "I agree that there should be some happy times in the house today. Can I invite Jason?"

"Sure. Haymitch still hasn't met him."

Prim made a face. "Probably about time that happens."

"Probably. I'll organize the party. As long as you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay. Then, we are having a party tonight."


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note: Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Feel free to come over and talk to me on my Tumblr (booksrockmyface) if you have any questions or concerns or want to fangirl/fanboy about anything in this fic. About seven chapters left if I follow the outline I put together._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Seventeen

Finnick hugged Katniss when he walked in the door. She was a little shocked at first, but then remembered that Prim must have spoken to him the day before. He was a very physical person and thought hugging was perfectly acceptable. A day like this, Katniss didn't mind so much. Any other day she might have punched him.

"Thanks." She said as she stepped back.

"They're always here if you need them." He said, pulling Peeta into a bear hug and pounding his back. "Next time you skip out, let me know. I was forced to eat two whole servings of Annie's meatloaf."

"I'm sure that was so hard for you." Peeta chuckled. He turned to Annie. "Next time, though, I will be eating two servings myself." He kissed her cheek and gave her a gentle hug. "Hey, Finn." He ruffled the boy's hair.

Katniss ushered them into the living room. "I think you've met our uncle Haymitch before. He's been to a few of Prim's swim meets."

Haymitch stood and shook hands with everyone.

"And this is his wife Effie." Katniss said. "And that's everyone."

"Gale and Madge really couldn't make it?" Haymitch asked as they all took their seats.

"Gale is finally proposing to Madge tonight." Katniss said. "I am expecting my phone to start going off any time with either him freaking out about asking or her freaking out because he asked." She chuckled and slipped her hand into Peeta's. He squeezed it gently and leaned into her.

They settled into small talk for a while. Katniss watched as everyone else spoke. She caught her sister's eyes across the room. She sat with Finn on one side and Jason on the other. She smiled at some story the boy was telling her, but her eyes were as sad as Katniss felt.

She stood and made her way to the kitchen to take the roast out of the oven that she'd started earlier. Annie followed and asked if she could help.

"Not really. Peeta made rolls and an apple pie and even did the green beans. I stuck this sucker in the oven and then stood back and watched the rest of the cooking. He wouldn't let me lift a finger." She smiled.

Annie squeezed Katniss's arm. "You okay?"

Katniss nodded. "I've had my moments today, but I'm fine right now."

"Good. If you need to escape, just do it. No one will question it."

"Thank you." Katniss leaned against the counter. "Did you ever lose a parent?"

"I've lost both." She leaned against the opposite counter. "My mother was never really well after I was born, some complication I don't know. I never understood. She died when I was two. Then my dad drank himself into liver failure when I was still in high school. I emancipated myself and was on my own until I met Finnick. It's partly why marrying him was an easy choice. I had no others."

Katniss watched Annie for a moment, suddenly recognizing the similarities in her and Annie.

"Prim told me a lot over the years. About how you're more a mother than a sister, even before your mother's death."

"Mom didn't give me much of a choice." She reached behind her and took out several plates. "I didn't have much of a childhood because of it."

"I understand." Annie took the plates from her and sat them at the table. "I went wild when I got older and my dad was in his cups."

"Wild, huh?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah. Let's just say, it's extremely lucky that Finn is an only child." Annie chuckled. She leaned in. "But between you and me, Finnick and I are hoping to expand our family soon."

Katniss smiled. "Well, I wish you the best."

"Thank you." Annie giggled.

They walked into the living room to see Finnick had captured everyone's attention with some tale of one of his classes that day.

"This little jerk has the audacity, the _audacity_, to look me in the eye and say that he doesn't have to follow my rules because his dad wouldn't allow it. And then I tried to make him run laps and he refused. I tried to make him sit out in the bleachers and he refused. I tried to send him to the principal's office and he refused. I swear if I could get away with it, that kid would have been strung up somehow, I don't even know."

Annie combed her fingers through his hair and pulled his head back. She kissed his forehead. "There's one in every year, isn't there?"

"At least one." He took her hand. "Dinner smells delicious, Katniss, by the way."

"I put a roast in the oven." Katniss said. "Peeta did everything else."

Peeta smiled shyly. "Well, you were a very good cheerleader."

Prim snorted. "Yeah, it's a wonder anything got done. They can't keep their hands off each other."

"Is that so?" Finnick asked. He turned and eyed his friend. "He barely held her hand the last time we were all together."

"I guess I don't tease them enough." Prim said with a chuckle.

"Must not." Finnick said.

"Food is ready." Katniss said.

Everyone gathered in the dining room to fill their plates. They sat around the living room.

Effie asked cheerily, "Can we say a blessing?"

Finnick paused with a fork to his mouth. He sat it down and folded his hands before anyone else followed.

Effie said a few words of thanks and then smiled around the room. "Thank you. I never feel right eating a meal without a little thanks to the Lord."

Finnick smiled kindly. "I dated someone once with a super strong faith. I had to go to church with him and everything. It was fun sometimes. Until the preacher started talking, of course. But they had some really good music. That was the best part."

Haymitch chuckled. "Sometimes the music is the only reason I go, too."

Effie gave him a shocked look. "Haymitch!"

"Come on, Effie, you know that that windbag sometimes goes on too long." He argued.

"And you space out." Katniss pointed out. "I do it too. I get that from your side of the family."

He chuckled affectionately. "Yep. Me, your mom, your grandma."

"Must have gotten my focus from the Everdeens." Prim said.

Peeta smiled encouragingly at his girlfriend. "You have plenty of focus on the things that matter." He cut his eyes to Prim and then back to Katniss.

She nodded and mouthed, "Thank you."

He patted her knee.

The rest of the meal passed with Finn dominating the conversation. He was just as charming as his father and knew how to work an audience. Everyone was captivated.

Near the end of the meal, Prim suddenly went very still. Then she grabbed her chest and started gasping for air. Peeta moved forward quickly and grabbed hold of her hands.

"It's a panic attack." He said. "I need you to focus on my voice. We're going to start breathing slowly, okay?"

Prim nodded as she continued to gasp for air.

"Okay, breathe in." He demonstrated. "And out." He showed her. He continued to breathe in and out. The rest of the room was silent and Prim started to calm down.

Finally she breathed normally. Tears streamed down her face. She looked around the room in embarrassment and ran from the room.

"Please excuse me." Katniss said as she stood and followed her sister. She opened the bedroom door and watched Prim sobbing on her bed. Katniss closed the door and stretched out with her. "It's okay."

"I made a fool of myself in front of everyone." Prim sobbed.

"Maybe. But we're all a bunch of people who care about you." Katniss kissed Prim's temple. "Want me to send them all away?"

Prim shook her head. "I just need some time."

"Take all the time you need. You'll be fine." Katniss kissed her temple again and sat up. "Mom and Dad would both be really proud of you."

"You too." Prim wiped her eyes. "Could you just tell Jason I'll text him tomorrow? The rest are your friends."

"Haymitch and Effie are family."

"They are. But I can't face anyone. Not after that."

"Okay." Katniss walked back into the living room. She called Jason over and told him what Prim had said.

He nodded and left without a backward glance.

Finnick asked, "Is Prim okay?"

"She'll be fine." Katniss said. "It's been a long day for her."

He looked around the room. "We can help with dishes." He started gathering plates and Finn followed.

After everything was cleaned up and put away, Katniss and Peeta bid everyone farewell. Katniss checked on Prim who was sound asleep and then joined Peeta in her bedroom.

"Is Prim okay?" Peeta asked when Katniss came into the room.

"I think so." She changed and stretched out beside him. "You've been great with her today. Especially with the panic attack. That's never happened before and I wouldn't have known what to do. So thank you."

He trailed his fingers down her cheek. "I'm just glad I can be here for you both."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Do you think we're going too fast? Haymitch voiced his concern."

Peeta thought and shrugged. "Everyone makes their own time. Annie and Finnick barely dated two weeks before they were married and had only known each other casually for a short time before that. If you think it's too fast, I'll back off. But if you want to keep going, we will."

She nodded. "I like having you around."

"And I like being around." He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "Are you okay?"

"I am for now. There were a few times I thought we'd made a bad decision inviting everyone over because I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. But it was nice having everyone around, knowing that they all care."

"They do." He kissed her again. "_I_ do."

She pulled him over on top of her. "I love you. And you don't have to say it to me again unless you want to, but I need you to know how much I appreciate all you are and all you have done for me and for Prim."

"Of course." He looked down at her, examining her features. Then he slowly lowered his head and placed a soft kiss in her forehead, followed by each of her eyes, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and finally her lips. He lifted his head and smiled down at her. "Love has been difficult for me all my life. But I know what it feels like to love, even if I'm not sure it's returned. I feel this connection to you. I feel like it's right. And I never want you to mistake my lack of saying how I feel as proof that I don't feel that way. Because, as it stands, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. And I don't want to screw this up."

She brushed her fingers over his face. "Then we won't." She wrapped her leg around his waist and trailed her hands over his back.

"Would you mind if I take control this time?" He asked tentatively, uncertainty in all his features.

She smiled. "You have before."

"Under your complete direction. I want to just..." He lowered his mouth and kissed her deeply.

She melted underneath him and slipped her hands under his shirt. He tensed and broke the kiss a moment. She gave him a concerned look.

He nodded. "I'm fine." He pressed his mouth to hers again in a hard kiss. He lowered his mouth to her neck and sucked hard.

She moaned beneath him and pulled at his shirt. "Please, take it off."

He sat up and pulled her with him. He allowed her to take off his shirt and then removed hers. He watched her face as he reverently touched every inch of her torso.

Katniss's breath caught in her throat. She felt Peeta's adoration through their skin. He laid her back on the mattress again as he kissed her lips. His hands still roamed over her body. His lips moved across her jaw and down her neck, licking gently at her pulse point.

She moaned and kneaded his skin. He hummed against hers as he planted soft kisses over every inch of her chest and stomach. She combed her fingers through his hair and whispered about how good it felt.

He brought his mouth over hers once more. "Katniss." He whispered.

"Peeta." She smiled against his lips.

He made love to her slowly, whispering her name sweetly and telling her how beautiful he thought she was.

She dug her fingers of one hand into his shoulder and the other in his scalp as she grew closer to her release. He lifted his head and watched her face as she met her climax. She smiled in her release.

And then she covered her face with her hands and started crying. "I'm sorry."

He pulled her hands away from her face. "You don't need to apologize." He kissed her softly and moved away.

She sniffed and watched him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek as he cuddled close. "Want to hear a secret? I didn't even tell Finnick this and I told him pretty much everything."

"What?"

He wiped at her tears. "I cried after you left that first time."

"Really?"

He nodded and trailed his hand down her body. "The way you touched me and treated me... I've never felt so valuable. Like I meant something. You didn't pity my make me feel like I was useless. I was something to you."

She took a shaky breath. "You mean quite a bit."

"You mean quite a bit to me, too."

She curled into him. "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered so quietly neither of them were sure he said it.

"You tell Finnick everything?"

Peeta chuckled. "Yeah. He's my best friend. And he knows stuff."

"So you told him…_everything_?" Katniss asked softly.

"Yeah." He grinned. "Even that gasping, whining, moaning thing you do. He says it's perfectly normal, by the way."

She shoved his shoulder with a giggle. "You're mean."

"You still love me."

She rolled over and pressed her back into his chest as she pulled his arms and the blanket tighter around her. "I do."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note: Some sweet stuff after all that heavy stuff. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Eighteen

For the next couple weeks, they alternated spending the night together. Katniss preferred the nights at her house because she was constantly worried about Prim. Ever since the panic attack, she hadn't been the quite the same. And she saw Jason was now acting oddly around her.

"So have you noticed anything at school?" Katniss asked after pointing the observation out to her boyfriend.

Peeta sat a plate of spaghetti down in front of her. "I haven't noticed Prim acting any differently. She must let down her wall for you. But Jason has been a lot less attentive. He may not like the way she's acting if she's like that with him as she is with you."

She picked at her food for a minute before she took a bite. "You know, I make really good spaghetti."

He smiled. "Is that so?"

"I'll make it for you some time." She took another bite. "Do you think I should be worried about Jason?"

"I think Prim can take care of herself." He said. "But we can both keep our eyes on them."

"You can't really until after the new year." She kicked his foot under the table. "Two weeks off. You lucky dog."

He chuckled and rubbed her knee. "And I plan to spend it all with you. By the way, I have this charity thing Sunday. Want to come with me?"

"What sort of charity thing? Like a dinner?"

"Yeah, a fancy one. Have a dress?"

"I might be able to get one on short notice."

"Are you off work?" He took a bite and watched her expectantly.

"I'm still on the early shift. Eternally on the early shift." She sighed. "But at least that means more time with you." She leaned in and kissed him gently.

He smiled. "Any news on school?"

"Maybe." She slipped her fingers through his. "I can register for classes. I just have to choose a major."

"So you're in? You're doing it?"

She nodded. "I haven't told Prim yet. I just got the email today. And now I have to decide a few more things."

"Like?"

"Like trying to decide if I want to juggle work and school. I think I can do it, but I don't know."

"Can you afford to live without a job? Get your bills paid and eat?"

She thought and nodded. "I think so."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "So maybe you should quit. You don't like it there anyway. And if you find you do need a bit of an income, you can look for something else. And I can help out a bit. I'll feed you at least. This place is cheap and I like cooking for you and Prim."

"So I'll give my two weeks' notice in the morning."

"Or you could just quit and we can spend two weeks together. You've given that place enough of you over the years. They don't deserve two more weeks of your time."

She smiled. "You know what? You're right. I'll call in the morning." She smiled down at her plate. She looked around. "Do you think it would be too soon to move in together?"

"You want us to live together?" Peeta asked.

Katniss nodded. "The few nights we haven't been together, I haven't slept well. This is just shy of two months dating, but it feels right. And you can keep this place for a while in case it doesn't work out. But I'd like you to come live with me and Prim."

"What about Prim? Does she get a say?"

"She does." She took out her phone and typed a quick text, "_Peeta moving in. Cool?_"

Prim's reply came quickly. "_TOTALLY! When? Right away? Like, now? I'll clean out a shelf in the bathroom for his toiletries._"

He chuckled when he read the response. "I guess that settles it. But, I think one more night here so we can make love loudly and we'll pack up tomorrow."

She giggled. "I like the sound of that."

They returned to their meal. Peeta asked, "So what do you do for Christmas?"

Katniss took a moment to finish her latest bite and said, "Well, we go to Haymitch and Effie's Christmas Eve and have dinner and open gifts and then go to the late service at the church. And then Prim and I go home and we hide in our rooms and wrap our presents because neither of us are ever done on time." She chuckled. "And then we sit by the tree and drink hot chocolate and talk about our favorite memories from past Christmases. Sometimes we watch A Christmas Story or Miracle on 34th Street."

He smiled. "I like the way that sounds."

"And what do you usually do?"

His smile turned bitter. "Christmas Day, I am usually surrounded by critics and cold glares and my mother belittling everything I do. But I think I'm going to change that."

"You'll spend it with Prim and me, won't you?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Katniss asked as she surveyed the boxes of art supplies and the two packed suitcases.

"Well, you have pots and pans and dishes. And you have a TV and DVD player. I mostly just need my art supplies, clothes, and bathing supplies." He picked up three boxes at once and headed toward the door. "Shall we pack our cars?"

"Won't take much." She picked up a box and staggered under its weight. "How are you carrying three of those? Do you have some super power you aren't telling me about?"

He chuckled. "Maybe it's the leg." He winked.

She giggled. "Like you're the Six Million Dollar Man or something?"

"'We have the technology.'"

She laughed. "Don't hurt yourself, Peeta."

"I'm fine." He walked easily downstairs. "Will you dig my key out of my pocket?" He shook his hip at her.

She smiled seductively and rested the box on her hip. She slid her hand slowly into his pocket and wrapped her fingers around the key ring. She pressed a kiss to his lips and then unlocked his car. It took one more trip to load his things and then they were off to Katniss's house.

Katniss made a call as she drove. "I'm quitting." She told the man on the other end of the phone.

Snow chuckled. "My dear, you can't quit."

"I can. And I do. I'll come by in a few hours to clean out my locker and turn in my keys and things. Sign whatever papers I need to sign to terminate my position." She hung up and sat her phone off to the side as she got out of the car. She threw herself into Peeta's arms. "I quit my job."

He laughed. "Congratulations."

"You did what?" Prim asked as she walked over.

Katniss stepped out of Peeta's arms. "I quit my job. And I've got a meeting Friday to set up classes for next semester."

"That's so awesome, Katniss!" Prim said as she hugged her sister. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too." Peeta rubbed her back. "And I'm proud of you."

"Prim, grab a box. It's freezing out here." She leaned in and whispered, "And check out how much he can lift."

Peeta easily gathered tree boxes at once and Prim and Katniss exchanged a look.

Prim mouthed, "Hot!"

Katniss laughed and said, "I know!"

"You know what?" Peeta asked.

"That I have a strong, manly boyfriend who can carry heavy things." She grinned and lugged a box toward the front door.

Once they had the first load inside, Peeta lifted Katniss up into his arms. She squealed as he bounced her a bit. "Definitely lighter than those boxes." He smiled and kissed her softly.

Prim rolled her eyes. "Maybe I change my mind about being enthusiastic. I forgot about all the kissing." She made a face and walked back outside.

"Put me down." Katniss demanded with a laugh.

"Put you down, huh? And where would you like me to put you?"

"On my feet, preferably."

He considered it a moment and then shook his head. "Not yet." He carried her back outside with an easy grin. He wasn't winded in the slightest as he as her down by his car and took out the suitcases. "You should shoot that bow again."

She chuckled and followed him inside. "Our own brand of foreplay. You lift heavy things and I'll shoot a bow."

They put Peeta's things in Katniss's room and then settled in the living room to watch TV. Prim wandered off to her room for a while to be alone. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

"I'm worried for her." Katniss said softly.

Peeta slipped his hand into hers. "Have you talked with her?"

"I tried. But I see all the same things I feel in myself. She needs more help than I can provide."

He opened his mouth to say something, but his phone rang. "Finnick. Hold on a minute." He put the phone to his ear. "Hey, man."

Katniss turned Peeta's hand over and traced the lines as he talked.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and mouthed, "Stop."

She smiled and shook her head. She pressed her mouth to his palm. She chuckled when he curled his fingers and caressed her cheek.

Peeta hung up his phone and smiled at Katniss.

"What?" She asked.

"Christmas Day with the Odairs. What do you say?"

"All of us?" She rested her head on his lap. "Prim, too?"

"Yeah, of course. You two are a unit. Let's start some new traditions."

"As a family?" She asked tentatively. She reached up and rubbed the back of her hand against his stomach.

"I'd like to think of us that way, yeah. If that's okay with you?" He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Okay. New family tradition. You're coming to Haymitch and Effie's, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She rolled over and raised his shirt up. She pressed a kiss to his stomach and slid her hand up his chest.

Prim cleared her throat.

Katniss sat up and tugged at Peeta's shirt. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm going to drop Jason's Christmas present at his house. I should be gone about a half hour at least. Maybe more. I'll definitely text you if it's going to be later." She grinned. "Or sooner. Have fun." She bounced out the door.

"Maybe she'll be okay after all." Katniss said. She looked over at Peeta and smiled seductively. She climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips. "We have a half hour."

"Maybe more." He chuckled and slid his hands up her back. "And what is the order of the afternoon?"

She smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. She sat back on his knees and trailed her fingers over his chest and stomach. She leaned in and kissed him softly. She trailed a finger over a scar on his side. "These pain me."

"Just old marks to me now. Nothing more." But his face told her differently.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed him. He moaned against her mouth and slipped his hands up her shirt. They stayed wrapped together like that for quite a while. Katniss was content in it and she could feel Peeta was too. This was their life for now and she was very much looking forward to it.

Prim slammed into the house less than a half hour later. Peeta's hands had managed to find their way under Katniss shirt as they kissed softly again and again. But when the door slammed open, they both sprung apart.

"What's wrong?" Katniss hurried to her sister.

"There was another girl there." Prim looked at the package in her hand. "A girl I don't know. His parents were gone. Just the two of them. And they weren't just hanging out." She handed the present to her sister. "Throw that away." She hurried off to her room.

Peeta pulled on his shirt and stood. He lifted his coat off the hook.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asked.

"About to kick someone's ass." He said as he slipped his coat on.

She grabbed his lapels. "You can't. He's a student and under eighteen."

"I should have seen this. I _knew_ something was off."

"It's not for you to fix. I appreciate it and I know Prim would, but you can't do anything. Take off your coat, go sit back down, I'll talk to Prim." She pressed a kiss to his lips and stepped away. She tapped on the door to Prim's room.

"Go away." She called. "Have fun with your boyfriend who cares."

Katniss opened the door anyway. "Want to talk?"

"No." Prim sat up and pulled her pillow tight against her chest.

Katniss sat down beside her. "I know it won't mean much, but you'll get better."

Prim nodded and sniffed.

With her thumbs, Katniss wiped away tears from her sister's cheeks. "Peeta was ready to run over there and give him hell."

Prim laughed. "You picked a winner."

"I talked him down."

"Good. That would have been a disaster. Peeta strikes me as the kind of person you don't want to be on the bad side of."

Katniss nodded. She wiped more tears off Prim's cheeks. "I'll leave you alone." She stood.

Prim stopped her. "I know you're worried about me."

Katniss sat down again. "You've been pretty quiet the last couple weeks."

"I'm just trying to sort myself out." She squeezed Katniss's knee. "I'm fine, though."

"If you need anything, you can talk to me."

"I know. Just not in your bedroom anymore." She smirked.

Katniss laughed. "You should be fine if you knock." She kissed Prim's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note: This one is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but it has some important stuff. Also, there's some more French spoken here. I'll post translations at the bottom. If they are wrong, let me know how to fix them._

_Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. And for any love you have shown on Tumblr (_**booksrockmyface**_)._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Nineteen

Cinna was more than happy to help Katniss into a dress for the charity dinner. They both agreed on a dress that was like orange flames. He said she looked like she was on fire. She laughed and reluctantly agreed on the assessment.

He tried to refuse payment, but Katniss thrust her credit card into his hand. "Don't. You're already doing Prim's dress for prom for far too little. I will pay for this."

He grumbled and ran the card, chatting kindly and distracting her from paying any attention as she signed the slip. It wasn't until she was back home that she saw he'd given her a very deep discount and wrote on the bottom, "_I'm betting on you, Girl on Fire._"

She chuckled and shook her head.

Prim saw and asked, "What's funny?"

"Cinna. That man needs to stop trying to help others. He's not helping himself in the slightest." Katniss showed her the receipt. "The dress was nearly eighty bucks to start out with and he only charged forty."

"Well, I'll do what I can to actually pay for the prom dress." Prim said. "There's no reason not to." She grinned and waved her hands. "Show me, show me, show me!"

Katniss giggled and opened the garment bag. "What do you think?"

Prim held out the dress. She whistled. "Beautiful. I think I have a pair of shoes that would be perfect." She hurried into her room and came back with a pair of chocolate peep toe heels in one hand and a pair of white pointed toed ones in the other. "You should try both of these with it."

Katniss took them both. "Thank you."

"Are you going to show Peeta now or wait until tomorrow?"

"Show me what?" Peeta asked as he walked in from the kitchen, his face and shirt dusted in flour.

Katniss handed Prim the shoes once more and then took the dress out of the garment bag once more. "Is this okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "That's my favorite color."

"Is it?" Katniss looked at the dress. "I didn't even know. Cinna said I looked like I was on fire in it."

He walked forward and dusted his hands off. He cupped her cheek. "No one will be able to keep their eyes off you. Especially me. But that happened before the dress." He brushed a kiss over her lips. "Do you want some cinnamon rolls? Prim and I have been slaving all day."

"They have apples in them." Prim said. "Peeta did most of the work, but I helped put them in the oven, at least."

Katniss draped the dress over the back of the couch and followed her boyfriend and sister into the kitchen. "I'm going to need you to make more of those cheese buns again one of these days."

"I will for Christmas Day. Sound good?" He held out a plate of fresh cinnamon rolls. "I just put another batch in the oven. I always bake too much."

Katniss picked one and took a bite. She grinned. "Delicious."

Prim mumbled some sort of excuse about homework and snagged a cinnamon roll of her own and dashed out of the room.

"Thank you." Katniss said after she watched Prim leave the room. "For taking her under your wing and being a friend."

Peeta shrugged. "I like her. I really like you, too. So it's not hard to be a friend to her, but I'm working a little harder because I know how important she it to you."

"Very important." She munched her cinnamon roll silently and watched him. "You're pretty important too, you know?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Just taking up space."

"No, not just taking up space." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "You've been an encouragement to me and to Prim. You've been a great listening ear for me. And you've helped me open up a bit more. Not even Gale or Prim have ever seen me so open."

He watched her a moment and then shook his head again. "I…Thank you, Katniss." He brushed a kiss over her lips.

* * *

"We don't have to stay for the whole thing if you don't want." Peeta said as he escorted Katniss to their table. "But I would like to see how much my painting fetches in the silent auction." He suddenly froze.

"What?" Katniss looked over her shoulder. "What is Snow doing here?"

"That's my mother." Peeta said in a strained voice.

"That blonde?" She looked the woman up and down. "That two-faced bitch."

He put a hand on her arm to stop her. She didn't realize she'd taken a step toward them until she felt his touch. "I don't want you anywhere near her. I want to try to ignore her being here. There are more important things."

Her face softened. "I could run home and get my bow."

He chuckled and relaxed a little. "I don't want you arrested." He rubbed her arms. "Have I told you how pretty you look tonight?"  
"Maybe once or twice. But you can always say it again." She brushed a soft kiss against his lips.

"Well, aren't you the perfect couple." Snow drawled.

Katniss took a calming breath and shared a significant look with Peeta before she turned to her former boss. "Hello, Snow."

"Miss Everdeen. Why don't you introduce me to your companion?" He said smoothly as he slipped a protective arm around the waist of the blonde at his side.

"I think you have a little bit of an idea since you're standing there with his mother." Katniss squeezed Peeta's hand as he slipped it into hers.

The blonde at Snow's side smiled kindly. If Katniss hadn't seen the scars across Peeta's back and heard his stories, she would have been fooled. And her choice of companion also told her of the woman's true self. No one would be seen with Snow unless it benefited both parties. Katniss had heard rumors for years about his black market dealings and drug affiliation. He hid it well by contributing to charities and showing a kindly face to a majority of the public.

The blonde held out her hand. "Maureen." She said. "You can call me Mo."

Katniss gave her a deadly smile and refused her hand. "I have plenty of things I could call you, lady. But if you will excuse us, I'd like to have a look at the silent auction items. It would be a better use of my time than talking to someone as low as you." She pulled Peeta away. She rubbed his arm as she stepped closer.

He slowly loosened his grip on her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm sorry I dug my nails into your hand."

"I'm sorry I didn't just walk away." She stopped in front of a painting. She stood there silently for several moments, still rubbing Peeta's arm "I am dating an insanely talented and attractive man."

He chuckled and leaned into her. She could still feel the tension in his body. She was sure it would stay there until well after they were home. And she was certain she wouldn't simply be able to kiss it away this time.

A kind looking young woman bounced up to them with a large smile. "Hi, Peeta!"

He smiled back and relaxed a fraction more. "Delly, hi." He leaned in and gave her a warm hug. "The place looks great."

She giggled. It was high and girlish, but happy. "Well, I can't take all the credit. There was a team of us." She turned her open gaze to Katniss. "Hello, you must be the new girlfriend. Peeta hasn't spent nearly as much time _wasting time_ hanging around us." She giggled again and held out her hand. "I'm Delly Cartwright."

"Katniss Everdeen." She shook Delly's offered hand. "Lovely to meet you. Peeta talks all the time about his charities, but rarely ever talks of the people he works with."

Delly shrugged. "Oh, I'm no one special. The kids are the ones that matter." She looked over Katniss's shoulder. "I need to go mingle. Have fun and bid on a couple things, please."

Peeta was definitely much more relaxed after the other woman walked away.

Katniss squeezed his hand. "You look better."

He smiled. "I feel better. Not completely, but I'm good for now."

"Good. She has a good effect on you." She leaned forward and wrote a bid.

"I could paint that for you." He said.

She shrugged. "For the kids."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

They wandered through the rest of the items, both of them placing bids on a few things. Katniss giggled as the pair of them leaned over the same dinner-for-two offering. They kept up-bidding each other by just fifty cents each time until someone else finally walked over and they stepped away.

"You know, we could just _go_ to that restaurant." Peeta said as he pulled out her chair. "_Et je vais commander tout en français_."

She grinned. "How do you say, 'That is a good idea?'"

"_C'est une bonne idée._" He took his seat and kissed her hand. "Another good idea is to ignore everyone else until after dinner. And then we'll go home." He leaned in and whispered, "_Et se déshabiller_."

"I don't know what you just said, but it sounds like _c'est une bonne idée_."

He chuckled and kissed her hand once more. "_Oui_."

* * *

**Transaltions:**

_Et je vais commander tout en français_. = And I will order everything in French.

__Et se déshabiller_. _= And get naked.

_Oui._ = Yes.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note: There's a character in here that isn't original to me. Alan is one my friend created for a work called Leather and Lace (which she desperately needs to finish). He's an Avox in her world. In mine, he's deaf and uses ASL to communicate. I hope you like him._

_I mentioned over on Tumblr (booksrockmyface) that I had originally wanted to make this one really long chapter, but then decided to split it in two. You should get the next chapter tomorrow._

_Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, follows, and reads! It means a lot. I changed up a bit of the French in the last chapter thanks to someone pointing out my mistake. And you are welcome to come visit me on Tumblr._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Twenty

Peeta dropped down on the bed and loosened his tie. "I'm beat."

Katniss kicked off her shoes and stepped in front of him with her back facing him. "Too beat to unzip me?"

Peeta stood and lowered the zipper as he placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Thank you for asking me." She stepped away and pushed her dress over hips. "I had fun. That Delly girl is really sweet."

"My mother kind of put a damper on things." He stood and started undressing as he watched her put on her pajamas.

She stared at him a moment before she was able to ask, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and sat down to remove his shoes so he could take off his pants. He said nothing else.

Katniss crawled across the width of the bed and wrapped her arms around Peeta's chest. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'm here if you do. I always will be." She kissed his cheek and moved back. "I need to clean off my makeup."

She returned to her room to find Peeta already under the blanket. He was on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow. Katniss stretched out beside him and kissed his shoulder. She rested her head on her hand and traced her finger over the longest scar on his back.

He jerked away. "Don't do that tonight." He turned his head and looked at her. "I feel like they're all open again. And it hurts like hell and it won't go away. It won't ever go away."

She rolled to her back and held out her arms. He moved into them and slipped his leg between hers. "That better?" She asked softly.

He gave her a crooked smile. "Better."

She combed her fingers through his hair. "How did you manage family holidays?"

He thought about it a moment before he said. "I had to get myself in the right mindset. I'd start thinking about it for weeks beforehand. I prepared myself for all the things she might say. And after my brothers had kids, I started spending all my time with them. Kids don't judge, even if their parents are being jerks. Seeing her today was hard because I didn't expect her to be there."

"You were blindsided?"

He nodded and their noses rubbed together, making them both smile. "I'll be okay. I liked how you were ready to defend me."

"I'll fight tooth and nail for the people I love."

"Is that a promise?"

"It is." She kissed him and then closed her eyes. "Time to sleep. I have to do some last-minute shopping tomorrow."

"Want me to rub your back?"

"Yes, please." She moved to her stomach and watched him sleepily as he adjusted the blanket and started rubbing slow circles into her back. Her eyes drifted closed in contented sleep.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway that was already filled with cars.

Prim squealed. "Cinna's here!" She rolled out of the car as soon as Katniss put it into park and hurried into the house.

Katniss chuckled. "I guess that means we have to get all the gifts." She walked to the back and opened the trunk.

Peeta followed. "Cinna is the guy that owns the dress shop?"

"Yeah. He's been a bit of a mentor to Prim for a long time. The only person who understood her artistically until you came along. All of her other art teachers were old ladies." She piled his waiting arms full of boxes.

"I can't wait to meet this guy. And thank him for making my girlfriend the envy of everyone at that dinner the other night."

She picked up the last of the presents and led him into the house.

Prim apologized and grabbed some of the boxes from Peeta and put them under the tree.

"Most of these are Prim's. She went a little overboard." Katniss said.

"Oh, there's plenty of room." Effie said cheerily. "And 'tis the season for giving!" She hugged Katniss and Peeta enthusiastically. "You both are just so cute together."

"Well, thank you, Effie." Peeta said. "It's mostly her, but I know I'm at least mildly attractive."

Katniss chuckled. "More than mildly."

"Oh, well, thank you." He kissed her cheek.

Peeta was introduced around to the other members of the group: Plutarch, Cinna and Alan, Cressida and Castor, and Pollux. Peeta was sure he'd forget at least one name before the night was out.

Cinna shook his hand and then slipped his arm from around the young man at his side and began moving his hands awkwardly as he spoke. "This is Alan. He can read lips, so make sure you're looking at him when you talk to him. But don't over-exaggerate." He pointed to the others and introduced them to Alan. "Peeta and Katniss and Prim."

"Nice to meet you." Alan said as he signed.

"And you, Alan." Prim said. "How long have you been dating? And why haven't you said anything until now, Cinna?"

Cinna chuckled as he and the other man exchanged a look. Alan made a gesture. Cinna signed a little more confidently. "A little over a month. But I was mostly chasing after him and he was running away."

Alan said, "I didn't want to date a hearing guy."

Castor signed from across the room and said, "It's because he thinks all hearing people are jerks."

"Not all of you." Alan defended.

Pollux did some signing of his own, but didn't say anything.

Castor, his brother, interpreted, "He just never had much luck with the hearing world. Many of us don't. But you all seem like nice people, so Alan won't be a dick, right?"

Alan smiled and held up his fist in a knocking motion. Then he moved his hands again and motioned to Castor.

"He promises to be a perfect gentleman among such nice looking people."

Effie brought in a tray of assorted cheeses and crackers. She waved to everyone and said happily, "I just looked this up on my phone." She moved her hands and spoke haltingly, "Help yourselves to some cheese and crackers." She smiled and looked around expectantly. "Did I do it right?"

Pollux signed something and then waved her off.

Castor said, "You signed cheese a little wrong, but it wasn't bad."

Effie blushed a little. "Well, come get something to eat and I'll finish in the kitchen." She bustled off.

Cressida and Plutarch followed.

"So you're an art teacher?" Cinna asked Peeta.

"I am." He grinned and squeezed Katniss's hand. "You put my girlfriend here in a great dress, by the way."

"Oh, thank you. It's my favorite thing to put a person in the right clothes." Cinna gushed. "And she has such a lovely shape. If she would let me, I'd put her in all sorts of great clothes."

Katniss shook her head. "No more free clothes."

"It wasn't free." Cinna argued.

"You gave me a giant discount that I wasn't comfortable with." She said softly.

Alan said, "He's too kind for his own good."

Effie called, "Come get dinner. We're behind! We need to eat if we are to make it through gifts and get to church on time."

Everyone moved to the dining room. Katniss leaned toward Peeta, "We don't have to go to church if you don't want to."

"Do you want to?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It's not bad. And I think Prim likes the Christmas service."

"Then we'll go. I don't mind." He held out her chair and then walked around to the other side to sit beside Prim.

They all gathered around the table. Haymitch stood at the head and looked down at the turkey in front of him. He chuckled. "You know, when I was a boy, I used to beg my daddy to let me carve this thing. But he always told me, 'When you're older, Mitchy.' Every year. And, yeah, he called me Mitchy. I hated it. Any of you say it and you're dead." He stared them all down. Then he broke into a smile. "Now, I'll say the blessing and then carve this bad boy."

He did just that. Everyone chatted comfortably around the table. Pollux and Alan moved their hands in rapid conversation. Sometimes Castor joined in.

Castor's girlfriend Cressida leaned across the table to Cinna and said, "I guess one of these days we'll be able to do that, too."

"One of these days." Cinna agreed.

Prim was transfixed by the sign language. She looked to Katniss. "You think I could squeeze in a new hobby."

Katniss laughed. "When would you sleep?"

Prim shrugged. "When I'm dead, I guess."

Peeta said, "You should find a focus. You're a little scattered. Do your art, at least until college. Then see what life brings you. When you stretch yourself in a million different directions, the things you like the most suffer."

The young woman watched him a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

He looked down at his plate in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you out like that."

"No, it's fine." Prim said. "It is kind of true." She poked his arm. "You're a pretty good big brother, Peeta."

Peeta caught Katniss's eyes across the table and they shared an awkward smile. He turned back to Prim. "You're a great little sister, Prim."

They gathered around the tree after the dinner table was cleared. Effie said she would clean up everything later. Prim happily passed out gifts to everyone, including the ones that weren't normal guests. She'd spoken with Haymitch and Effie before to make sure she had something for everyone.

Katniss made sure she at least had things for Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna. She had known from Prim that there were going to be extra guests, so she'd gone generic and given all the rest gift cards.

Peeta, despite the fact that Prim and Katniss both told him he didn't have to bring gifts, did paint a small landscape for Effie and Haymitch. Katniss wasn't entirely sure when he'd done it.

Then it was off to church. Katniss sat between Peeta and Prim. She held both their hands and tried to pay attention, but all she could think about was getting home and wrapping the last of her presents and curling up with Peeta on the couch with some hot chocolate.

After the service, Effie tried to get everyone together for some more conversation, but Prim and Katniss shared a look that said, "Time for the next tradition." And they scooted out after a quick farewell to everyone.

They made it home and the two women laughed and ran off to their rooms, leaving Peeta awkwardly standing just inside the door.

He called, "I guess I'll make the hot chocolate." He wandered toward the kitchen. He started the mixture on the stove and then took out the ingredients for a quick batch of sugar cookies. He sat them on the coffee table as Katniss emerged from her bedroom with presents.

"You baked cookies?" She asked in wonder.

"I did. Have to have something for Santa." He handed over a mug of hot chocolate. He took in her appearance and noted she was in her pajamas. "Need to change into my PJs." He brushed a kiss over her lips and then went into her bedroom. He heard the sisters talking in the living room.

Prim said, "So when's the wedding?"

Katniss chuckled. "We've barely started dating, Prim."

"So? You guys are made for each other. He convinced you to go to college. Gale and I have been trying for years to get you to make a choice about your life away from the3 grocery store and he has in just a few months knowing you."

After a long pause, Katniss said, "I don't want to push something like that on him. There's a lot you don't know about him. I don't see marriage as a thing he wants."

Peeta took a few deep breaths. He supposed they would have to have a talk. But not until after cuddling on the couch and watching a cheesy Christmas movie or two with his girl and her sister.

He stepped into the living room to find the sisters already taking up most of the couch under the same blanket. Both had their mugs of hot chocolate and Katniss held the remote.

Katniss grinned. "Grab a cup of cocoa and come join us."

Peeta did as she said and plopped onto the couch beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she looked through the DVR of Christmas movies they saved. She landed on one of those cheesy Hallmark ones that always ended just the way you expected. Everyone agreed.

After a few minutes, Prim picked up a pillow and extra blanket and stretched out on the floor in front of the TV. Katniss smiled gratefully at her sister and stretched her legs out on the empty space. She rested her head on Peeta's lap and he began combing his fingers through her hair.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but a while later, Peeta was gently shaking her. "Hey, how about we go to bed?"

She slowly sat up and stretched. Prim was asleep on the floor. Katniss leaned over her and whispered, "You're going to hurt in the morning if you don't go to bed." She kissed her sister's temple and followed Peeta into the bedroom they shared.

As they stretched out side by side, Peeta looked over and said, "It's not that I never see myself married to you, it's just that I worry how it would all work out."

"Wow, that's a little out of the blue." Katniss yawned.

"I overheard you and Prim earlier. I'd like to be married one day. But we both know my parents weren't very happy and you lost your dad early… I don't want to think about marriage right now."

She placed her hand on his cheek and moved closer. "Well, let's just think about living together and dating. No marriage. I don't even want to bring it up again for at least a few months, and that's only if you bring it up. I won't say a word. I don't need to be married. I just need you loving me."

"And I do." He kissed the tip of her nose and then rolled away. "You be big spoon tonight."

She chuckled. "I'm shocked you don't want sex."

He looked over his shoulder. "Well, if you're offering…"

She kissed the back of his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "I want to go back to sleep, if that's okay. Maybe in the morning."

He sighed dramatically. "Okay."


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note: This one's long. Let me know what you think. You can always visit booksrockmyface on Tumblr as well._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Twenty-One

Peeta woke up before Katniss. He looked over and saw her soft face. There was a small smile on her lips. One arm was thrown above her head and the other was resting across her stomach. The light passing through the blinds fell on her so perfectly that he wished he could paint that moment.

She moaned and stirred. She squinted her eyes open and smiled when she saw him watching her. She closed her eyes again and moved toward him. "Morning."

"Morning." He kissed her eyes, her nose, her lips. "You wanna…?"

She chuckled. "I wanna." She rolled onto her back and pulled him on top of her.

They made love slowly and gently. Quietly. Katniss barely opened her eyes until she came and they popped open in her orgasm. Peeta kissed her through it. He followed closely behind her and then rolled away panting and grinning like a madman.

Katniss stretched and sat up. "I need coffee." She found her clothes on the floor and put them back on.

"Should I make something for breakfast?" Peeta asked as he followed.

"We usually do presents and then breakfast. Is that cool?"

"Works for me."

Katniss bounded out of her room and pounded on Prim's door. "Wake up, baby sister, it's time for presents!" She continued to knock on the door until her sister opened it with a disgruntled glare. "I'll make coffee."

"You better. I need the bathroom." She shuffled down the hall. "Have a cup ready." She called over her shoulder.

They eventually settled around the tree, each of them with a cup of coffee and the leftover cookies from the night before.

"Who gets to be Santa?" Prim asked.

"May I do it?" Peeta asked softly.

Katniss kissed his cheek and smiled. "Go for it."

"Okay, I have just the thing for you, Prim." He searched through until he found one and handed it to her. Then he sat one in Katniss's lap. "Do you do where everyone takes turns opening presents or do we just pass them all out and go at it?"

"Prim can't hold off for long." Katniss chuckled. "Just pass them out. Unless you want to open some."

Peeta shrugged. "I'll wait. But there's one I want to watch you open, so I'll save that for last." He finished passing out the presents.

Prim got lots of art supplies and a few new shirts. She glared at Katniss when she opened up a package of underwear and then threw them at her face. "Jerk"

Katniss laughed and threw them back. "It's tradition."

"At least they don't have ducks on them." She said as she tore into the next gift. She laughed.

"But that one does!" Katniss laughed along with her.

"What is it?" Peeta asked.

Prim held up an apron with ducks all over it. "I guess we need to do more baking, Peeta."

"Do you like it, Little Duck?" Katniss asked as she opened a gift from her sister.

"I do. I hope you like that one. I worked hard on it."

erk" Prim sat back and watched as Katniss opened the present.

It was a painting she'd done of Katniss with a bow and arrow just before firing. "It's beautiful, Prim."

Peeta leaned over her. "You did a good job with the detail in her hair. And I like the bright feathers on the arrows." He sat another gift on her lap. "Maybe you should have opened mine first. Prim's is much better."

"Has the student become the master?" Prim teased.

"I guess we'll see." Katniss said as she ripped the paper. She found inside a landscape featuring a lovely little cabin nestled in the middle of a wood. "Oh, wow." She breathed.

"My grandfather's hunting cabin. It's still in the family and my mother has nothing to do with it. My brothers fight over it. I just visit it to paint it every once in a while."

"It's beautiful, Peeta. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him. "And all I got you were painting supplies."

"Good ones. I like them." He brushed another kiss over her lips. "And I like those silly socks you found with the famous artists."

"I can't believe he gets silly socks and I get boring white underwear." Prim grumbled.

Katniss shoved her shoulder. "Open your last present, you doof."

The younger girl did and squealed. "I got artists socks, too! We can be matchy, Peeta."

He chuckled. "Probably shouldn't until after you graduate. That may be weird."

"May be awesome! Wear the Picasso ones today!" She pulled them on.

"I'm more of a Van Gogh man, myself." He took out a pair and slipped them on.

They both laughed as they put their feet in the middle of the circle and wiggled them. Katniss shook her head and started gathering the wrapping paper.

Peeta pulled her down on his lap and kissed her deeply. "Hey, thank you for this. I haven't had so much fun on Christmas morning in a long time."

She smoothed her fingers down his cheek. "I'm glad I could be part of it." She brushed a kiss over his lips. "When do we have to be at the Odairs'?"

"About noon." He looked up at the clock. "So we have a few hours. Who wants crepes?"

Prim raised her hand. "Fancy pancakes!"

"Much more than pancakes, my dear. Want to learn how to make them?"

"You are going to make me the envy of my classmates." Prim bounced to her feet.

Peeta looked to Katniss. "Want to help?"

"Okay."

They gathered in the kitchen. Peeta was a really good teacher. Katniss could see why he was so popular with the students. And as he patiently showed Prim how to pour the batter, she fell even more in love with him. She never fully realized how much it meant to her to have a man treat her sister so well until this moment.

They ate and Prim talked about past Christmases. Peeta listened with an interested smile, but his eyes kept cutting to Katniss. He kicked her foot under the table and rubbed her knee. He kissed her cheek.

Prim stopped talking and looked between them. "Okay, now I'm becoming the third wheel. Time for a shower." She picked up her plate and sat it in the sink as she hurried from the room.

When they were alone, Katniss smiled and slid into Peeta's lap. She kissed him softly and then rested her forehead against his. "Has it really been a good Christmas?"

"It's been one of the best in my life." He rubbed her back. "Even when my brothers were getting all these awesome things and I got my brothers' hand-me-downs as gifts from my mom, I loved Christmas. My dad always gave me something great, even if Mother took it away when he was at the bakery."

She combed her fingers through his hair. "Did you ever love her?"

"When I was a little kid and I didn't know that wasn't how moms are supposed to act… Yeah. But my dad… Dad was everything to me. And he took me under his wing. Maybe that was part of the reason she always singled me out." He shrugged. "I don't analyze her anymore." He rubbed his hand over her back. "I love _you_. And that's all that matters."

She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Do you love my sister?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Every time you show her that extra bit of attention…"

"Is it sexy?"

She chuckled. "Well, it's very much appreciated."

"Come on, you think it's sexy." He poked her side.

She wiggled away and giggled. "Okay, it's sexy." She grabbed his hands when he tried to tickle her again. "Stop it."

"Or what?"

"Or…" She looked over his face and lost track of her thought. His eyes were full of boyish mischief. She leaned down and kissed him softly. She looked over his face again as his eyes shifted to something more suited for the bedroom. She grabbed his face and covered his mouth with hers. She slid her hands up into his hair as the kiss deepened.

He moaned and slipped his hands up her shirt as she shifted to straddle his lap. They continued to kiss. Katniss rolled her hips down and Peeta moaned again, deeper this time. She could feel him growing hard underneath her.

"Whoa, get a room!" Prim said from the doorway.

They both looked up to see her back as she fled.

Peeta blushed deeply. "Maybe I should take the next turn in the bathroom."

"What if we went together?" Katniss asked with a sheepish grin.

He chuckled. "It's hard enough to stay upright with one leg to clean myself. Sex in the shower is probably not a smart idea."

"Okay." She stood. "Good for future reference."

He followed awkwardly. He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll be quick."

* * *

Katniss and Peeta held hands as they walked up to the front door of Finnick and Annie's house. Prim threw feigned disgusted looks over her shoulder. She knocked rapidly on the door. When Finn opened it, he threw himself at her, happily saying her name.

"Hey, Finn! I missed you, too." She chuckled.

Annie called, "Peeta? I need your help in the kitchen. My pies aren't setting. Come tell me what I'm doing wrong."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to Katniss's cheek before he walked away. She took the presents into the living room, following behind Prim and Finn as they boy talked about his presents he'd gotten that morning.

Annie stood in the middle of the kitchen holding a pecan pie with tears streaming down her cheek. "This is the third one I've tried today. And it's watery. And I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Hey, it's okay." He walked over and took the pie from her hands and sat it on the counter. "We'll go a little bit at a time and work together. But," he took her hands, "Is the pie really the problem?"

"Johanna asked to move back in. She's been evicted again. And before, it was funny and she was ridiculous, but in a good way. But now… She's old enough to have her act together. And I don't know how I'm going to like her influence on my 10-year-old." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I don't know."

"Hey, you know what? My apartment is empty now. She can take over my rent."

"Your apartment is empty?" She wiped her nose and started cleaning off the counter to start over again on the pie.

"I moved in with Katniss and Prim." Peeta explained.

Annie's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really?"

Peeta bumped her shoulder with his. "Not two weeks, but we are moving fast, huh?"

"Does it make you nervous? This is your first major relationship."

"It's my first relationship, period." He whipped the pie together under Annie's crucial eye as he spoke. "I love her, Annie. When I'm away from her, it feels wrong. I feel real love for the first time in my life."

"Gee, thanks." She said.

He chuckled. "You're very nurturing. And I appreciate how you and Finnick took me under your wing this year. I now know how a mother is supposed to love me thanks to you. But with Katniss, it fills me. And I know that I matter, _really_ matter." There was silence in the kitchen as Peeta finished the pie and stuck it in the oven. "Did you figure out what went wrong with your pies?"

She shook her head. "Not a clue. I followed the recipe completely."

He shrugged. "I guess we'll see how mine turns out." He looked toward the living room.

She laughed. "Let's go." She slipped her arm through his and walked with him into the next room. She curled up on Finnick's lap. Peeta took a seat on the floor in front of Katniss. He rested his arm across her legs.

Finn and Johanna took up a lot of the conversation. Both were used to being the center of attention. Finnick was grown up enough to know how to hold his tongue. But there were times when the conversation lulled that it appeared he was going to say something and he just whispered in Annie's ear instead.

After presents, much lighter for all after the morning, Peeta helped Annie get the meal on the table. Finnick promised he'd get the dishes later and Katniss said she'd help him.

"So who wants to talk about Christmas presents?" Johanna asked.

"Katniss got me and Peeta artist socks." Prim said and pulled up her jeans leg. "Show 'em, Peeta!"

Peeta stuck his leg around the corner. "Ba-bam!"

Prim squealed. "You put on the Picasso ones!"

"We're going to be matchy, right?" He winked and went back to helping Annie.

Katniss smiled fondly at her sister. "I got a couple really cool paintings from my resident artists. They deserve their socks."

"I think I'm gonna puke." Johanna said.

"Exactly why we never would have lasted, Jo." Finnick said. "You would have died from my doting on you all the time."

Annie poked her head in. "You don't like commitment anyway."

"Ain't that the truth!" Johanna said with a laugh. "Nothing beyond friendships anyway."

"Come get food." Annie called.

"Turkey leg!" Finnick called as he bolted toward the dining room.

"No, fuck you, Finnick Odair! That leg is mine!" Johanna called as she followed at the same speed.

"Are you two really fighting over the turkey leg?" Annie said as she cut the legs off the bird. "There are two, for crying out loud." She pointed at Johanna. "And you watch your mouth in my house, you got it?"

"Sorry, Annie." Johanna actually looked contrite as she accepted the plate the other woman handed her.

"Wow, Ann. I don't even think her own mother could make her apologize that convincingly." Finnick said as he took the other leg. "I'm impressed."

"Of course you are." Annie smiled. "I'm quite impressive."

"In so many ways." He slapped her bottom as she walked around the table.

"Excuse me, we have guests." She smiled sensually and winked.

Katniss kicked Peeta's foot under the table, but he didn't react right away and she realized she'd kicked his left foot. He smiled and kicked back with the other one. She mouthed, "Love you."

The tops of his ears reddened and he did it back. Then he dug into his food.

Most of the meal passed in silence as everyone savored the dishes. Annie was a great cook and they all knew it.

Eventually Prim said, "Hey, how about we go around and say one of our favorite Christmas memories?"

There were nods around the room. Finnick said, "You start, Prim."

Prim smiled and said, "There was this one Christmas right before my dad died that I really wanted this doll. Everyone was getting this doll and I wanted to be like everyone. But when I started opening presents, there was no doll. I was really starting to get bummed. But then Dad took out this one last present. And it was the doll! And I was so happy. No other Christmas has been nearly as awesome."

Finnick said, "My first Christmas with Annie and Finn was pretty cool. We didn't have a lot, but we got baby Finn a bunch of stuff he didn't need anyway and he loved it. And it was magical."

Annie nodded. "That one's one of my favorites, too. But my most favorite was our first Christmas." She pointed at Finnick. "I was about five months pregnant and miserable and Finnick went out and got all these decorations from the dollar store and hung them all over our tiny apartment and he made me this big meal from the food we'd gotten at the food bank because we were broke then, too. And it wasn't that delicious, but it was good. And I think I truly fell in love with you that day."

Johanna sniffed dramatically and wiped her cheek in a big exaggerated motion. "Touching."

"Fuck you, Jo." Finnick grumbled. "What's your favorite?"

"That one I spent with you guys when Finn was about three. Where he opened all the presents, not just his own, before the rest of us woke up. That was an awesome year."

Finn laughed. "That _was_ awesome! But I think my favorite was last year when I got that bike that I wanted so bad. Dad said I wasn't good enough for it, but I got it anyway."

Finnick shrugged. "Anything for my namesake."

"Katniss?" Annie asked.

Katniss looked across the table to Peeta and then sideways to her sister. "Last Christmas. Haymitch and Effie went all out for us. We all worked together to distract ourselves from what had just happened and it worked relatively well." She smiled at Peeta. "This one is a very close second, though."

"This one's my favorite." Peeta said softly. He didn't say anything else.

They were all done not too long after. Finnick looked down the table and caught Katniss's eye. He gave her a questioning look and twitched his head toward the door. "We should wash dishes."

She nodded and followed him out of the room to bring the first load to the dishwasher. As soon as it was full and started, they started on pots and pans. "What's up? Gonna threaten me or flirt with me?"

He laughed. "I want to know how he's doing. _Really_ doing."

She leaned against the counter as Finnick filled the sink with water. "Did he tell you about the dinner the other night?"

He shook his head.

"His mom was there."

"No shit? Did you tear her throat out?" He leaned in and started scrubbing a pot.

"I wanted to. She was there with my former boss. I can't see that as a good pairing."

"Yeah, that Snow guy always gives me a bad vibe when I see him lurking around the corners at the grocery store. Always kinda leering." He handed the pot to her to rinse and dry. "Wait, did you say 'former boss?'"

She smiled and nodded. "Peeta convinced me to make a new path. So I quit the butcher counter and signed up for school. I'm going to take business classes and maybe start a summer camp eventually. My friend Gale and I used to talk about it."

Finnick grinned and nodded. "Way to go, Katniss!"

"Thanks. I'm nervous. I wasn't the best in school. Too focused on Prim." She sat the pot off to the side.

"You've done a great job." He said. He handed her another pan. "As for Peeta... He's such a good guy. I'm glad you two came together because he seems to have more of a purpose now. And so do you, according to Prim." He paused. "You know she thinks the world of you, right?"

Katniss smiled and nodded. "I think the world of her, too. She's special."

Finnick nodded.

"Okay, enough about me. What's going on with you and Annie? You both have been kind of jumpy. And every couple minutes, you look like you're about to explode with something."

He grinned. "We're sitting on some really good information. But we haven't found the right time to say anything."

"Is she pregnant or something?" Katniss teased.

Finnick's grin turned proud.

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"You told her?" Annie asked from the doorway.

"So it really is true?" Katniss asked

"What is?" Peeta asked from behind her.

Johanna chuckled. "Knocked up again, eh?"

"You're pregnant?" Peeta asked.

"When did that happen?" Finnick asked with fake shock. He broke into a fit of giggles.

Annie walked over and shoved him. "Stop acting so big and bad. Your work is done for a while."

"What's that mean?" Finn asked.

Annie shot Johanna a look before she said anything rude. "Just that now I get to carry around the baby for the next several months and Dad just gets to sit back and chill. And then after the baby is born, we'll take turns getting up in the middle of the night."

"Because he already did all the sex stuff, right?" The boy asked like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Annie blushed slightly. "Sure." She looked around the room. "Okay, now the cat's out of the bag, we can move on. Anyone else have news?" She eyed Katniss.

"I quite Capitol Grocery. I'm going to college." Katniss said. "And Peeta moved in with us. A lot of big things happening in the Everdeen house."

Peeta nodded. "A lot of big things happening with everyone." He turned to Johanna. "You have any news to share, Jo?"

Johanna chuckled. "Nope, I'm still floating through whatever life throws at me."

"Which means," Annie said, "She's been evicted again and moving back in with us a while."

"Hey, let me have some mystery." Johanna demanded with mock hurt.

"They would have found out the next time they were over anyway." Finnick said. He handed the last pot to Katniss to rinse and dry. "Which hasn't been much lately."

Annie chuckled. "Katniss, you took Finnick's boyfriend away. He's been devastated."

"Yeah, I've been lonely." Finnick made a sad face.

Katniss laughed and patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Well, he's my actual boyfriend, so I trump you. But we'll make sure to come over more often. We do lunch with my aunt and uncle every Sunday, so I'm sure Peeta could use a little reprieve."

"I like Haymitch and Effie." Peeta argued.

"They are a little much." Prim said. She threw her arm over Finn's shoulders. "Come on, kid, you still owe me a race. And I'm gonna kick your butt this time."

"Nuh-uh." Finn said as he hurried into the living room ahead of her.

"So how far along?" Katniss asked, pointing to Annie's stomach.

"About two and a half months." She said. "Ten weeks. We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while." She smiled lovingly at her husband. "He wanted to shout it to the world, but I wouldn't let him. I said today, but I would choose when we announced it. I've been a little mean about it."

"Did Finn already know?" Peeta asked as he took a seat at the breakfast nook.

Katniss sat down in his lap and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Yeah, we told him last week." Finnick said. "He wasn't too happy about it at first, but I think he's warming up."

Katniss said, "After being the only child for so long, it's hard having a little one around taking up Mom and Dad's time. I was four though. It's a little different being almost ten, I'm sure."

"He yelled at us and told us he hated us." Annie leaned into Finnick.

"Then we smothered him with love and he decided he didn't want to hate us anymore so we would leave him alone."

Finn walked into the room. "Hey, Aunt Jo, are you playing winner? Because I totally just beat Prim. Like, really bad. She needs a cold compress for her burns and I want to see if you need one, too."

"Oh, you're on kid. _You're_ going to be the one that needs the cold compress next." Johanna ruffled his hair and followed him out of the room.

"I have to see this." Finnick kissed Annie's cheek and hurried after them. "Watch Jo get her ass kicked by a 10-year-old. You're going down!"

Annie shook her head. "Why did I agree to have another baby with him?" She followed after.

Katniss looked down at her boyfriend. "How much longer do we have to stay?"

Peeta smiled. "Well, if we can get Finnick or Annie or Johanna to give Prim a ride when she's ready, we can leave now."

"Then let's go." She hopped off his lap and made her way to the living room. She leaned down by Prim. "Peeta and I want to head out. Are you ready to go?"

"Not really." She admitted softly.

Annie said, "I can drive her home later."

"You sure?" Katniss asked.

Annie nodded. "Sure. Go be alone for a while. You deserve it." She waved her hands at them. "Shoo."

Katniss kissed the top of Prim's head and bid her farewells to the others. She waited by the door for Peeta and then slipped her hand into his.

"I'll be sure to call before we head back." Prim said. "But, you know, not the kitchen."

"Not the kitchen that you'll ever know of." Peeta said as Katniss pulled him out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note: Some fun stuff here. I'm going to skip ahead a bit in time after this. Not much, but a bit. Feel free to let me know what you think and you can always visit me on tumblr. I'm booksrockmyface._

_Thank you all so much for the reads, follows, favorites, and reviews. Every number astounds me when I look at it._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Twenty-Two

Prim decided to spend New Year's Eve with her friends. Finnick and Annie invited Katniss and Peeta to spend the time with them. After a short deliberation, they decided they wouldn't be able to handle Johanna. And Haymitch and Effie weren't much for all night partying since they were both out of the party scene.

So they sat at home and cuddled on the couch while watching some movies. They decided to show each other their personal favorites.

They started with Katniss's choice, the musical Mama Mia! As it opened, she started humming along softly. She didn't realize she had actually been singing along until she cut her eyes to Peeta and he was staring with awe. She stopped suddenly.

"Why did you stop?" He asked. "That was beautiful."

She shook her head and shrugged. "I'm not the star of this movie." She cuddled close to him again and they settled into the movie once more.

He wasn't a big fan of musicals, but he liked it. Mostly he liked that Katniss sang along softly through some of the songs. She got bolder as the film went on and by the time the girls at the bachelorette party started the singing, "Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away." She got into it, she sat up and started dancing and then stood and moved around the room, singing along and really getting into it. When the song was over, she collapsed on top of him, winded and giddy.

He clapped and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Thank you for that performance."

"You looked like you were getting bored." She trailed her fingers down his cheek. "We don't have to watch the rest.

"No, I want to. I like it." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I love hearing you sing."

She pressed him down on the couch and rested her head on his chest. She sang along to the rest of the movie.

"An hour until midnight." He noted as he moved from beneath her to change the DVD. He held up the movie and exclaimed, "Flying V!" He chuckled and switched it out. He returned to the couch and pulled her back on top of him.

"I think I watched this when I was a kid, but I don't remember much." Katniss said. "I don't remember liking it."

"Just know that this movie is the best thing on the planet, in my opinion." He shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Would it be weird for you if I take my leg off?"

"No, of course not." She moved away and watched as he removed his prosthetic and sit it underneath the coffee table.

He pulled her on top of him again and sighed. "Much better."

This viewing was much quieter. They paused in the middle to count down the New Year and then went right back to The Mighty Ducks. After sharing a deep kiss, of course. The movie ended and they lay still.

"You asleep?" Peeta asked.

Katniss stretched a little. "Almost."

"You can't sleep yet."

She rested her chin on his chest. "And why not?"

"Because I'm going to ravish you, Katniss."

She giggled. "Ravish me? Are you a pirate?"

He gave her a boyish grin and smoothed his hand over her hair. "Well, I do have the one leg. Argh!" He chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Did you like my movie?"

"It was about as good as I remember. That quacking part is still dumb."

"What?" He asked. "That's the best part. They're a team."

"You can be a team without some dumb gimmick."

He shook his head. "Quack."

"No."

"Quack, quack, quack." He dug his fingers into her sides and continued quacking.

She laughed and wiggled away. "Enough! Let's go to bed."

"Okay, to bed." He hopped off to the bedroom quickly. "I need you naked." He called over his shoulder.

"What about your leg?" She asked as she followed.

"I'll get it in the morning." He pulled his shirt off over his head as he stopped at her bedroom door and threw it at her face. "Come on, pretty lady."

She laughed and shed her clothes as she walked into the room after him. She kicked the door closed and took in his form as he lay on the bed completely naked. She removed her last article of clothing and stood with her hand on her hip. She grinned as his erection grew a bit more before her eyes.

"I like what I see." He said with a seductive smirk.

"I can tell."

He crooked his finger and beckoned her forward. "Let me touch you."

She walked slowly toward him and stood beside the bed. He lifted up a hand to touch her and she grabbed it. She kissed his knuckles and sat down on the edge of the mattress. She kept his hand in hers on her lap and lifted her other hand to cup his cheek. She slowly moved her hand down his neck and over his chest, pausing to feel the beat of his heart. Then she moved on, taking in the shape of his stomach. It wasn't completely flat, but he wasn't fat either. She moved her hand over his hip and down his left leg to its end.

"Do you ever feel like the rest is still there?" She asked softly as she slid her hand back up.

"Sometimes." He squeezed her hand. "Like it'll feel like the bottom of my foot itches, but when I reach down, I remember it isn't there."

"And it hurts sometimes?"

"When I'm on it too much or decide to take a hike or walk too much without the proper padding."

"If you ever want me to massage it, just let me know." She stretched out over him and kissed him softly.

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer." He smoothed his hand over her back and squeezed her bottom. "You gonna be on top this time?"

"Do you want me to be?" She pressed kisses over his cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose, chin, and lips. "Because I totally can be."

"I want you to be."

She pushed herself up. She smiled down at him. "I thought you were going to ravish me?"

He chuckled. "Well, if that's what you want…"

She shrugged.

He rolled her quickly onto her back and pinned her arms above her head. He smiled wickedly before he lowered his head to suck hard on her neck. She moaned and bucked her hips against his. A groan left his throat as she pressed against his erection. He bit her shoulder before he moved up and caught her mouth in a hard, hungry kiss.

Katniss rubbed against his length as he continued to kiss her. She loved the way he squirmed above her. She smiled against his lips before he moved away to find the condom. She groaned and followed, kissing his shoulders and running her hands all over him.

"You know, I could look into getting on the pill." She said as he hovered over her once more.

"I don't mind."

"I don't really either." She cupped his face. "But we can cut out a step."

He brushed a kiss over her shoulder. "We'll talk about it later." He slipped inside her. "Time to ravish you, my little wench."

She laughed. "No, baby, don't."

He joined her. "Just trying something new."

"It doesn't sound right."

"I agree." He started moving slowly, kissing her softly from time to time.

She moaned his name and clutched at him. She was gloriously on fire and every stroke only made her burn brighter. Just when she thought she would combust, he stopped.

Her eyes popped open. "What are you doing?"

He panted. "I don't want to be done yet."

Katniss smiled and caught his mouth. "We have other nights."

"You promise?" Peeta asked, a little worry in his voice.

"I promise not to just give up when we have our first fight." She kissed him once more. "Now finish. I want to go to sleep."

He chuckled and began moving, this time with much more gusto. They came loudly just moments apart. He rolled away and stared at the ceiling.

"That was liberating." She sighed.

He gave her a questioning look.

"With Prim in the next room. We have to keep so much restraint."

"It's weird when I remember." He admitted. "She doesn't know about the leg."

"Are you going to say anything?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. She may already suspect. It's not like I've hidden it."

She rolled over and rubbed the leg in question. "Not really. But you don't leave this room unless you're wearing pants. And that may be fine since it's winter, but when it warms up, are you going to keep doing it?"

"I don't guess so." He slid his hand up her arm. "So birth control?"

She chuckled. "What do you think?"

"It's up to you. You know I'm clean, I know you are. It mostly is pregnancy concerns. So you can take a pill or wear a patch or get a shot, but it's on you. It's not entirely fair."

"You're ridiculous."

"What?"

"From what I understand, most men would be happy with the prospect of not having to wear a condom for a long time."

He shrugged. "You're going to be putting new hormones in your body. That could be uncomfortable, especially as you're adjusting to it. It could still be ineffective. And there are possible dangerous side-effects."

She gave him a puzzled look. "You've read up on this?"

"Until a few months ago, I was a single art teacher just out of college. I had time on my hands."

She shook her head. "You're the perfect boyfriend."

He smirked and pulled her close. "I do what I can."

"You do a good job."


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's note: Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. It warms my heart every time I get those e-mails and see those numbers grow. You guys are awesome._

_Happy reading._

Chapter Twenty-Three

Katniss stretched and rolled over. She nudged Peeta who was still sound asleep. He mumbled something and rolled away. She moved in behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"Hey, are you guys awake?" Prim called softly as she opened the front door.

"Well, that's the end of that." Katniss said as she got up and started dressing. She called out, "Just waking up."

There was silence for a while and Peeta sat up to stretch. "Oh, I forgot my leg."

Prim knocked on the door. "Is there a reason for the fake leg in the living room?"

The couple shared a look and Katniss hurried out of the room. She grabbed it up and said, "It's Peeta's."

Her sister looked at the limb she held. "How did it happen?"

"Super-secret mission." She said with a smirk and hurried back into her bedroom.

"I'll tell her." He said, already dressing. He held out his hand. "I have to tell her."

"You don't have to tell her anything." She handed it over.

He pulled on a shirt and left the room. He found Prim in the kitchen making a pot of coffee and scrambling an egg. He watched her a moment before he said, "We should talk."

She looked over her shoulder. "So it wasn't some secret mission?" She asked with a smirk as she sat down with her eggs and toast and a cup of coffee. "I didn't figure. But secrets are called that for a reason. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"But you're my girlfriend's sister. And I've been living here for long enough. You should know some things about me." He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. "My mother was abusive. I don't remember a time she was ever loving toward me. She made me do all the housework. She punished me harshly for small infractions."

"Did she cut your leg off?" Prim asked with wide eyes.

He chuckled. "No, nothing quite so harsh. But a lawnmower did."

Prim gasped. "That bitch is going down."

Peeta patted her arm. "Get in line behind your sister."

Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta's shoulders. "It was all I could do to not throw a drink in her face."

"You've seen her?" Prim asked.

Katniss nodded. "She was Snow's date to that charity dinner Peeta and I went to."

"Both of them together? Snow always gave me the creeps. I felt him looking at me like a piece of meat every time I went in there to talk to you."

"Yeah, he's gross." Katniss kissed Peeta's cheek. "This guy's not, though."

Peeta chuckled and patted her hands. "You want breakfast?"

"I'll cook it." She pulled his head back and kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, and then his lips. "How do you want your eggs?"

"However you're making them for yourself would be fine." He smiled.

"Then you're getting them scrambled." She stepped toward the stove and he followed. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked over her shoulder. "I can't cook with you attached to me."

"I just wanted my arms around you for another minute." He kissed her cheek and stepped away. He sat down at the table once more and watched her.

Prim said, "I noticed something."

"What's that?" Katniss asked.

"Just that you've never been this relaxed." Her sister said. "Like after you started dating Peeta, you loosened up. And after he moved in, you were even more. But now, it's like you're a whole other person."

"I feel like a whole new person." Katniss said as she sat a plate in front of Peeta.

He rubbed her back as she sat beside him. "I love you." He looked to Prim. "You too, kid. As long as I'm with Katniss, and I hope it's a long time, you're as much my sister as hers. That also means, anything that happens in this house, stays in this house as far as personal stuff goes. All that I told you about my mom has to stay between us. Can you do that?"

Prim nodded.

"Finnick and Annie know, so if you feel like you want or need to talk about it with someone that knows, you can go to them."

"Or me." Katniss said. "I'm always here."

"Okay." Prim looked between the two and then sat her hand in the middle of the table. "Family."

Katniss laughed and placed her hand on top of her sister's. "Family."

Peeta added his hand to the pile. "Family."

* * *

The weeks passed and the trio fell into a routine. Katniss sent Prim and Peeta off to school and then she finished getting ready for her first class of the day at nine on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Her first class Tuesday and Thursday was at eight, so she left when they did. Her Tuesday and Thursday didn't end until late, so Peeta always had supper waiting those days. She picked up for it on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday as much as she could. Occasionally Prim would cook, but it was mostly them. And Prim graciously tried to spend her weekends with friends as much as possible to give the couple privacy.

At the end of the day, Katniss was exhausted. She looked at Prim over dinner and said, "Don't take a four year break. Keep going. I'm too old for this."

Prim chuckled. "You're going pretty well, it seems. You're not dead yet."

"I've been doing it barely a month and it feels like two." She turned to Peeta. "How are you at shoulder rubs? I'm dying from the stress."

"Pretty good, I guess. Rub my foot in return?"

"Sure." She patted his knee. "And your leg. Which I'm sure hurts just as bad."

Prim started clearing the dishes. The other two got up and moved to the living room.

Katniss dug in her bag and produced a textbook. "Homework sucks."

"What do you have?" Peeta asked.

"I have a chapter to read in this business basics book." She sat in front of him and opened up the book on the coffee table. "Hand over your foot. I can do two things at once."

"Will the TV distract you?"

"I don't think so. This stuff isn't completely boring." She pulled off his sock and began to massage his foot and read as he picked his show.

Peeta chose and placed the remote on the coffee table. Then he put his hands on her shoulders and started pressing his thumbs into her neck. She moaned and dropped her head.

"Please be careful with the sex noises." Prim said from the other room. "I have enough of that in the middle of the night."

Katniss laughed. "We're not that loud."

"The walls are thin. I sometimes end up wearing my earphones."

"Sorry." Katniss turned her page and moved her hands further up Peeta's leg. She looked up. "Oh, crap, I have to pay bills. Remind me to do that tomorrow."

"You know, I can help out with that." Peeta offered.

"Yeah, we'll work it out later. I have to finish reading. Must keep eyes open!"

Peeta chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "How much more? I can read to you."

"It's fine. If I listen to you reading, I'll stop paying attention to it. You have such a smooth voice. It really turns me on."

Prim came in quickly with her fingers in her ears. "Lalalalalala! I'm uncomfortable! I need an adult!" She ran through the living room and shut herself into her bedroom.

Peeta chuckled. "Teenagers."

"And you haven't been around them for long." She pulled his other leg around and removed his prosthetic leg. She massaged his leg as he moved his hands over her shoulders.

"Do you… Have you ever thought about having kids?"

She looked over her shoulder. "We haven't even had the marriage discussion."

"We talked about it a little. That we're not ready for it. But what about kids?"

She twisted and looked up at him. "I raised someone already. And with my mom's issues and my own, I'm not sure right now if that's something I want."

He nodded. "I understand."

"But you've thought about it." She leaned her head on his lap. "So tell me."

He smoothed his hand over her hair. "I want to be like my father. He loved me. He loved my brothers. You're definitely not my mother. You have a heart and you have love and you would never hurt another person."

"I want to hurt _her_." She trailed her fingers up his calf. "I hate all she did to you. And all that she still does by just existing."

He kissed her forehead. "I have you now."

"I'm not your mother, I'm your girlfriend."

"Which means special perks. Are you done with your reading yet?"

"I can finish it tomorrow before class." She stood and held out her hands. "I'm so tired."

They made love quickly and clumsily and then fell asleep in a tangle of sheets and limbs. They woke up the next day to the same routine.

Katniss came home. She sigh reached for the pile of bills she kept by the door to get that out of the way while Peeta finished supper. But it wasn't there. "Hey, Peeta?"

Peeta called from the kitchen, "I'm in here."

She walked in. "Where are the bills?"

"I paid them." He said nonchalantly.

"You paid my bills?" She asked.

"Yeah. You said we were going to talk about it, but I saw that most of them were past due, so I just sent them all off."

"You shouldn't have done that." She said low. She was getting angry now. "I know you were just trying to help, but you made me feel useless. Just because I don't have a job right now doesn't mean I don't have money to support my family. I've been paying bills since I was twelve."

He deflated. "I'm sorry, Katniss, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I'm pissed off, Peeta. My feelings aren't hurt, you made me angry." She turned around and left the room.

He hurried after her. "Hey, don't just walk away. I want to talk about this."

"Before I say anything I regret, I need some time alone." She slammed the bedroom door shut behind her.

Peeta heaved a sigh and went back to cooking. Maybe he should have talked to her first, but he thought he was doing her a favor. It was one of her late days. He just wanted one less stressor for her. And now the bills were out of the way. It was something his father would have done.

Prim came in from her study group and took in a deep breath. "Smells good in here, housewife." She teased as she walked into the kitchen.

He gave her a small smile. "You know, you could pick up the slack a little."

"Why would I cook when you're the best in the house?" She leaned over the pot and breathed in deeply. "Stew?"

"Yes. And rolls and salad. Help yourself. I need to talk to your sister." He dried his hands and started to walk away.

"What's wrong with her?" Prim asked as she set the table.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He patted her shoulder as he passed her. He tapped on the door. "Hey, can I come in?"

Katniss opened the door and let Peeta in.

He watched her a moment. He said softly, "I didn't realize it would upset you so much. I'm sorry."

"You took it upon yourself to do something you had no right doing. I was going to pay those bills. I've got money, even though I'm not working. There's money set aside for that purpose. You completely undermined me, Peeta. And I don't appreciate it."

"I understand."

"I don't think you do."

"My father waited on my mother hand and foot. And she loved it. And he loved that she loved it. I had no other example. I saw how they were together and that's all I know. I'm struggling to figure out this partnership because I know fiercely independent you are and that's one of the things I love and admire about you."

"You should have waited and talked to me, Peeta."

"And we can talk about it. Let's figure this out together for next time."

"I'm having a hard time being rational right now. You just standing there is pissing me off."

He let out a breath. "Are you just fighting me because you need to let off some steam? Because if that's the case, you need to get your bow and go outside. I didn't realize what I was doing was wrong in your eyes. And I am sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"

"You know what? You're right." She walked to her closet. She got her bow and a quiver of arrows and stomped past him. "This doesn't mean this conversation is over."

"I don't expect it to be." He called after her.

Katniss stayed outside until late, shooting arrow after arrow into her target. She retrieved them and started over again. Peeta stood by the window and watched her for a long time.

Prim asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine." He sat down at the table and ate his supper.

Katniss finally came in as Peeta was putting the dishes away. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He held her tightly. "You're still mad, though, aren't you?"

"Yeah." She looked up. "We'll decide before next month how we're going to make it work. You're right that it shouldn't be all me. But it shouldn't also be all you. And you shouldn't have just done it without saying something to me. I feel like a little kid. Out of control. I'm a grown woman who has been paying my bills for a decade."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Next time, we talk. I really am sorry I just did it. I am. You're right that I had no business taking that upon myself and I won't ever step on your toes again if I can help it." He brushed a kiss over her lips. "Are you hungry?"

"I am. Did you already put the food away?"

"Just put it in the fridge. Want me to make you a bowl?"

"I can do it." She stepped away. "I'm not helpless."

"I know." He caressed her arm.

She smiled at him. "I hope we can go another couple months before our next fight."

"Me too."


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note: Just one more chapter and an epilogue after this. Are you excited? Sad? Worried? Let me know what you think. I greatly appreciate the reads, follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys rock._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Twenty-Four

Peeta watched Finnick and Annie move around the kitchen together like clockwork. Neither said much, they just felt. It was automatic. It came from knowing each other for a decade. He couldn't wait to experience that with Katniss.

His girlfriend exclaimed from the living room, "No! I almost had you!" Then she laughed.

"Another round?" Finn asked.

She nodded. "Sure, kid."

Peeta turned back to the couple.

"So how's it going?" Finnick asked.

Peeta glanced over his shoulder once more and motioned his friend closer. "I want to marry her."

Finnick clapped him on the shoulder. "That seems like a great idea."

"Johanna, you're cheating!" Katniss exclaimed.

"That's nothing new." Finnick called.

"Fuck you!" Johanna called back.

Annie shook her head and wrapped her arms around Finnick's waist from behind. "Stop."

"I know you're ready for her to be gone, too. It's been four months."

Finnick turned around and placed his hand on her bulbous stomach. "Yeah, well, I have you. And once this baby is born, she'll get tired of it crying all hours of the night and finally get her shit together."

"We can dream." Annie sighed. She looked to Peeta. "So when are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know yet." Peeta turned to watch Katniss with Finn, Johanna, and Prim. "Soon." He walked into the other room and sat down in front of Katniss. He slipped his arm behind her legs and rested his head on her lap.

She paused in her playing to kiss his temple. And then went quickly back when Finn started protesting.

They spent a few more minutes all gathered together in the living room before Finnick sighed and said, "I guess I should feed you guys or something." He picked up the burgers and headed out to the patio.

Peeta followed. "Hey, dude, will you come with me?" He asked.

Finnick threw his arms around Peeta. "I thought you'd never ask. Annie will completely understand." He leaned in for a kiss and Peeta pushed him away with a laugh.

"As flattered as I am, I meant something completely different." He looked over his shoulder. "Help me pick out a ring for Katniss?"

Finnick nodded and turned to the dials on the grill. "Totally."

Katniss knocked on the window and said, "You keep your hands off my boyfriend, Odair."

Finnick grinned and slapped Peeta's bottom. "I do what I want, Everdeen."

Peeta pushed him away. "Hey, watch it." He laughed and raised his voice. "At least while Katniss is looking."

Finnick turned back to the grill.

"So will you help me?" Peeta asked.

"Would you let me touch your ass again?" Finnick asked with a smirk.

Peeta shook his head. "Sorry, man, I'm not really comfortable with that."

"Fair enough." Finnick shrugged and went back to cooking. "So when do you want to do it?"

"When are you free?"

"How about Saturday afternoon?"

"Saturday works. We can go do drinks and maybe see a movie or something, too. A guys' day. Hang out. Ogle pretty women."

"Talking about anyone I know?" Johanna asked as she walked up to the pair.

Finnick grinned. "Well, there are plenty of pretty women to go around, I suppose."

"Nope, I think you two got the last of the available ones. At least the ones who are legal. Prim is looking pretty these days." She said to Peeta.

He bristled. "You keep your leering looks away from Prim. She doesn't need your corruption."

Johanna chuckled. "Calm your tits, Mellark. I'm only joking. Have you forgotten I'm a two on the Kinsey Scale. I mostly go for guys. Older ones. With money."

"And you wonder why you're perpetually single and living with us." Finnick pointed out.

She shrugged. "Everyone has a type."

Peeta shook his head. Then he got an idea. "How are you with jewelry?"

"I know what's pretty." She said. "Looking to buy me something, Sexy?" She caressed his arm and he shrugged her off.

"I'm going to propose to Katniss and I want to find something perfect. I want more opinions. Finnick and I are going Saturday."

"I'll tag along. Got nothing better to do anyway."

"You could look for a job." Finnick offered as he flipped the burgers.

Johanna tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I could. But then I would miss out on your lovely company. And your wife's jealous glares."

"Well, pregnancy has a tendency to do that to a woman." Finnick said.

Johanna chuckled. "I guess."

The others came out to see how the meal was coming along. Peeta slipped his arm around Katniss's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey. Would you mind if I hung put with Finnick and Johanna Saturday?" He asked.

"Of course. You go do your thing." She turned to the other two and said, "Just figure out keeping your hands to yourself because this one's mine." She brushed a kiss over Peeta's lips.

Annie pouted. "How long will you be gone?"

Finnick patted her stomach. "Just the afternoon. A movie and some drinks. Guy talk." He looked to Johanna. "Well, Jo will be the token girl in the group telling us to stop being misogynistic jerks." He leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Sounds like lots of fun." Annie said. "Maybe Katniss and I could do something."

"Sure." Katniss agreed.

* * *

"So what are we even looking for?" Johanna asked as they made another round through the jewelry store.

Peeta stopped and pointed. "That one?" He asked the attendant that followed. "The emerald one."

"Where is the rock?" Finnick teased as Peeta picked up the ring.

"She doesn't need anything extravagant. Simply gorgeous, just like Katniss. And green is her favorite color, so that part works, too."

"How sweet." Johanna said with a cynical smile on her face.

"You do think it's sweet." Finnick said. "Underneath that tough exterior lives a sweet little girl."

"Do you do inscriptions?" Peeta asked.

"Yes, sir. What were you thinking?" The man asked.

Peeta talked to the attendant for a minute about his idea.

Then the attendant asked, "What size will you need?"

"Um..."

Johanna offered her hand. "Hold my hand."

"What? No." Peeta said.

She laughed. "We're not breaking your girlfriend's rule. You've held her hand enough to know how it fits in yours, right? So hold mine and compare. Then I'll use the size thing and figure out close enough."

Finnick watched her in awe a moment. "You're a genius."

She shrugged. "I know a thing or two."

Peeta reluctantly slipped his hand into Johanna's. He stood there a moment and said, "I think yours are just a little smaller. Maybe a lot smaller."

They determined the size and Peeta ordered it.

"Okay," Peeta said. "I need a drink and maybe some really good fries."

"I know just the place." Johanna said as they headed out.

Peeta stopped by the door as a necklace caught his eye. He smiled and waved over the attendant. "Could you wrap that up for me?" He asked.

"Right away, sir." The man smiled and opened the case.

"A meat cleaver?" Finnick asked. "Are you serious?"

"Completely." Peeta smiled. "So if she finds out we were here, she'll think it's to get this. I'll give it to her for her birthday."

"Which is when?"

Peeta thought about it a moment. "I think it's in May."

"You should probably figure that one out." Finnick said. "That's my one piece of advice for marriage that's universal; birthdays and anniversaries should always be remembered."

Peeta chuckled as he wrote a text to Prim, "_When is Katniss's birthday? Want to surprise her with something special. That also means I need you to clear out on the day, s'il vous plait_."

Her reply came quickly. "_May 8. I'll think of something. Her favorite dinner of yours is that broiled steak. Just so you know."_

_"Thanks, kid." _He sent back. "I have a month to figure this out. Proposing on her birthday. Two events in one!"

Finnick held up his hand for a high-five. "Best way to do it."

Peeta high-fived him. "Exactly."

* * *

Katniss and Annie sipped milkshakes at a small diner. Annie had insisted on sitting at the bar, even though getting up on the stool was a challenge at nearly seven months pregnant, but she swore it would be a lot easier than a booth.

"You're distracted." Annie commented.

"I'm sorry. Just… I'm imagining myself pregnant." Katniss said.

Annie's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Are you?"

Katniss shook her head vigorously. "God, no! But I may be one day. Peeta and I have talked about it briefly. He wants kids. I'm not entirely sold."

"You'll look great, I'm sure."

"I'll be cranky. Probably snap at anyone that looks at me sideways." Katniss stirred her ice cream. "I take anti-depressants and that's also a concern of mine."

"Oh, I do too." Annie said. Her smile was encouraging.

"Is it safe?"

Annie nodded. "Well, as safe as possible. I talked with my doctor when Finnick and I decided to try for another and we worked it out. He's monitoring me and little Mags here." She rubbed her stomach. "We're both doing fine. I hope it stays that way."

Katniss nodded thoughtfully. Then she realized what she heard. "Mags?"

Annie smiled. "Margaret. It was Finnick's grandmother's name. Everyone called her Mags, so we're going to call her that. But don't tell my husband I told you. He wanted to keep the sex of the baby a secret."

"Thank you for telling me. I feel like we're actually friends."

Annie rubbed her arm. "We _are_ friends."

Katniss turned to Annie. "So since we're friends, will you tell me something?"

"If I have an answer."

"Did the guys and Jo really go to have a guys' day or are they planning something?"

Annie shrugged. "Finnick told me they wanted to hang out. If they're planning something, I don't know about it. Why do you ask?"

"Because every time I asked Peeta, he was really vague. And he hasn't lied to me in all our time together. In fact, I'm pretty sure he told me more in the first month we were together than he's told most people he's known for years."

"I'm sure he did." Annie said with a gentle smile. "He's so enamored with you. I only knew him a few months longer than you and it took us so long to drag his story out of him. From the minute I first saw you together, I could tell he was itching to give you his world. Katniss, he loves you and he trusts you. This is definitely not a fleeting thing."

"That's a lot of faith you have in him."

"Of course. He's a sweet guy and deserves the best. You're it. And I am happy to say that you both seem to be better people because of your relationship. I can't wait to see where it takes you." Annie smiled.

Katniss smiled back. And in that grin, she had a bit of an idea about what she meant. Maybe Peeta was planning something after all. And she knew what she would say.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's note: Here is the last chapter. Let me know what you think. Epilogue to come soon._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Twenty-Five

Prim and Peeta put their heads together over the next few weeks to come up with a perfect plan. They decided Prim would make a big deal out of having a sister-only day. They would see a movie and eat lunch at a restaurant of Katniss's choice and just hang out. Then she would clear out and Peeta said he planned on a quiet night in. They would have dinner in and cuddle up on the couch.

Peeta spent the afternoon getting the house ready and cooking. He paid attention to every detail and fretted to make it perfect.

When Katniss came in, he rushed over and covered her eyes with his hands. She laughed and leaned into him. "What is this?"

"Your birthday evening. Is Prim with friends?" He kissed her cheek.

"Yes. And she's there all night. For the record. Can't I get a proper kiss?"

"In a minute." He led her toward the kitchen. "Okay, are you ready?"

"I am." She laughed and pulled his hands away. She held them at her side as she looked around.

He'd placed small votive candles all around the kitchen and two long tapers on the table. Two plates were set across from each other and piled high with food; steak, potatoes, green beans, and a basket full of cheese buns sat in the middle of the table.

"What do you think?" He asked in her ear.

"It's beautiful." She stepped forward. "You did all this for me?"

"Of course. It's your birthday. I wanted to make your first birthday with me special." He walked around her and held out a chair. "Have a seat before it gets cold."

She sat down and watched as he made his way around the table. "You're limping a little." She pointed out.

"I got a little over-zealous today. Maybe you can rub my leg later."

"I'd like that."

"After I rub your feet, of course." He poured a little wine into her glass. "The little candles are the battery-operated ones, so we don't have to worry about them. But these are real, as you can see. We'll have to be more careful with them."

Katniss smiled and looked around the room. "It's just so perfect, Peeta. Thank you."

"Oh, honey, we're just getting started." He winked. "Dig in." He picked up his knife and fork and cut into the steak. "I know you like yours medium well. More well than medium. I like mine well done. I think I did it right."

She laughed and cut into her own steak. She took a bite and closed her eyes. "That's amazing." She opened her eyes and watched him a moment. She shook her head. "You're something else. You know that? A baker and a chef. A great artist and teacher. Fantastic boyfriend."

He rubbed her foot with his own under the table. "I worked all my life to hone those first two skills, the other two were born in me, I guess. And the last..." He wiped his mouth and pulled a long box out of his pocket. "Well, I'm working on that one. Here's your first present."

"I get more than one?" She picked it up and opened it. She laughed. "Is that a cleaver?"

He smiled. "I saw it and I immediately thought of you. You worked hard for years at that butcher counter. For Prim and yourself. Even for your mother. Years you sacrificed for the one you loved most. And now, you're living your life for you. The way you talk, I can tell that you sometimes resent your mother because she only lived for your father those first years and that's probably what made her depression worse. The mourning." He put his hand on top of hers. "I want to go on this journey with you. For the rest of your life. Living it how you deserve."

"Peeta?"

He smiled. "I know we just started eating, but I can't hold this off. I've held off long enough." He took something out of his pocket and placed it on the table beside her plate.

She looked down and saw a ring. There was a small emerald stone inset. She looked up at Peeta and the. At the ring again. "Peeta?"

He took Katniss's hand. "I don't have a good example of marriage, how it's supposed to be. Not growing up. My father was weak. I know he tried for me, but he was so beaten down emotionally by my mother before I was even born that he couldn't fight it. There were so many things he could have done differently. It wasn't a marriage of equals. But when I met Finnick and Annie and I watched them, I realized that people who love each other and support each other and complete each other do exist. And I want to be that with you. Katniss, I want to marry you. I want a life with you, bound to you. Exalting in your successes, comforting you in your failures, and for you to do the same with me. I want a marriage better than my parents had."

She picked up the ring and slipped it on. She smiled and walked around the table. She perched on his lap and held his face in her hands. "I'm not my mother. You're not your father. We're Peeta and Katniss. We're different. We'll work on this together. And we'll work harder than any of our parents ever did."

"So you'll marry me?"

"I'll marry you." She kissed him deeply and then pressed her eyes into his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He rubbed her back.

Se hopped up after a moment. "Okay, listen, I want to finish this delicious meal you made and then we're going to have wild, loud sex all night long." She sat at her spot once more and tangled her feet with his under the table.

He laughed. "So when would you like to do it?"

"Well, I don't need anything extravagant. I just want you and me and our closest friends and family."

"We should do it outside."

"Next weekend." She said. "Here. Plutarch is the pastor at the church Effie and Haymitch go to. I'm sure he'd officiate."

"I'm sure he would." He smiled. "What if we invite everyone over and make it a surprise wedding?"

"Don't even tell Prim?"

"Not even Prim." He grinned. "What do you say?"

She laughed. "I'll call Plutarch Monday morning."

"There's an inscription in the ring. Did you see?" He watched as she took the ring off and tried to find the inscription he told her about.

"'Always.'" She put the ring back on and blinked at him. "From that night I woke up from the nightmare. I asked you to stay with me."

"And I said, 'Always.'" He rubbed her hand. "I'll always be here for you, Katniss."

"And I promise you the same, Peeta."

* * *

They happily snuck around making preparations for the week. They told everyone the gathering would be to celebrate their engagement. They even went so far as to go to the next town to get their marriage license so no one they knew would see them and spoil anything. They suspected Prim noticed since they all lived together, but she didn't say anything.

They met with Plutarch late Friday night to finalize things. There were important issues they wanted to iron out, even for something so small and quick.

The morning dawned bright and clear.

"Perfect day for a surprise wedding." Katniss said against Peeta's lips as he kissed her.

He smiled. "It is. And I can't wait. I love you so much. I want the world to know." He rolled out of the bed and picked up his leg. "I'm going to wear shorts today."

She looked at him with concern. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "It's a little too warm these days for long pants. And it's time all our friends and family know that I'm a little different."

"I'm proud of you." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him once more. "Do you think they'll be shocked?"

"I think Prim already knows something's up, so I don't think it will be a shock or a surprise. Annie and Finnick will probably be impressed. Especially Finnick. And I think your uncle will give me a hard time. Everyone else will be shocked beyond word, I'm sure." He rubbed her back. "I'll make the cake and then shower. So it's all yours and Prim's to take your sweet time. Get pretty for me."

"You mean I'm not already?" She asked with a pout.

"Of course not. Your hair is a mess and you have morning breath." He grinned. "I still love you, though." He walked away and left her alone to get ready.

"I know what's happening." Prim said as she made a cup of coffee.

"Do you?" Peeta asked as he poured the batter into cake pans.

"Is Katniss preggo?"

Peeta gave a deep bark of laughter. "Definitely not."

"Then the only other thing I can think of is a wedding." She grinned. "I know better than to assume my sister would get pregnant so close to the beginning of her college career. Plus, I heard you guys whispering about it a few times."

"So are you cool with it?"

"Totally." She gave him a big hug. "Welcome to the family. Officially."

He patted her back. "Thanks, kid." He stepped away and put the pans in the oven. "Just keep it to yourself, okay?"

"No problem. Need me to get anything for you?" Prim asked.

"Nope, I think we're good here. Thanks." He made a cup of coffee and walked out of the kitchen. He tapped on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Katniss called.

"Coffee?" Peeta offered.

"I'd love some."

"Then open up because I brought you some."

She opened the door a bit and smiled. "I knew there was a reason I said yes."

"One of many, I hope. By the way, Prim guessed about the wedding and I confirmed. I made sure to ask her to keep it to herself, though."

"Good."

He leaned in. "Kiss?"

"Sure." She met him the rest of the way. "I'm almost done in here."

"I just put the cake in the oven." He cupped her cheek. "This day is going to be so long."

"Bathroom quickie?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

He laughed. "I could be into that."

Prim walked by and said, "You have a wedding to prepare for. Chop-chop!"

Peeta shook his head. "She's right. I still need to run to the store for some more things. Decorate the cake." He kissed her once more and stepped away. "I love you."

"You've said that before."

"I have. But I feel like saying it."

She laughed. "I love you, too. By the way."

He stared lovingly at her a moment and then moved away.

Peeta spent a lot of time making sure the cake was perfect. He wouldn't let Katniss look at it. He wanted it to be a surprise.

The guests started arriving a little after noon. There weren't many, but they all played important parts in Katniss and Peeta's lives.

Gale shook Peeta's hand. "Hey, I want to say thank you."

"For what?" Peeta asked.

"For making her happy. I tried. But she needed you. And now she has you. So thanks." Gale patted Peeta's hand and let it go. "That ring is really pretty, too."

"Thanks. Did you meet Finnick? He's the one who helped me pick it out." He waved Finnick over. "Finnick, this is Gale, Katniss's best friend."

"Her Johanna, huh?" Finnick held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. She's told us a lot about you. That beautiful pregnant lady over there is my wife Annie. If you're in the mood for a good hug, go introduce yourself. She's dying to meet you."

"I'll have to make my way over there. That's my fiancée Madge talking to her."

"Oh, really? She's cute." Finnick said appreciatively.

Katniss walked over and whispered in his ear. "You ready?"

"So ready. Where's Plutarch?"

"Over there with Cinna and Alan. But he knows the drill."

Peeta nodded. He held his hands up and got everyone's attention. "Hey, everyone, can I get you all to quiet down a minute? I have some stuff I want to say."

Everyone slowly turned and quieted in their small groups.

Katniss slipped her hand into Peeta's.

Peeta kissed her knuckles. "Katniss and I are so happy you could join us for our celebration of our engagement. But we're actually going to be married today." He nodded to Plutarch who made his way across the yard. There were a few gasps from the crowd and a whoop that Peeta was sure was from Finnick. "So gather close. And join us as we join our lives together."

Everyone was silent as Katniss and Peeta said their vows. There were a few sniffles and Katniss saw Effie wiping her eyes. She could have sworn she saw Johanna wipe at a wayward tear.

And when it was over, Plutarch said, "I would like to present to you Katniss and Peeta Everdeen."

The crowd erupted and Katniss felt herself lifted off the ground. She looked down to find it was Finnick. He was cheering his head off.

"I need you to put me down." She said with a laugh. She sniffed and realized she was crying.

"Can't." He carried her a few more feet to where Peeta was on Gale and Haymitch's shoulders.

Her uncle was smiling more than he had on his own wedding day. He was proud of her, she could tell.

The couple were carried all over the yard for several minutes as the crowd rejoiced. When they were finally put down, Peeta disappeared into the house and came out with a cake.

Katniss put her hand over her mouth when she saw how he'd decorated it: a cupcake with an arrow through it sat in the middle. He'd written, "Peeta loves Katniss" and "K&amp;P" and many sweet variations of that theme all over it.

Peeta asked, "You like it?"

"I love it." She said. She framed his face. "I love _you_." She kissed him softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss as several people in the crowd wolf whistled. He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "You make me so happy."

"And I'm happy you're happy."

* * *

_You can come talk to me on Tumblr. I'm booksrockmyface over there._


	26. Epilogue

_To clarify something: When Peeta decided to marry Katniss, he realized it was time to put his past behind him and his surname is one of those things. He wanted his life with Katniss to be just theirs and he was no longer proud of having the Mellark name. He preferred to be an Everdeen. I hope that helps with some confusion many of you have had._

Epilogue

Katniss came into the living room where Peeta was grading papers. "Hey, do you know nursery rhymes?" She sat beside him on the couch.

Peeta looked up from his grading. "Nursery rhymes?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about them. Randomly. While washing the dishes. You know the one with the baker?"

"The butcher, the baker, the candlestick maker?"

She shook her head. "Patty Cake." She started clapping her hands. "Patty cake, patty cake, baker man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it and pat it and mark it with a B and put it in the oven for baby and me." She smiled.

"I always liked the itsy bitsy spider." He said.

Katniss shook his arm. "Think about what I just said."

Peeta thought a moment. Then he shook his head. "I'm too tired, Katniss."

"Well, get used to tired." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Say the last half of the thing again."

"The baby part?" He asked. Then his eyes grew wide. "The baby part?"

"The baby part."

"Baby? Katniss?"

She laughed. "You're usually much better with the words, Peeta."

He twisted her around until she straddled his lap. He cupped her face. "Are you sure?"

"I took three tests. All positive. And do you know how expensive those things are?" She rested her head against his. "I'm sure."

He kissed her deeply and pulled her hard against his chest. "This is so great."

"I'm nervous." She admitted softly.

"Me too. But you raised one kid pretty well, so this one will be a breeze."

She chuckled. "I doubt a breeze. But we're going to be good parents, aren't we?"

He nodded. "We'll do our best. And we have good examples of how _not_ to be."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He sat her on the coffee table and dropped to his knees in front of her. "I promise you, Katniss…" He leaned down and spoke to her stomach. "I promise you, Baby, that you will have a great childhood. A _real_ childhood."

She combed her fingers through his hair. "Definitely." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

Katniss was in labor for several excruciating hours. And the delivery was just as arduous. But their daughter came into the world screaming and healthy. Peeta held her close and wouldn't let her go except for her first feeding.

He walked around the room, staring at her tiny face and telling her all about their family.

Katniss tugged on his arm as he passed. "Hey, she's mine, too."

He chuckled. "She's just so perfect, Katniss." He handed her over. "Don't you think?"

"I agree." She smoothed a finger down her little cheek. "She's got your nose."

"Your chin." He kissed Katniss's temple.

There was a knock on the door and Prim poked her head inside. "I understand I'm an aunt."

"Come in." Peeta hurried over and pulled her inside. He leaned over and lifted the baby out of his wife's arms. "Iris, this is your Aunt Prim."

"Iris?" Prim asked as she took her new niece out of his arms.

Katniss said, "She was a strong woman, even though she didn't show it in the end."

Prim nodded. She smiled and swayed back and forth. "She's so cute. Hi, pretty girl. Aunt Prim is going to spoil you rotten. As soon as I finish college and med school, of course." She sighed. "Uncle Haymitch and Effie are going to love you." She kissed the baby's forehead and passed her back to her father.

The door opened again and Finnick stepped through. "We can come in, right?"

"Please do." Katniss said. "Come meet Iris."

Finnick looked out the door and he and Finn came through the door. Finnick said, "Mags ran off and Annie chased her and now they're having a bit of a time out." He leaned over the baby. "Oh, lookie there, another pretty Everdeen."

"Isn't she, though? She looks just like her mother." Peeta grinned.

"She does." Finnick said. "Your nose, though."

Finn said, "She looks like a baby." And slumped against the wall.

Finnick ruffled his son's hair.

Annie stepped through the door with Mags on her hip. "That was a long three minutes." She walked over and gathered with the others around the bundle.

"Look at the baby, Mommy!" Mags said.

"I see, sweetheart." Annie sat the girl on the floor and then perched on the bed. "How are you, Katniss?"

"Definitely been better." Katniss said with a tired smile.

"Oh, she's a trooper." Peeta said as he handed the baby to Finnick. "She should probably rest soon."

"I'm fine." Katniss assured him.

"We won't stay long." Annie assured them. "We just wanted to meet the little one before too many others."

"What's her name?" Finn asked.

Katniss and Peeta exchanged a smile. Katniss said, "Iris Anne."

"Iris Anne Everdeen." Prim said. "That's a lot of vowels."

"Anne?" Annie asked.

Peeta smiled. "You're a great stand-in mother for me, Annie."

She looked down at her hands in her lap and then stood and hugged Peeta. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_, Annie." Peeta said. "You and Finnick helped me so much when I got here. And you helped Katniss. We really appreciate it."

"Can I hold the baby?" Mags asked.

"Sure, have a seat over here, Maggie." Peeta picked her up and swooped her back and forth with noises until he plopped her on the chair.

She giggled. "Now, Uncle Peeta?"

He kissed her forehead and then turned and took Iris from Finnick and placed her in Mags's arms and kneeled in front of her. "What do you think?"

"She's bigger than my dolls." The girl said on wonder.

Peeta chuckled. "I'm sure she is. But she's a real baby, not a doll. She moves and cries and poops and pees."

"Ew!" Mags giggled. "Mommy's going to have a real baby."

Peeta looked over his shoulder. "Really?"

Annie nodded while Finnick slipped an arm around her waist.

"Well, congratulations."

"Brave woman." Katniss said with a chuckle. She yawned. "I'm sorry, I need to sleep a little."

Peeta lifted Iris out of Mags's arms and watched as she scooted off the chair. She walked to the bed and stared up at Katniss. "I hope you feel better, Aunt Katniss."

"Thank you, Mags." She leaned over and kissed the top of the girl's head. "Stay with Mommy and Daddy until you're in the car. It's not safe to run away from them. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." She walked around the bed and slipped her hand into Finnick's. "Bye-bye, Iris."

The family bid their farewells and left. Prim stayed for another minute to hold Iris once more, but she left when she saw Katniss was struggling to stay awake.

"I'll see you guys later." Prim hugged Katniss. "Sleep. I love you." She hugged Peeta and kissed Iris and left.

A nurse came in and took the baby as Katniss was finally relaxing. Peeta sat beside her and held her hand. He was pretty tired himself, but definitely not nearly as much as his wife, he was sure.

Haymitch and Effie popped their heads in and Peeta jumped to his feet. Katniss stirred, but he leaned down and whispered, "Rest, love." He kissed her cheek. She rolled over and went back to sleep.

Peeta clapped Haymitch on the shoulder and rubbed Effie's back as he led them out of the room. "Thank you for coming." He stopped in front of a window. "She's the second one in."

The nurse picked up the baby and brought her into the hall and handed her to Peeta.

"I just changed her diaper, Mr. Everdeen." She informed him.

"Oh, thank you. I'll do it next time." He turned to the couple. "Iris, meet your Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie."

Effie gave a soft squeal and held out her arms. "Let me get my hands on that baby."

Peeta passed her over. "Iris Anne."

"Iris Anne." Haymitch repeated as he wrapped an arm around his wife. He moved the blanket away from her face a little more. "Hello, pretty girl. She looks like my sister."

"Katniss says she has my nose." Peeta smiled proudly.

Effie scrutinized his face and then looked down at the baby in her arms. "I can see it." She tapped the baby's nose. "She's so cute."

"Very cute." Haymitch said. He took the baby and held her close to his chest. "Another generation." He gave Peeta a nod. "You're going to be just fine."

Effie nodded. "And if you ever need a break, even for just an hour, call on us. We'll gladly spend time with your little angel."

"We may have to take you up on that." Peeta smiled and took the baby back.

"We'll go now." Haymitch said. "Give Katniss a hug for us." He gave Peeta a hug, surprising them both.

Peeta and Effie shared a not-so-surprising hug before they finally left. Peeta carried Iris into the room and the nurse followed with a basinet. Katniss stirred when he closed the door. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Hey, there." Peeta sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Hi." She closed her eyes again. "Did I dream Haymitch and Effie came?"

"You didn't. They held Iris. They think she's cute. And Haymitch hugged me."

Katniss's eyes opened. "He hugged you? He never hugged you before."

"I guess he decided after three years married to you, I deserved a hug." He looked down at their baby. "I don't ever want to put her down."

"Well, you'll have to eventually. You have to go to work in a couple days."

"Will you be okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes again. "Just get some sleep in. Come cuddle with me. She needs some rest, too."

He sighed and placed the baby in the basinet. He got into the tiny bed with his wife and held her close. "She'll need to be fed soon."

"I can be awake for that." Katniss mumbled against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smoothed his hand over her hair until they were both happily, comfortably asleep.

* * *

_Post-story note: So here's the end. Thank you so much for reading. I'm going to be working on Grant Me Serenity (the prequel to this) over the next several weeks. You can always come talk to me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface) where I am planning a giveaway soon to include a cover I made for this story._

_And, as always, happy reading._


End file.
